Lonely Swan
by silentworld11
Summary: We were twins. Identical in every way, like the ugly ducks left behind when their odd, beautiful swan sister flew away. Well, until the "incident" at least.
1. Prolouge: Flightless

Summary: _Her wings were not just clipped, but painlessly removed from her body. But when she realized what they had taken away, she could feel the pain of each feather being ripped slowly off of her body. They had taken her flight, they had taken her freedom._

Okay, this is my first fic, so please be kind (but any and all constructive critisism is welcome)! Just a heads up, this is a Superboy x OC, Robin x OC, and Speedy x OC. So if you like a certain pair with any of these guys, sorry, but please at least read it, and have an open mind.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Young Justice. If I did Superman would accept Superboy, maybe not as his son, but as some one who needs guidance. Or at least not look pained being in the same room as him.

* * *

I felt foggy. My head was clouded, and I couldn't remember where I was. I groaned and got up, well as _up_ as I could. There was a metal bar right above me holding back what looked like rubble from falling and crushing me. The bar should have crushed me, with everything on top, but it was leaning against something. A pod. It must have crashed down, hit the pod, broke the glass on it and kept everything from crashing down on me.

I had cuts and bruises all over, from where glass and rocks fell on me. I was wearing a loose white dress from what I could see in the dim light, moonlight, perhaps. It was torn and stained red in some areas with blood from the cuts.

I ignored the gross feeling I got when I realized some one changed my clothes and tried pushing on the bar to no avail. It didn't even budge. The moonlight was coming in through cracks where the rubble was thin. I could hear voices, not in my head thankfully, but from outside.

I scratched at that area and it came tumbling down, giving me a way to escape. There was more in the way, but I climbed up removing them as I went along. My feet felt very sturdy on the debree, and to my surprise I easily found good footholds.

As soon as I pushed the last rock away I heard, "I AM SUPERMAN'S CLONE!"

"We'll, uh, we'll figure something out for you. The league will, I mean." I thought I heard Superman say to a boy in a white jumpsuit. It looked like he sported a Superman Crest, but it was torn and I couldn't see well, but Superman was there.

Feeling relieved at seeing a familiar face I stood up and called out, "Hey, Superman! You are still so great with words. Why're you being so cold to the guy?"

After I said that I realized pretty much the entire Justice League was there: Batman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, and a bunch of others whose names I couldn't remember because of the foggy feeling. I tried to remain neutral as I saw Black Canary. Then I noticed they all looked surprised. I looked around and saw the destruction around me. It looked like an entire building had collapsed. I saw Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad looking pretty banged up.

"Oh gosh!" I said and crumbled to the ground. "This was _not_ me. I swear. And you _know_ I don't do that lightly. Or rather, ever." I could see all of their faces form into the same look of disbelief and confusion.

"Okay, then. I'll show you this weird therapy thing worked," although it didn't. No one helped me like they were supposed to, but I didn't need it anyways. I was already in control. I jumped up, but something caught on my foot, and I fell straight into the rubble.

"Oppsie, guess I need to pay more attention to my surroundings," I laughed it off. I tried again, and fell again. My eyes got wide with fear. I looked at my feet as I tried taking off again, but my left foot wouldn't leave the ground. But nothing was holding it.

_What's going on_, I thought.

**We sealed your powers. You are a stepping stone in CADMUS' path to Victory.**

"What?" I asked my head and to Superman. I thought he said something.

"Who are you?" he asked.

* * *

Authoress' note: Thank you for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter was short, but I really like it and I'm quite proud, especially because of the mystery of it all. I didn't describe the heroine, or give her a name for a reason, but don't worry, I did not forget. It will be revealed next chapter. You'll probably get to know a bit of her background, and how she got into a CADMUS pod. Any ideas? Please review, I'd love to read your likes, dislikes, and constuctive critisism is always welcome. This is my first fic, so any advice would be great.


	2. Chapter 1: Fields, Flowers, and Fun

Chapter One: Fields, Flowers, and Fun

Before anything, I would like to dedicate this chapter to TheCheeryForgottenUmbrella for being the first to review! You made my day!

On another note, here's my first proper chapter. It is mainly just descriptions of what our heroine is like, so you can get to know her better. This is a flashback to about four months prior to the prolouge. Hmm, four months. Any one know what that means? If any one can guess it, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Young Justice. If I did, I would stop Megan from saying "Hello, Megan!" all the time.

* * *

I stretched into the sunlight wondering where Superman found such amazing places to practice. I was standing on a grassy field, covered in wildflowers as far as I could see. Behind me was a dense forest we practiced manuvers in, dodging brown and green textured blurs while flying at top speed, only a few weeks ago.

I looked over at my sister, Alice. She was sitting in the flowers to make a crown while waiting for Superman. He told us he would meet us at these coordinates, but we arrived early to scout out the area. We didn't practice here in a while, so I had to memorize the territory again, and it's boundries. Superman didn't tell us to, but I think in any situation knowing the field ahead of time is invaluable. Alice just tags along, not caring one way or another.

We are twins; we are identical. We share everything. We share the same short black hair, very straight, that anlges down right below our jawlines with bangs that go across our foreheads, just above our thin eyebrows. Mushroom bangs I think they're called. We also have the same pale skin, that usually is pink because we are embarassed so easily. Small, thin, pink lips under a tiny nose. But our most striking feature was our eyes. Piercing blue that made bad-guys shiver if we ever made eye contact.

Well, at least mine did. As I was older (even if it was only by twenty minutes), I felt it was my responsibility to step up and mature, especially when we became young heroines. I started to blush less, and my eyes became sharper, making sure _nothing_ could hurt my precious sister.

"Hey, Ash, you ready?" Alice called while getting up, still ten yards away.

"We're not supposed to use our secret identities, Sparrow." I called back using the cover she chose all those years ago.

"All right, _Swallow_," she said emphasizing mine. "Ashley," she muttered under her breath. She was much closer, but too far away to hear if I was a normal human. I didn't have Super-hearing, but mine was better than most.

"Idiot," I murmered, knowing she would hear it; we shared identical powers as well.

"Hey," she exclaimed rushing up to playfully smack me.

"You ladies ready to start training?" Superman said landing behind us.

"Yessir," we said in unison, blushing at not noticing his arrival.

"Good, you're already in uniform." He said glancing at us.

We had changed when we first arrived, well not changing so much as taking off extra layers. When we first met Batman a long time ago he only told us one thing: to always have your suit on hand. Since then, we always wore them under normal clothes when we went to training or missions.

Alice and I had identical costumes and those little black masks that almost never come off. We kept our short hair from flipping across our faces with a simple brown headband. We both had a brown halter tube-top with thick straps. The top had a silver ring connencting it to the straps. We wore the same colored brown skirts, with black shorts underneath, that reached mid thigh, with a slit going halfway up to increase maneuverability. Our tops and skirts were connected with strips of the same fabric that crossed each other across our stomachs. Our shoes were simple brown boots that reached just below the knee with little, white wings extending on the top of the outside.

We wore the same outfit mostly to confuse our enemies, but also when we dressed the same it gave us confidence and security; two things you need in a battle. It made us extremely aware that the other was nearby, a shadow of yourself to help, to protect. To know some one you trust is nearby, that is an indescribable feeling. A safety net, one that we needed. If one of us fails, we know the other will pick up right where we left off. In a fight, we are the only ones we can rely on.

"Today we will work on speed and control of movement." Said Superman, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Alice and I started giggling, remembering our last lesson: "How to tie up unconscious foes." We learned Superman wasn't too great at tying knots. He could do the basic one to a "T", but anything after that was hopeless. In the end, Wonder Woman had to come untangle him and finish the lesson with us.

"Tag," he said tapping me on my shoulder, then flying up thirty feet. "We start now, no landing and no tagbacks; except for me," he called down. "That is, _if_ you can catch me." He said flying towards the forest.

Alice immediately flew up and away from me. Since Superman already found cover in the trees, it looked like I found my target. I jumped up after my twin, and started chasing her. We had no wings, but could defy gravity and allow ourselves to be swept up into the air. I can't describe the feeling; it is something that one has to feel for themself. But I will tell you it is the greatest feeling imaginable, of being free, of having nothing holding you back.

My sister and I shared other powers as well. We could fly, only as high as there was oxygen thick enough to breathe, but we could go anywhere. The two of us also have excellent hearing, not Super-hearing or anything, but good enough. On land we were pretty fast (but no where near as fast as even Kid Flash). We were fastest in the air, but I could tell Superman had to slow down to make the exercise fair. Alice and I weren't strong enough to punch down a tree (crashing into one is another story though), but we could shake it, and if it wasn't too thick, we could force it to tip over a little.

After chasing her for a while, Alice started for the trees, and I sped up knowing it would be hard for me to see her brown outfit in the dense forest. We were only a few yards in when I lost her. Luckily after a while I saw a flash of blue and changed targets. I chased Superman, weaving in and out of trees, barely missing a few, for the longest time. Finally, I forced him into the field and managed to grab onto the edge his cape.

_Impractical_, I thought as I pulled myself forward and smacked him right on his back.

"Tag," I wheezed tired from chasing them both for so long without a break. I quickly turned to the forest and found a nice, big tree I found while doing re-con earlier and promptly hid behind it. I kept hovering because it was the rule, but I really just wanted to lie down.

"TAG!" boomed Superman a moment later signaling he caught Alice.

_So soon_, I thought. It was getting late in the afternoon. I stayed in my hiding spot, practicing being undetectable, and waited.

"It's getting late," shouted Superman, mirroring my thoughts. "This will be over when one of you catches me."

I closed my eyes and focused. I could hear Superman zipping through the trees, without hitting even a leaf, to my left. I could hear some one craching into branches somewhere in front of me.

_Alice_, I thought. She didn't practice unless she was told, so she didn't have too great of a control on her flying, especially in tight spaces. I tried following her, but I was too tired. I couldn't leave where I was hovering without landing. I stayed there until I was rested enough to find her. I kept listening to track their movements. She kept flying straight after him, and he would stay right in front of her. He was going slower as well, putting into account of how we tired much faster than he did. When I felt like I had enough energy to move again, I flew over to my sister.

I caught up to her in a small clearing and said, "Let's work together. There's no way either of us could catch him on our own when we're so tired." I could see the exercise taking its toll on her. I quickly whisphered my plan into her ear, so quietly I doubted even Superman could hear it, or at least I hoped.

"No," she said disgusted. "Why do you get to be the one to tag him? Again! I'll do this on my own," she said and flew off.

I sighed and focused on finding Superman. I found him without any trouble, then began to follow him.

"I heard your argument with your little sister." He said disapproving.

"That's what we planned on," I smirked as I led him straight into Alice who was hiding behing a tree. She was right above him and tagged him oh the head. I thought I saw her rip off a few strands of hair as a joke.

"Tag," we said, smiling at our deceit. He smiled back, proud of our accomplishment. Back in the clearing I had whisphered to her to make it look like we weren't going to work together, and she played the part perfectly.

We continued on flying a little longer even though Alice and I were tired. It felt good to go at a leisurely pace, feeling the last rays of sunlight surround us in its golden glow, the warmest embrace imaginable.

"Come on you two." Superman said, turning towards where we left our stuff. "Miss Welby will be expecting you."

Alice and I giggled at his word choice. He just raised an eyebrow, not seeing the humor. We landed near our matching black backpacks. We grabbed our clothes and quickly slipped them on. All we had to do was slip white polos over our tops, take off our masks, and switch our boots for socks and beat-up sneakers that used to be white at some point.

"Race you to the car!" called Alice already running towards the unused dirt road where Superman parked. I shook my head and raced after her wondering where she got all that energy came from. It was only a ten-minute run if we went at our fastest. She touched the car first, giving a shout to show she was the winner.

Superman walked out of the forest right behind us already in grey slacks, a white, button-up shirt, and black shoes. We knew he had his costume on underneath. We once saw him rip open his shirt to reveal his super-suit when an emergency situation occurred, and since then wondered how he fit his cape in there.

Alice and I climbed into the back seats, and Superman started to drive us home. It was April, and a warm night, so we had all the windows down. The sky grew dark until all the stars came out. None of us wore jackets. Usually it only takes about ten minutes to drive to our home from this practice area, but there was traffic so it took twenty-five minutes instead. It was fine though; driving in traffic was relaxing. Every one goes at a slow pace, letting all the excitement of the day calm down. And, since there were no masks, we could have a nice, normal chat.

"So, Ashley," said Superman clearing his voice, "How's um, school?"

He was faster than a speeding bullet, but when it came to conversation he was akward and wasn't too good at expressing his thoughts into words. Especially with us kids. Thankfully for him Alice had already fallen asleep leaning on my shoulder, so he only had to deal with me.

"Great Mr. Kent!" I gushed. I loved calling him by his secret identity. It felt good to be able to talk about non-hero things, but also, I felt honored to be trusted enough to know it. "I aced my last Science test with the highest score in my class. We're studying Astronomy right now."

"Do you ever not get first," Superman joked lightly.

"Well, I try not to. The better I do, the less Miss Welby has to worry."

"I thought it was just that you hated to lose." He smirked.

"Well, that too," I said. "But I am having a little bit of trouble remembering all the important dates for Social Studies."

Superman chucked as he pulled up to the Gotham City Orphanage.

* * *

I hope you didn't find this chapter boring. I'm happy with how long it is, and how everything is described. I wanted a light feeling to show her relationship with Superman, and a bit of a cliffy as to why they're outside the Gotham City Orphanage. Any guesses? Next chapter you will see her and her sister's background with the Justice League, and we'll finally get around to seeing how she got into that darn pod. This chapter I was practicing with imagery and conveying emotion; so please give me some feedback.

As always, I'd love to hear likes, dislikes, and any constructive critisism. Anonymous reveiws are welcome. Come on; click that little review button. It won't bite… or at least it shouldn't…


	3. Chapter 2: Bittersweet Memories

Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait, I had wanted to make this a bi-weekly type thing. Unfortunately due to my schedule that was thown out the window almost immediately, but thank you very much to everyone that got Alerts and Faved it! it took me a long time to realize that you all did. And thanks to imaninja41, your review made me get into gear and work hard on this! To make up for making you all wait so long, I wrote probably the longest chapter for this whole fic!

**Disclaimer**: I do no own Young Justice. If I did, I'd kick out Artemis in "Infiltrator" so Speedy would team up with everybody. (I don't mind her, but I'd prefer Speedy anyday)

* * *

**Bittersweet Memories**

I gently shook Alice awake and guided her out of the car. We walked up to the front steps and Miss Welby ran up to Clark.

"Mr. Kent! I'm glad you see the potential in my girls, but please, have some sense!" she scolded the hero. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"This is no laughing matter young lady!" She spun around to look me in the eye. "What would people think if a young lady from the orphanage was seen with a man at night!"

Miss Welby was elderly: somewhere in her late fourties. Her chestnut hair tied back in a tight bun, was starting to grey. She always wore the same, plain, long sleaved deep blue dress that went down to her ankles. Her closet was full of them. She said they were all unique, but I could never find any differences. She had a white turtleneck on underneath and I could see the white sleaves poking out from under her dress. She was also in her fuzzy purple slippers. She always wore them unless she had to go out, and no one complained because we all knew she was old and needed to wear something comfortable when she played with us.

The Justice League had decided when they first began out training three years ago with Superman, to keep Miss Welby out of the loop. She was told Clark Kent's journalism company was working on an article of Gotham City's "bright, young children." He was supposed to watch us study in our "natural environment," such as the orphanage or the Gotham Library, a really big one donated by Bruce Wayne. For some reason he always took us to that one instead of the small one that Alice and I usually go to down the road from the orphanage.

Sometimes, he'd stay for dinner, gradually gaining our guardian's trust. Alice and I would just happen to mention how he'd helped us that day, and he then shrugged and offered to tutor us. He told her, "These girls have grown on me."

Back then, when he first asked to tutor us I never expected him to be _the_ Superman. I just wanted the freedom of leaving the orphanage. Gotham is always bustling and bursting with life, but our home is stagnant. We all are home-schooled by Miss Welby, and aren't allowed to leave the yard unless it's to visit the nearby library or a field day, and then we have to walk in partners in a big group, and go where we're told, when we're told. The same people, except for the few lucky ones that are adopted, constantly surround us. The last adoption happened around five years ago.

Then, Clark Kent arrived, showing us the way out. A whole new world where you almost never see the same person twice, and where there are endless possibilities. He would take us to libraries, museums, and eventually when we were old enough he taught us how to go to the Hall of Justice and we would use their facilities.

I still wonder why Miss Welby would ever accept the offer, she's like another mother and is super overprotective. She did make certain rules that were usually held up, such as being there when we were picked up, and home before dark. Both of which were already broken multiple times, but she always refused to let any one leave until after her seemingly endless speech that got longer everytime she told it.

"And you must remember you have to respect the rules or else you'll never get in Gotham City Academy."

"Yes ma'am," I said to cut her off. That was always the ending of her lectures, and the hardest to hear. I always wish after her lectures that I never confided to her my dream of going there. It is the most elite academy in Gotham, and also the most expensive. I'm not even sure that I could keep up with the work even with my frequent trips to the library, and we don't have money to spare.

Thankfully Alice started to fall on me and I used her as an excuse to leave. "Miss, could I take my sister up to our room? I promise I won't let us lose track of time again," I said to get away.

"Of course deary," she smiled. She could never hold onto her anger for long.

I half dragged Alice to our room, making sure to not wake up our two roomates. Tira entered the orphanage a year before Alice and I entered making her twelve, and our other roomate joined about seven months ago. Mary was so small at age six she barely took any space. I helped Alice change into her frilly pink pajamas I gave her last Christmas and tucked her in our bottom bunk.

I sighed and looked around the room. It was small, which was fine, except it was also cramped. Two bunkbeds lined the walls, and a small dresser took the space in between on the wall opposite of the door with four drawers: one for each of us. A tattered brown rug sat in the middle of the floor, which was only big enough for the four of us to sit cross-legged, knees touching.

I went to the dresser, which Miss Welby found a mirror for a few years back. It had a long crack from the top right corner to the bottom left, and the bottom right corner had cracks like a spiderweb coming from it. My books were all stacked in a neat pile on my corner, and my jewelry box was in the middle holding all of our little trinkets. Inside I saw a lock of hair. Alice probably got from when we were training with Superman today and put it in before she got changed.

I decided to go back downstairs to apologize to Miss Welby one last time before going to bed and heard her from the stairs say, "Are you sure you have to leave so soon Mr. Kent? Driving at night is dangerous enough, but having nothing to eat on top of it is madness."

I smiled a little as I hid behind the wall. Miss Welby was the kindest person I knew, always caring and worrying about the smallest things. Our staircase at the top was surrounded on both sides by walls, but as it went down, the wall facing the front door turned into a railing with some bars broken off from a prank a few years back.

"I'm sure ma'am," said Clark. "I'll grab something on the way home, and I promise to keep a close eye on the clock next time I take out the girls."

"Of course you will Mr. Kent." Miss Welby nodded as he left and turned to me. I had unconsciously moved to the railing so I could see better.

"You know you're supposed to be in bed by now young lady," she said raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to see Mr. Kent off," I lied immediately knowing she wouldn't approve of staying up just to apologize for something already forgotten.

She surprised me by merely saying, "He would make a good father."

I surprised myself by saying, "Yeah, he'll be a great dad." I grimanced as I remembered five years ago. It all started when I met Saph. Alice and I were barely eight.

_Alice and I decided to play in the backyard, before a "special guest" showed up. We went all the way to where the fence ended in the trees. Just playing around. I told her on our way back that I bet Bruce Wayne would be the guest speaker. He always took a hand in our orphanage. Miss Welby would never take money donations, but somehow this year he ended up being allowed to make a small one, and even before that he'd always hold charities for us. All I knew about the guy was that he had a lot of influence over the city and had a ton of money._

_Alice started climbing a tree, and was jumping from branch to branch. I had a bad feeling, but I knew if I brought it up Alice would never come down. While I thought about what to do Alice slipped and was hanging onto a branch that I could hear cracking under her weight. She screamed and I saw the worst outcome flash before my eyes. I jumped forward to catch her before she fell, but she never came. She was floating above me. The sun filtered through the trees forming the most beautiful wings of light from her back._

"_Come on up," she said, no doubt in her mind that if she could do it, then of course I could._

_I didn't know where to begin, so I asked her how she did it._

"_How would I know? I'm just filled with the feeling that I don't want to come down," she said looking like an angel flying higher and higher._

_I thought about it, closed my eyes, and imagined myself with wings as beautiful as my sister's. I pushed off the ground and gasped as gravity did not take hold of me. I could feel its weight, but it was nothing against my new will to not land again. I used my imaginary wings to fly up. It worked and I started flying around, faster and farther. That's when I heard her._

"_Interesting trick you two are capable of," she said walking towards us. "I'm Saphire."_

_Alice gasped and fell, her concentration broken as gravity took over. I swayed a little, but refused to fall. I knew if I did Alice wouldn't have another chance at getting out of this uninjured. I went towards her as fast as I could, but I was too far away to catch her though. I strayed too far, engrossed in my own delight of flying._

_The girl was close enough, and she tumbled forward to catch her. I flew towards her and landed, knowing that I did not deserve to fly at the moment._

"_I'm Saphire," she cheerfully said as she let my precious sister down. I gave her a good look after discreetly pulling Alice behind me and giving her a quick check-over._

_This Saphire was wearing a blue costume. I thought she looked ridiculous in it, but beautiful none the less. It was a short blue skirt above her knees, with slits up both sides and very short black shorts underneath. Her blue tube-top surrounded her chest and had a gold ring on the top with halter straps of the same material to hold it up. Her flat stomach beginning to show abs was uncovered except for ribbons of transparent blue material criss-crossing around her torso. The whole thing was covered in a sparkly glitter that never fell off, not even after her stunt._

_Besides the fact it showed too much skin, it looked out of place in the gloomy woods of the orphanage, let alone the dark streets of this part of Gotham. I pulled Alice closer, not even bothering to be sneaky. I looked towards the ground, embarrased to be near this excessively showy girl. Then I saw her boots and groaned outloud. They were made out of a sturdy enough material, but they were also in that weird blue. They also had about two inches of sole to raise her up. I wondered what was wrong with respectable colors like my own brown shoes, or my sister's black ones._

"_Sorry if I started you," she said examining us, wondering why neither of us was talking. I looked up to her eyes and rolled my own. Her eyes showed a clear blue color beneath one of those thin black masks. They were what I imagined saphires to look like, and that was fine. I actually envied her for them. It was her hair that made me roll my eyes. Short and smoot in the back, with choppy bangs in the front and a thin gold headband was separating the two parts. And it was blue. Thankfully a shade darker than the rest of her outfit, but I found her still too extravagent for my tastes._

"_That's fine. No harm done," I said not meaning a word._

"_You're lying," she countered._

"_You endangered my sister."_

"_You should have been there to catch her. Letting her out of your reach is not my mistake."_

_That one hit me. I felt as if I had been slapped hard across my face. I had no comment for her; it was the truth._

_I saw her look at me with soft eyes. I could not stand her right then. She was the enemy, different, dangerous. And yet she had the nerve to pity me, the loser between us. I was about to say something, but Alice interrupted, feeling the obvious tension._

"_You're pretty," she said with a smile on her face, no sign of sarcasm._

"_Why thank you," Saphire said smiling back. No one could stay mad at Alice._

"_But why are you dressed so funny? Ash told me that you aren't supposed to match too much, or else you'll look silly. I didn't believe her until now," my sister said, breaking the moment._

_I expected Saphire to be angry, but all she did was laugh._

"_Well, in my business you have to have a color and stick with it. You have to be able to be distinguishable. I came out to find two orphans, and yet I found two superhumans. Lucky me," she smiled and stepped closer._

_The way she chose her words scared me. I grabbed Alice's wrist and ran, pulling her behind me. I was too afraid of flying in case of another accident like before, but we soon lost her. We stopped and started panting, wondering how she disappeared so quickly._

_Then we found out. She hopped from the tree branches above us, down in front of us._

"_Hey, wait," she caught my arm as I tried running. "Don't be afraid. I'm one of the guests today. I'm a hero, well, in-training that is. Your guardian asked me if I could find you before the presentation began. Then I saw you two flying. I'm sorry for startling you, I was just so excited at meeting another hero with powers."_

"_What do you mean? Don't most heroes have powers?" I asked, releasing my arm from her grip and simultaneously pushing Alice behind me._

"_Yes, but you should know not all do. I mean, you live in Gotham. Home to Batman. He has no powers. I was supposed to meet with him today for the presentation, but something came up. Now two other heroes, wait, scratch that, one hero and his sidekick, came in his place. And they both don't have powers: Green Arrow, and Speedy."_

"_Very well," I said, not wanting to be chased by her again. I knew she'd just find us again. "We'll all go back to the orphanage together. Is that all right with you Alice?" I asked turning to my sister. She nodded and we began the quiet walk home._

_By the time we arrived in the back yard two guys in more weird costumes were cleaning up. One was in a green outfit like what I imagined Robin Hood to wear. It had a green tunic on top of a darker green shirt with a hood to cover his face. He wore dark green pants, tucked into green boots and had green gloves on. There was a boy next to him who looked like he was in his early teens. He had red hair, a red tunic, and red pants. He also wore a yellow hat, boots and gloves. The two had simple, black masks covering their eyes and quivers on their backs. I could see they placed their bows down do they could remove targets placed around the area._

_The one in red saw us and stormed up to Saphire. I tensed when I saw his face scrunch up in anger, but Alice merely smiled and waved. I pulled her behind me again, wondering where all of these dangerous people came from._

"_Where have you been?" he shouted. "Green Arrow and I were called here, and we accepted, putting off our own training for these kids. And the one who invited us wasn't even here!"_

"_Oh, the horrors of a sidekick not being able to train. You just have to work so hard to become a hero, don't you?" Saphire taunted. I always though sidekicks were amazing, being able to stand his or her ground beside a hero and be a support, but the way she said it made me think it wasn't like that._

"_Aw, looks like you have an admirer," she said turning to me._

_I gave her a look wondering where she got that from while he moved close to her ear and muttered, "Enough of your mind games. Green Arrow and I are leaving soon, so you can go off to where ever you go. And don't count on us saving your butt again."_

_Saphire just rolled her eyes. "You know, a boy is supposed to be kind to a girl, juniors are supposed to respect their seniors, and heroes are supposed to save damsels in distress. Oh wait, you're just a sidekick," she said scathingly._

"_SHUT UP!" he yelled. "Like you're any better! You don't even have a hero to be partners with!"_

"_Too bad for me. I'll never learn to be a hero. Huh, I'm pretty sure that's you sidekick. And just so you know, I never asked to be a hero. I'm just doing my duty, as you did when you decided to come," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm._

_He raised his hand as if to hit her. I was about to cry out when a hand grabbed his wrist to stop him._

"_Speedy, you do not hit a girl," he said with authority. I expected this Speedy to argue, but he just shook his head and lowered his arm._

"_And you young lady," he said turning towards Saphire, "should be more concious of the time when you ask another for a favor. You're lucky I'm quite the showman or else I we would have been at a loss of what to do."_

"_First of all, it was Batman that broke his promise of coming here, and it was Batman that asked you to come. Also, I was doing a favor myself for the kind guardian whom so patiently tends to these children. And I would have been on time, except I had to chase these girls all around the woods before they decided to return with me."_

"_Tch. Well why didn't that oh-so-patient old woman get the girls herself. We fight crime, not find lost children," muttered Speedy._

"_No Speedster. Green Arrow is a hero, and you are a sidekick. We do fight crime, but we also help those in need. At least I do. That was the oath I took when I put on this uniform, and I will stand by it," she said so sincerely that I did not doubt a word she said and saw her in a new light._

_Speedy had another thought though. "Oath? You put on that costume this morning. And why do you need to make an oath? You're not a hero yet."_

"_This may be my first, and hopefully last time wearing this, but I believe that whenever it is on it is my duty to protect the people, no matter the circumstance. When this is on, I am Saphire, and Saphire stands by her decisions."_

_She sounded so strong and sure I had the urge to clap for her. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Alice stand beside the boy._

"_You meanie, stop picking on Saph. She does her duty well. She saved me earlier."_

"_Yes," said Saphire. "This young lady fell out of a tree earlier, and I was there to catch her."_

_I was about to get angry with her for boasting the fact she saved my sister, but then I realized that she didn't mean it to brag, but only to prove the point that she does care, even about little girls she doesn't even know. I could feel a big smile creep on Alice's face when she realized she was able to help this new stranger._

_But then Speedy countered with, "Well now, whose fault is it that I'm here preforming instead of saving people?"_

_"Batman's," I said without thinking._

_Green Arrow held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, now that you've brought a civillian into this, don't you think it's time to stop?"_

"_Yes sir," said Saphire obviously wanting to say more. "I need to talk to you. Alone," she added when Speedy started following them._

"_Could you please finish up cleaning? This won't take long," the man in green said._

_Speedy grunted and walked away, dissatisfaction with the outcome clear on his face. I could tell Saphire wanted privacy so I began to walk away. Alice noticed too, but instead of walking inside like I wanted to, she started trailing Speedy. Then instead of eating cookies I saw Miss Welby make for our guests this morning like I wanted, I followed my sister._

_He had no trouble putting away the targets, but since he was at our home I felt obligated to ask him if he wanted help._

"_Why do I need help from you? I'm already thirteen, and what are you, three?" he answered, sarcasm dripping from his voice._

"_We're eight," clarifed Alice as she went along trying to help bring down the tartgets. I rushed up to help, but Speedy was already there before she could drop it. She smiled big towards him, and he grunted in return._

"_So how old's Saphire?" I asked casually. I wanted to learn more about this girl before I got attached, or even worse, Alice did._

"_Fourteen, just one year older than me and she thinks she can do whatever she wants. 'I need to talk to Green Arrow, alone.' Who does she think she is?" he ranted._

"_Saphire," clarified Alice again, not wanting to be left out._

"_Tch," he muttered, "I don't care who she is. No one messes with me like that."_

"_So, have you two known each other long then?" I asked trying to keep him from doing something without thinking. He had his bow in his hand again, and I was more than a little worried. Especially since the targets all had arrows right in the center._

"_No, we met each other about a month ago. But if feels like forever; why does she have to be so annoying?" he mumbled._

"_Ah, good job Speedy. You cleaned up real quick," boomed Green Arrow walking towards us, patting the younger boy on his back. "We had better go now."_

_Saphire walked towards us then. She smiled and waved as the archers left, and seemed relieved as they walked away._

_That night I had a lot to think about, but everytime I started wondering about the fascinating new strangers, my mind would wander back to Alice. I had let her down. It was my duty to protect her. We may look the exactly the same, but I was still older, and the one she looked to when she needed help. I made a vow then and there, right next to my bed._

_I remember everything about that night. I remember that I asked no one specific to listen, just anyone who was listening: god, demon, spirit or human, and asked them to bear witness to it. I swore, for the first time, that I would use the powers that something found fit to bestow upon me, and use them to protect Alice._

_After that everything seemed to calm down. For the next month, Saphire visited us every day. We would go into the woods and she would watch us fly, giving us pointers here and there. She began to teach us how to fight: something about girls needing to protect themselves. Sometimes she would answer a question Alice or I had asked before we could voice it, or block a move before we started it. I found it odd, but was gladder to have help getting stronger for my sister, even if she was unaware of helping my vow._

_Eventually she explained her powers to us: she was a healer. I saw it myself after Alice cut herself flying into branches. Saph put her hands on my sister, and they both glowed blue. In a few seconds, Alice was as good as new. She also could read minds, which explained a lot: how she would always block a move before we could make it, or answer questions left unasked. She then taught us to sheild our minds from intrusion._

"_Going into another's mind is a great breach of personal privacy. I usually don't go in to another's mind if I can help it, but I will continuously enter yours. It is up to you to keep me out," she said solemnly. I tried keeping her out, and barely managed to keep her out, but I couldn't get a grasp on how to do it. I knew if she wanted I wouldn't be able to block her. Alice didn't even try._

_She would say, "I trust Saph. Why would I need to keep something from her?"_

_After a month of training, Saphire had not come like we were expecting. Instead, a woman with long, blonde hair appeared on a sleek, black motorcycle. She wore black tights under jean shorts with black leather boots. She had a jean jacket over a plain black camisole. She walked up to Miss Welby and they walked inside. Alice and I were playing outside, and I could see in the kitchen window from where we were._

_Miss Welby seemed nice enough in the beginning, but then I saw her become flustered and angry. The mysterious woman in black kept her calm throughout the whole thing, making guestures and handing Miss Welby a piece of paper. Then I saw a look on our guardian that I had never before seen: defeat._

_She slowly walked outside again, and I quickly turned to Alice to make it look as if I wasn't spying. The woman walked with poise, grace and purpose. When the two stopped in front of Alice and me, I could feel an aura of power surround her, weakening Miss Welby. It felt like I was being crushed as well._

"_This is Miss Dinah sweeties," our guardian said. She covered her nervousness well. I wouldn't have had been able to notice it if I hadn't seen what happened in the kitchen. I still wondered what could have shaken her up though._

"_Hello," Alice said dutifully._

_Miss Welby cleared her throat and said, "Miss Dinah would like to adopt you both."_

_I looked at the so-called Dinah and could feel my mouth gaping open. Alice squealed beside me and skipped for joy._

_I didn't want to be the rain on her parade, but I had to ask: "What's the catch?" She raised her eyebrow and I continued, "You don't know us, and we don't know you. You look young, beautiful and unmarried. You certainly aren't the type to randomly adopt not one, but two girls who haven't even reached the double digits. So what's your angle?"_

_She smirked. "I like you kid, so that's one reason. And the fact that you're twins makes it kind of silly not to get the pack."_

"_But then why don't you adopt someone that isn't a twin?" I asked, feeling Alice's eyes begin to water next to me. I knew how excited she was to leave this place where people passing by give pitying looks, and give snide comments when they learn where you're from._

"_I had specific directions from a good friend of mine: the mayor of Star City. He's a bit… eccentric. He saw you two once in passing and thought you'd bring out the girl in me."_

_I gave her a confused look._

_She merely laughed and said, "Did you not see my ride? It's a motorcycle. And how I'm dressed in comparison to your maching pink dresses. I'm covered in black, leather and jeans. I'm working part-time in an auto-repair shop, but Oliver has another idea for that as well I'm sure."_

"_Can't someone stop him? I mean, how did he even get elected as mayor? And why doesn't he adopt us himself?"_

"_Yes, some people have the power to stop him, but aren't. And who knows how he got elected. He didn't adopt you because he already has a teenage boy in his charge. Add two young girls into the mix and he's screwed, mayor or not."_

"_So, this is an order you have to listen? Even if he's the mayor of Star City, he shouldn't have juristiction over Gotham, right?"_

"_I wish. He got a powerful man in Gotham to back it up," Miss Dinah replied._

"_Bruce Wayne," I said knowing I was right._

"_Bingo. Smart girl. Another reason I like you. Hey, before we get into the 'what ifs' of how to get out of this order let me ask this. Do you want to be adopted?"_

"_Yes!" cried out Alice._

"_Very well, then all further argument of the eligibility of the order of the mayor of Star City is void, correct?" she asked pleasently._

"_Yes," I said, still not trusting her._

_We left a few days later when all the paperwork was done. All of Alice and my belongings fit into a large suitcase Miss Dinah provided. We left in a taxi to her Star City since a motorcycle would be too impractical. She said a friend would take it to her place in Star City as a favor, but I wasn't really paying attention. Alice and I fell asleep almost as soon as we entered the yellow car._

_We woke up at dawn and left soon after because it was going to be a long, boring trip. I dreamt about the party that everyone had the night before for us. We always have a celebration for those of us who are adopted, well except for the one boy who was adopted on the same day as the guests came. He was only here for a week, so no one felt too bad._

_At the parties there is always food, games, and a present. Miss Welby made a cake, we played Pretty, Pretty, Princess, including the boys, Pin the Tail on the Donkey, and against my protests Monopoly. At the very end we were each presented with a cute bracelet. They were made up of leather cords the other kids weaved together with little metal blocks spelling out our names. After the last block in our names was a circular glass bead. Mine was blue, while Alice's was pink. When we looked through them into the fading rays of setting sun, they looked like crystals. I started crying, and Alice followed in suit. We were the type of people who cried when others cried, and laughed when others laughed, no matter how stupid or insensitive the joke was, or how much we didn't want to._

_I knew Alice cried partly because I was, and partly because we had grown so attached to everyone there. I cried partly for that reason, but mostly because of the next part of the goodbye party. The two of us promised that we would visit again, but I knew we wouldn't. No one ever did. I hated lying about important things and making a promise I couldn't keep, but if I didn't everything would be so much worse._

_I woke up around lunchtime when Miss Dinah gently shook us awake. The taxi driver and the three of us stopped for lunch at some restaurant I never heard of. Then we were on the road again and didn't stop until we reached a hotel sometime after nightfall. We got our things out and ate dinner at the hotel. Alice and I slept in the double bed, while Miss Dinah took the couch._

_The three of us woke up early again, and ate breakfast at the hotel. Miss Dinah called out for another taxi in a surpisingly booming voice, and we started driving again. We drove for another full day, stopping at an inn late at night._

_On the third morning we woke up and ate breakfast in the hotel, and were off again. Sometime in the afternoon Miss Dinah woke us up and said, "We're home, good old Star City. Right now we're on the Star Bridge. We'll be at our apartment in a few minutes."_

_Fifteen minutes later we left a taxi for the last time._

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I didn't want to remember that. Even after five years, it wasn't something I wanted to think about. I went up to our room and crawled in my bed, hiding under the covers. I thought to myself, _Ash, you're twelve now, thirteen in a month. Let go._ I really wanted to let go of it, but a part of me couldn't. They were the first people to make me feel truly wanted, truly necessary. I went further under my covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

A week later, I was playing in the woods with Alice before lunch. And by playing I meant training with Saph. She still came around every couple of weeks, as a "volunteer program" for her school. Sometimes we'd all play together with the other kids, but usually she took us to the forest to train.

"Tighter turns Alice! You're going to ram into something someday soon, and it'll hurt more than these little branches!" Saph called to us from the ground. "Ash! Stop paying so much attention to Alice! You're about to hit a tree! She's a big girl, she can handle this!"

Saph shook her head at me as if she knew what I was thinking, which she did. Then her eyes became alert. She put her hand to her ear and started talking, "Are you sure they're ready? Where's Batman and his brat? AT A WHAT!" she cried. I didn't need my special hearing to understand that one.

"Fine," she muttered. I had to pay close attention to hear the rest. "Dammit Bruce! Since when is a _gala_ more important than saving this town to him? Whatever, just come soon, alright Superman?"

She spun on her heels and turned to us. I looked at Alice to make it seem like I wasn't listening in. I didn't want to try and block her out, because then she'd definitely know I was listening in. Thankfully she was too distracted by what she heard to notice.

"Look, Batman's out of town, and Superman's in space, so you two are going on your first solo mission. You go your costumes on under there?" she asked nodding to our matching shorts and shirts. We nodded back and started taking off our clothes and dropping them to the ground revealing our brown costumes. "Good," she continued, "At the naval shipyard some idiot is trying to take some of their guns or tech or whatever. Basically he's raising a fuss we don't need. You guys can keep him busy, right? Superman is on his way, so just hold him off until he comes. Fly over there and I'll meet up with you as soon as I can. Have fun!" she called as we flew as fast as we could towards the shipyard.

We arrived soon enough to see some man covered in all black with muscles all over carrying a huge laser cannon on his shoulder. He spotted us through tinted goggles, like a scuba diver, and then shot at us, but we were too quick. We dodged and I went in to punch him. He moved to the side, too slowly to totally miss my punch, but I only clipped him on the shoulder without the huge gun.

Alice flew forwards, but she was a little shaky. She wasn't as good at manuvering as I was, and I could tell she was nervous fighting her first bad-guy without a hero. We'd gone on plenty missions with Superman, and Batman took us with him to train a few times without Robin for some reason, but this was much different than those times.

"Sparrow, pay attention!" I called to her. "Let's go!" I motioned for us to do a combination attack. We were much higher than the enemy was, and I looked him in the eye. Alice and I flew straight towards him, swerving in and out, criss crossing with each other. He kept shooting at us, but we were able to dodge easily. I landed my punch right in his face, but Alice was going too fast for her to be in control and missed, flying straight into one of the shipyard buildings. It crumbled under her and she was burried. I cried out, but turned my attention towards the enemy.

He kept on shooting other buildings in the shipyard and started moving closer to the city. I remembered right after I put on my costume for the first time.

_I looked at myself in the mirror and said to myself, "I swore to use my powers to protect my sister, but whenever I put on this costume, I swear to only fight for the defenseless, for the people. My sister can defend herself; I can't keep taking care of her. It's our job to protect the people, not each other."_

I looked back at the enemy. I wanted to check if Alice was all right, but I couldn't. I flew towards the enemy from behind and knocked him over. Surprised, he dropped his cannon and Superman flew from out of the sky, landing a punch with so much power that I could never come close to. Batman was there with Robin to tie up the enemy.

Superman looked at me then at the collapsed building with a grimace. "You get your sister out of there and go to the orphanage. Batman and I will clean up," he said.

"Yessir," I said, scared by his reaction.

I flew over to the fallen builing and saw Alice climb out. I hugged her, then saw a man underneath as well. He was bleeding, and I screamed for Saph.

"I'm already on my way," she called as she ran over. Alice and I started going through the rubble trying to find others. Saphire started healing the wounded, a blue light surrounding her with Alice nearby. Superman quickly joined me to look for others.

"Go back home," he ordered.

"These people-" I began to argue.

"Don't need some kid endangering them anymore," he said cutting me off. "You were only supposed to keep him at bay. Now go, we'll definitely talk later."

Alice didn't hear any of our conversation so I grabbed her and we flew back to the orphanage. We went into the woods and collected our clothes, putting them on as we walked to the back door.

A few hours later Superman came as Mr. Kent to collect us.

"Mr. Kent!" exclaimed Ms. Welby. "What a surprise! It's a Sunday night, do you need to see the girls?"

"Yes, actually I do. It won't take much longer than an hour or two. My company hopes to ask a few questions on study habbits for tests and such, and how they balance schoolwork since they're home-schooled here. We're tight for a deadline, so could you please make an exception?"

"Well, okay, but just this once. These girls do have lessons tomorrow, and I expect them to be in tip top shape."

"Of course ma'am," he said leading us to his car. I felt like I was the only one that could see how tense he was.

"So, where are we going?" asked Alice.

"To the Hall of Justice. You two have your costumes on?"

"Yeah, under our clothes," I said thinking of how we'd have to use the zeta beam transporter. I always got a stomachache after using one.

We drove in silence to the abandoned warehouse. It was dirty and broken. Mr. Kent walked us inside and a metal arc was there with a control panel. It was the only new and shiny thing in the old warehouse. He typed in something and the space within the arc glowed with masses of different colors.

"This is the zeta beam transporter, we haven't used it in a while, but I'm sure you still know how it works. We'll be going to the Hall of Justice," he said curtly.

"Cool! We haven't been there in a long time," said Alice excitedly. I only got a bad feeling in my stomach. Mr. Kent motioned for us to walk thought it, so I took my sister's hand and we went through together.

We were in a dark, square room with a bank of consoles lining one side and an arc similar to the one in the warehouse behind us. Mr. Kent walked though it after us and led us to a black stairway leading upstairs into a hallway. We walked for a bit into a room we haven't been in yet.

It had the same blank light grey walls and light blue carpet as the rest of the Hall, and some black comfy chairs against a wall with a side table between them holding a few magazines. He motioned for us to sit down and went into another room that joined with the one we were in.

There was a T.V. across from Alice and me, so I turned it on to the news station. Alice was bored as soon as I turned it on, so she grabbed a nearby magazine. I turned down the volume so she could concentrate.

"Yes, tonight there seemed to be two very young heroes taking on a big baddie," said a female reporter. "Not a smart move on the Justice League's part, right John?" she asked her co-worker.

"On one side, Sarah," he replied. "Now, remember these girls were holding their own for a while, distracting that brute from attacking the shipyard any further or moving into the city."

"Yes, but they didn't handle things as well as a more experienced hero would have. We've only seen these girls a few times before, but they were always with Superman. This time they were on their own and caused quite a few casualties. Eight men wounded and one dead. Yes, Jacob Howel lost his life today in this battle. They all could have gone away, harm free if only Superman or Batman had arrived sooner." A clip of video was playing showing Alice ram into the building, and a portrait of which I assumed Mr. Howel to be was in the top corner.

Alice was busy reading the magazine, so she didn't hear the report. We were the type of people who blocked out all other senses while we read, focusing only on the words in front of us. Usually it was a pain to try and snap her out for dinner or something, but this time I was thankful she couldn't hear. I immediately turned off the T.V. and heard a bang from the next room. I focused my hearing to listen in to keep myself from thinking of what I just saw.

"These girls endangered civillians!" I heard Superman shout.

"And whose fault is it that they had to be there?" questioned Saph. "Bruce was at a _gala_ for goodness sake, and you were practically on the moon."

"Anyways, we need to take precautions with these girls. CADMUS said they have a new training facility they want to test," said Black Canary coolly. I frowned when I heard she was here. "Guardian works as the Chief of Security there and says that they're working on a training program to focus on single points, such as focus, agility, strength, whatever the person needs. Something about not letting the person use their powers lets them take full focus."

"I'm not convinced," said Batman.

"Well, why don't we decide which one needs to go to the stupid place before we talk about it anymore," said Saph agitated. "Only one of them was so bad as to run into a building. The other one was adequate for how far she was in her training. I say we only send the one that has to go."

"We tried spliting them before, right? I doubt it'll work," said Black Canary.

"Well last time, we were soft and let them do as they pleased," said Batman. "This time they won't have a choice. You're the one who brought up this option. One will stick with Superman, and the other will go to CADMUS."

"Letting her train without her powers will probably do her good," said Mr. Kent, "Whichever one _she_ is."

"Let's bring them in and figure it out," said Saph.

I turned to Alice and shook her gently to get her attention away from the magazine. She turned to me and I said, "Sis, tell them I'm the one who crashed into the building."

"Why?" she asked confused on where that came from.

"I'm your sister. I'm supposed to help you out. They'll be more lenient if they think it was me, because I'm farther in our training. And they'll congratulate you for holding your own. I just don't want you to get slammed for being nervous on our first solo mission."

"Well, okay Ash. If you say so," she said uncertain.

"Yes, I do. This is important," I told her seriously. Flying was something Alice and I treasured. I wouldn't let anyone take that from her, even if it meant I had to give it up for a while.

Superman walked in then and told us to go inside the room. It was the same as its waiting room, except it had a long oval wooden table with wooden chairs with wheels on the bottom surrounding it. Saphire, Black Canary and Batman were already sitting down. Superman motioned for Alice and I to sit down, so we did across from the adults.

"Well, you two had your first mission today, and it was a failure," said Superman.

The other heroes looked like they wanted to say something, but Superman raised his hand to tell them to be silent. "First of all, which one of you two crashed into that building?"

"I did," I answered boldly, not even hinting that I was lying, or the hurt I felt when I heard they couldn't tell us apart.

Superman looked surprised. They all did. "You do well in training," he said.

"Well, this was different than training, isn't it," I replied getting ground. I could tell it would take a good argument to show them it was me. "A big cannon shooting at us. It messed up where I wanted to hit."

"Then how did Alice manage to hit?" asked Black Canary. They weren't going to make this easy.

"I didn't think about it too hard," she answered going along with my act. "Ash plans out everything, but I do things by sight. Thinking too hard about these things makes me lose focus. So I sort of did things by sight and hit my target."

"I mean," I added before they could think of a counter, "You know I would go straight towards my sister if she was in that rubble. Alice went straight to the enemy," I said. I could see I had won them over. They knew that I hold my sister above all else as Ashley. It kind of stung that they didn't think that I would fight for the people as Swallow, but then again I was happy I made it clear that I would do anything for my sister that was in my power.

"Very well," said Superman. "Alice, could you please go back into the waiting room? We just want to talk to Ashley privately for a minute."

"Sure thing!" she said knowing her part was over with.

After she left the room Superman turned to me. "You need more training, we were thinking of sending you to a place called CADMUS."

"Isn't that a genetics lab? How will they help with training?" I asked.

"They have a program to bring out one's furthest potential," said Black Canary. "I'm sure their knowledge with genetics helps them figure out a training plan for the individual."

"It can't be that bad," said Saph, but I could tell she was unsure.

"Well, since you all aren't putting all your cards on the table, then I guess I will," I said annoyed. "I listened in to part of your conversation: what's this about me not being able to use my powers."

"Hm. They just want you to try and refrain from using your powers," said Black Canary. "It's not like they're going to take them from you. Is that even possible?" she turned to ask the others.

"Whatever," I said. "I'll go through this stupid training, but I want something in return. Batman, or rather Mr. Bruce Wayne, I'd like to have dinner with you and your sidekick, or rather, your adoptive son."

The looks on all of their faces told me what I needed to know.

"How do you know that," Mr. Kent asked before Batman could interject.

"You just told me Mr. Kent. I already know everyone else's identity: Miss Dinah, Mr. Queen, Roy and Saffron. I've had my hunches for a while, and I overheard Saph a few times giving me a solid base. Nevermind the dinner, I just wanted to know."

"And what will you do with it?" Batman asked, voice low in agitation. Not impressed at all on how I deducted his identity.

"Nothing. While curiousity killed the cat, knowledge satisfied the Swallow; I just wanted to know. I really don't like being left in the dark. I promise right now not to tell anyone, write it out to anyone, conciously reveal it to anyone, and try my best to keep myself from unconciously revealing it to someone."

"Fine. You can have your dinner, _after_ your training," Batman replied, but I doubt he believed in my promise.

A week later I had my things packed for what Miss Welby thought was a "study camp" and was beamed to D.C. and from there went to the CADMUS building. Superman as Clark Kent escourted me there and after he left a male scientist led me to an elevator. We went for a while until we were somewhere underground. We weren't too far down, but I could feel the building went much further. I thought it was weird, but they'd need space for training so I didn't question it.

The man led me to a changing room and handed me a white dress. "Training gear," he had said. I put it on and came out. He put gold bands on my arms like a genie and said that they would help me from using my powers too much and led me to some kind of pod. Mental training or something, I really didn't care.

I carefully stepped in hoping it would make Superman less angry with me, the door shutting as soon as I was in. I blacked out immediately. I came to when I felt something poking around my head. I tried opening my eyes, but I couldn't open them. I tried moving my hands, but I couldn't. When I focused on trying to move the thing in my head seemed to latch on to a memory. It was just me eating some ice-cream on a hot summer day. Alice was still inside getting hers, so she wasn't in the memory.

I knew what the poking felt like. It was the same as when Saph tried to read my mind. An invisible hand rumaging through my brain. I immediately put up my defenses, a mental wall to keep all out, and tried to think. The hand crept forward when I tried thinking. I put all of my energy to keep it back. There were some memories I wouldn't let it get, because I knew if I did everyone would be in trouble.

I tried calling out to Saph with my mind, but the hand grabbed the memory where I first met her all dressed up in blue. Any distractions would let it in so I focused only on that wall, putting all of my effort into keeping anything from getting through. I counted in my head the seconds that were passing by to keep my attention from drifting away from the wall.

At first I thought it was a sort of training to keep focus, but after a day I realized that it wasn't the case. They were trying to probe me for information. I could feel that my body was asleep, but my mind was fully alert, so I never was exhausted enough to blank out, but I could never be at top shape. After a week my focus made the wall thick and strong, but the hand was relentless.

After a month I was so worn I tried to cry, but my body wouldn't let me. I hadn't moved at all since I stepped in here. I could hear the scientists, but I couldn't pay attention to what they were saying in fear that the hand would grab another memory. I promised that I would do everything in my power to protect their identities, and I always keep my promises; it was the one thing I prided myself on.

I just kept counting and counting until one day, about four months since I entered the pod, the ceiling came crashing down and I was set free of the probing hand. I had climbed up and entered the predicament I was in right now. Some of the greatest heroes staring at me like a stranger, I was without my powers, and I felt myself collapse as I fell into unconciousness.

* * *

**Authoress' note**: HOORAY! I FINALLY FINISHED! Thank you all so much for your patience, I promise to never wonder why someone's fic is taking so long to upload ever again. I want to try and hit my bi-weekly mark, but I might take an extra week. I already have an idea of how it's going to go, so hopefully it won't be so hard.

Please tell me how you feel about this fic, all likes, dislikes, and critisisms are welcome. I know people have been reading this with all of the Alerts and Favs I've gotten, but please leave a review. I'd love a long fun one, but even a short one would be fine. Just let me know any questions or what I can improve on please.


	4. Chapter 3: Bad Beginnings

Well, to everyone that read, thanks, and if there is a Jacob Howel out there, I apologize for killing you off. It's kinda important, and I don't think that a news report would leave out such important information. Clark Kent Ace Reporter would have my head if I left out something like his name. Speaking of important things, in the last chapter, I said that Ashley was in the pod for one month, it was actually four. So now we get to see the Young Justice and are all caught up to the story line :)**Disclaimner**: I do not own Young Justice, I only own my McDonalds Happy Meal YJ action figures that are now playing along with my Fashion Polly's.

* * *

**Bad Beginnings**

I opened my eyes to see a bright light shining in them. I gasped and sat up, regreting it immediately. I felt sick. I turned over to puke and then I saw Superman.

"Ack!" I exclaimed, surprised by his appearance.

"She's awake," said Black Canary from the foot of my plain hospital bed.

"Where am I?" I asked, wanting to get in the first word.

"Who are you?" asked Batman. I didn't even notice his arrival.

"I asked you first. Is this place the Hall of Justice? Nevermind, you guys wouldn't take a suspect to a hospital while in uniform, so that means that this place is secure, correct, Mr. Wayne?"

"How do you know that?" Batman asked, showing the slightest signs of surprise.

"What are you saying? You told me nine million, six hundred, seventy-six thousands seconds ago. Or one-hundred, sixty-one thousand, two-hundred, eighty minutes; or two-thousand sixhundred sixty-six hours; or one-hundred twelve days; or sixteen weeks; the same as four months ago Batman," I said evenly, mentally calculating how long it was from the seconds that passed. "And you still owe me dinner," I smirked.

"Ashley?" asked Black Canary softly.

"Obviously, who did you think I was, Alice?" I asked annoyed she still couldn't tell us apart.

"What happened to you?" she asked on guard and confused.

"What do you mean? You sent me to that fraud of a training center, and after going through hell to keep your identities secret, here I am!" I snapped wondering why all of my previous mentors were acting as if they didn't know me.

Batman was on full alert now, and Black Canary moved to bring a mirror to me. I screamed when I saw my reflection, and felt sick again. I retched on the floor and gasped for air.

In the mirror I did not see a thirteen-year-old girl. I saw a stranger at least a couple of years older; a girl with with long, fluffy hair, fuller lips, wide eyes in fear, and grown breasts instead of the budding ones I used to have. I looked down to get away from this unnatural transformation and saw long, slender legs. I could see that Black Canary put me in a grey v-neck t-shirt, and grey shorts; probably some of her old training clothes she kept aroung the Hall. I peeked into the mirror to see if there was any part of my old self still intact. I could only see myself in my striking blue eyes, but even they seemed to have dulled with the strain of the past four months.

"Is this really me?" I asked on the verge of tears. I lifted my hands to wipe away my forming tears and saw golden bands on my forearms, like a Genie.

"Of cour-" began Black Canary.

"Is it?" asked Batman cutting her off.

"What do you mean?" I cried out, frustrated.

"We need evidence," clarified Superman getting out of his seat.

"My name is Ashley Blaire, sister to Alice Blaire, daughter to Michael and Sally Blaire, and grand-daughter to Anastasia, who was my guardian after my parents died of causes I am unaware of. Anastasia passed away of natural causes when my sister, Alice, and I were five, putting us in the custody of Miss Emily Welby, and her orphange in Gotham City. Is that good enough?" I sneered at Superman.

"Hardly. Anyone that has read your profile could tell me that much," he replied coolly.

"Whatever, _Mr. Kent_. Now, how would I know such a thing? Miss Dinah, Mister Wayne?" I looked to them, showing I knew, a smile creeping on my face.

"Not good enough, Ashley would never act like this, imposter," Superman said superiorly as if he found out a flaw.

"Well, perhaps if you took your head out of your butt you'd see the truth," I muttered under my breath.

"Ashley would never speak in such a way to some one," said Black Canary taken aback.

"Well, she also would never talk to you willingly, so I guess things change," I said annoyed.

"I don't care if you are Ashley or not right now. Why don't you explain this ordeal you went through, and then we'll judge the weight of your words," rationalized Batman. I could tell he was tired of us talking in circles.

"Gladly," I said, launching into the tale of how I entered into this predicament. Starting with the pod, to the weird hands trying to search my brain, to the breaking of the pod, and meeting up with them above ground, and the loss of powers. I shivered as I got to that part. I discreetly tried hovering a little to make sure if it really happened. It seemed like I became even more grounded as I tried lifting myself.

It felt as if a part of my being vanished when I couldn't fly. Before I got my powers I was content, like a glass almost filled to the top. Then, when I experienced flying, and learned to use my powers, my cup overflowed.

But when I felt that my flight was gone, it was as if my cup became half empty, leaving me so much less fulfilled then before I had them. I couldn't even say it was empty because I still had my life, my senses, and my sister. Taking things into perspective keeps me from taking them for granted. And people that take things for granted don't hold onto them until they're gone.

"Wait, where's Alice?" I asked panic arising from my thoughts.

"The orphanage," said Superman. "I have been training with her these past months. She's improved greatly."

I sighed in relief and asked: "So when can I see her?"

"When we know that you are without a doubt her sister, and if so figure out what has happened to change you this much," said the ever-suspecting Batman.

"Bring in Saph. I'll let her poke through my brain, I mean, if anyone can assertain the truth, it'll be her," I replied upset they didn't believe me.

"You're much too slow," said a voice from the doorway. A girl was leaning on the doorframe with her legs and arms crossed. She wearing a sleeveless muted-pink, button-up shirt with the collor up, and the bottom untucked, hanging loose over her light jean shorts. Her hair was short, pink, with smooth bangs framing her face, and a thin white headband. She smirked when she saw my look of surprise.

She uncrossed her legs and I could see she was in transparent blue rain boots, and walked over. I got up, unsteady, and ran into her arms.

"Saffron!" I cried out.

"Hey brat," she said affectionately petting my head with one hand, and hugging me with the other. I started crying at hearing the first kind words since before the incident. She looked at the other heroes in the room and asked, "Who's the dumbass who couldn't tell this was Ash and woke me up in the middle of the night to have me verify it?"

I sniffled still embraced in her arms, relieved that she knew it was me. I remembered the first time I saw her as her secret identity and smiled a little. I didn't understand how she could change her hair back and forth, from pink to blue, but she said that was a story for another time.

"So, you going to explain the hair switch now?" I asked trying to leave this confusion, even for a minute.

She sighed and said, "You always remember the most annoying things at the most annoying times. Well, I can't go walking the streets with blue hair can I?" she replied sarcastically. Except that since it was Saph, she was probably being serious.

"Just get on with the analysis Saffron," said Superman.

"Looks like these morons won't learn unless I give them more proof, so let's get this over with," Saffron replied. She closed her eyes and I could feel a fog in my head, not unlike the feeling from inside my pod. I lifted my mental barrier and let her in; Saph was a friend. Like Alice used to say, I had nothing to hide from her.

After a few minutes, Saph gasped and held her hands to her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked afraid, trying to move closer, but Batman and Superman stood in my way, blocking me from my only friend besides my sister while Black Canary stood right next to her.

"It's nothing," she said weakly. "This is definitely Ashley, and she has been through a lot. She was stuck in that torturous pod for four months straight, _why didn't any of you check up on her?_" Saph yelled at them, the weight of my adversity sinking in.

_Adversity, what? Since when did I use such weird words?_ I thought to myself, then I searched my head and gasped. I may have kept CADMUS from taking things out of my head, but I didn't stop them from putting things in: alien equations, foreign terms, dates and events in history previously unknown to me.

"Well, I tried seeing her a few times, but they always told me she was training, and didn't want to be disturbed," defended Black Canary weakly, too absorded in Saph's rampage to notice my discovery. Batman heard me though and lifted an eyebrow.

"And you just went with it?" asked Saph disbelief clear in her voice, taking Batman's attention off of me. She turned to Superman and said, " And let me guess, you were busy _saving the world_."

"It's fine. I'm all right now," I said to Saph, trying to calm down the healer.

"Well, what do you plan on doing about this?" she asked. "She lost her powers, what'll she do?"

* * *

And so for the next few hours I ended up going through impossible tests in the training area Batman had set up a few years prior in the Hall of Justice. A written test where I learned the extent of the information CADMUS got in me; a test to keep Saph out of my mind; tests to measure my strengh, tests to measure my senses; it was too much. The last test was in a gym with padded floors, and all the equiptment was taken out.

"Paintballs will be shooting at you from various gun-points. You must dodge them," Batman's cold voice spoke through the speakers.

The guns appeared, shooting out hundreds of paintballs each second. I dodged as best as I could, but after being cramped in the dumb pod for so long I stumbled often, feeling Batman's dissapointment eminating from the control room. He must have turned up the level, because I suddenly was rapidly fired at, unable to dodge any.

"Argh!" I screamed closing my eyes and throwing my hands down from trying to cover my face; tired of the tests, tired of the humiliation. And then there were no more blasts. I could hear them hitting something, a wall perhaps, but none of them even grazed my still body.

I opened my eyes and saw a box surrouding me. It was blue, and flowing around me, but looked like glass. Like in an aquarium, when light filters through the waves, leaving patterns on the sides. The paintballs merely crashed against the box, splatering paint over its walls.

I gasped, and lost my focus. The wall dissapeared sending hundreds of paintballs pelting me. Batman turned off the machine and Saph was by my side in seconds.

"What happened?" she asked putting her hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eye.

"I don't know. Some one please tell me; I just don't understand," I said tears running down my face. It was too much, I couldn't handle any more tests or stress.

"I think you are able to project a force field. Would you mind tes-, I mean letting us check? If you can, please try to project it again," she said encouragingly.

I nodded and tried bringing it up. Nothing happened. I had no idea how I did it the first time. Then Batman and Superman walked towards Saph and me, and they looked upset. I closed my eyes and swallowed.

_I don't want to be seen; I don't want to be heard_, I thought to myself. _Take me away from here. I just want to dissappear_. And then I heard the two heroes gasp.

"Where'd they go?" asked Superman. I opened my eyes and saw another box around me, the same as before. Saph was inside it this time though.

"What are you talking about, we're right here," she said.

"Talk louder, I can't hear you!" shouted Superman, his patience thinning.

"WE'RE RIGHT-" began Saffron.

"I think I let up another barrier, except I didn't want to be seen or heard," I confessed before she screamed my ear off.

"Can you put it down?" asked Saph concerned. "We should explain."

I tried getting rid of the field. It was the same feeling I had when I put down my mind barrier to let in Saph.

I could see Superman's face scrunch up showing he was about to yell but Saph cut him off: "I have a basic hold on the situation. Why don't we let Ash get some rest, and I'll explain."

"Fine," said Batman aware that I was about to collapse again.

* * *

When I woke up Saph was there, and I mean right above my face, eyes wide and very close. So close I screamed.

She just started laughing, one hand holding a cardboard box, another wrapped around her trembling waist.

"Har har," I said unasmused as she sat up, her whole body shaking from her laughter. "What's in the box?" I asked raising myself into a sitting position.

"Your belongings" she shrugged. "I had a friend dig through the rubble to look for clues about your condition, and he just so happened to come across this."

"Speedy?" I asked, smirking.

"Speedster owes me big time, so here you are," she said handing me the box.

I raised my eyebrow at her; Speedy never wants to be in debt to anyone, and I wondered what could make him owe Saph of all people. I shook my head deciding to focus on my own problems.

I looked down and opened the box.

In it was my old brown uniform, the clothes I wore there when I arrived, a few things I packed in an overnight bag, and the leather braclet with my name.

"Here, I'll put it on for you," she said taking the braclet from the box. "We have a few things to talk about sweetie," she said after tying the bracelet over the ugly gold bands on my arms.

She sheperded me to one of the Hall's meeting rooms where Black Canary, Superman, and Batman were waiting.

Batman motioned Saffron and I to sit down and then said, "We've gone over the statistics we observed from your testing yesterday. Your strength has increased, and so has your hearing. They aren't in the super range, but are quite advanced. As seen by your fields yesterday and what Saph has been able to tell me, your mental strength has increased greatly, but it appears you are no longer able to fly. Your speed and agility has fallen, but that may just be due to the fact you were isolated in a cramped area for four months and aren't used to your new body yet. Speaking of your new body, it seems that you have aged approximately two years. You are biologically fifteen years old."

"What! How is this possible! Change me back!" I screamed confused and alone. My words came out rushed and mushed all together. Alice had always been my other half. I wasn't sure where this new information put me, except for away from her.

"That is impossible," said Batman.

"No," I spat back vemenently. "Being two years older than my twin sister is impossible."

"Stop worrying, I'll help you get used to this. You'll be at Happy Harbor with the other kids. There are plenty of fifteen-year-olds for you to copy," Black Canary said failing to assuage my feelings.

"Will Alice be there?" I asked getting to the point.

"Some days yes, only two of those kids stay at the harbor full-time."

"Good, I want to explain this to her as soon as possible."

"That won't happen," said Batman.

"Your sister has improved her abilities greatly, seeing you in such a state might be too much for her," said Superman. "Besides, the Ashley Blaire she knew is dead."

"So telling her I'm dead is less crushing than hearing her only sister died?" I asked wondering who thought up this crap.

"Ever hear of a clean break? Easier to heal," said Superman. "She sees you like this she'll keep on worrying, wondering if you'll ever return. Tell her you're dead, she'll take some time, but she'll get right back up on her feet, knowing that's what you'd want her to do."

"Like she wouldn't know I wouldn't want her to worry if I was alive and could just tell her?"

Black Canary looked my in the eyes and said, "Look, you hold back with her, and that keeps both of you from progressing. You look out for her too much, keeping yourself from moving forward, and you're smothering her. She needs this. She won't get better unless you let go."

"That's why you tried to separate us," I said thinking to a long time ago.

"Yes, but we tried too soon. You were both too young, too dependent on each other."

"Pick your new name," said Batman. "I need it to finish your new file and put it into the database."

"Ashley…." I said trying to think of a last name.

"Won't work," said Black Canary. "Use the same first name, and it'll be like putting on a big flashing sign for Alice. She's very in tune with you, and you need to keep away from that. You need to keep the flow of this in your hands."

**EMBER BANE** said a voice pierced through my head.

"Ember Bane," I repeated. "Yeah that'll work," I said as I thought about it. "The wind that blew the Ash away breathed life into burning Ember."

"Now that you've made this task metaphoric, let me take you out shopping," said Saph. We all just looked at her funny.

"What?" she asked. "We can't have her arrive at the Harbor without some belongings right? Alice isn't the only one who'll notice something's off."

"Very well," said Superman. "Ash- actually Ember. Right now we're not sure what the full effects of your time in CADMUS has done to you. Until we understand how your powers are working you won't be allowed to leave the harbor unless with a hero or Saph to guard you."

"Sure," I said too upset by the recent events to put up a fight.

Saph led me to a back entrance of the Hall, and hopped in a red convertible, waving me in. She drove us out of the parking lot and into D.C.

"Here's your file," Saph said a few minutes later, handing me a manila folder. "It has everything you need to know about Ember Bane. Black Canary and I worked together so that anyone that meets you now, won't recognize even a trace of Ashley."  
"Thanks," I murmered sullenly.

"And you'll be needing this brat," she said handing over more folders. "Here's the basic files on your soon-to-be roomates. Only their hero-idents, you got it? If you want to know about their secret identities, ask them. Besides, you've already trained with two of them, and have heard of another. No underhanded stuff I know you're capable of."

In two weeks I perfectly memorized every word typed on those papers. I formed new mannerisms, speech patterns, styles, and hobbies. With Saph's help I pieced together responses to my teamates.

I hated it.

Trying to become some one I'm not was terrible. My entire essence had been destroyed in the blink of an eye. But it was worth it. I was prepared that day in July, for the worst day.

* * *

"This is your new teammate," Black Canary introduced me to the five teens in the main area of Happy Harbor. "She's a bit rough around the edges, but she'll do fine."

"Until the League finds her adequate, she will not participate in any missions," added Red Tornado. The two adults left to let us to acquaint ourselves with each other.

Ashley would have been annoyed and retorted to the belittling of the android. But I was Ember now, and she was _always_ calm and collected.

"It's an honor to be training with you," I said as if we had never trained before. It was a while, even before my time in CADMUS, so I wasn't even sure if they'd remember me if I still looked like Ash. "It's unfortunate that I cannot be of assistance in missions, but I'll train hard to join you all."

"I'm Wally, and what's your name beautiful?" Wally said smiling in a way that reminded me of the guys flirting with Saph when we were buyning my new outfits. He said that same exact line the first time Alice and I met with him and Flash to work on our speed and agility.

Right now I was in dull green shorts with the bottoms rolled up once to form a cuff. I had my arms behind my back trying to hide the gold bands around my arms. Saph dressed me up in a tank top before I arrived at the Harbor. It was white, with two layers of thin, transparent material on top of each other, each one drapping a little farther than the layer before. A simple blue butterfly attachment adorned the left strap of my tank, shimmering in the light. I was wearing brown boots with heels that ended right below my knees that had laces tied all the way up.

"That's unnecessary information," I replied, being the coy lady I was supposed to. I changed to the pose Saph drilled into me for the past two weeks. Left hand on hip, right arm hanging behind my right side, head tilted slightly to the side, weigh on my left leg, and left foot pointing forwards, right foot towards two-O'clock.

"Yeah, that's right," said Robin excitedly.

"Ug, this guy's forbidden by Batman to reveal his secret identity," complained Wally.

"I'm Kaldur'ahm. My friends call me Kaldur," said the Atlantean.

"Hello, Kaldur'ahm," I said politely. I could see he didn't miss the signifigance of my greeting. "I suppose no harm could be done by giving you my hero identification. I am Blue Jay."

"Blue Jay? What's up with all of these bird names?" asked Wally eating some crackers out of a bag. "Black Canary, Sparrow, that other girl: Sparrow's sister, erm, what's-her-name. And now you."

"Do you-" I began, but was cut off.

"I'm M'gann, but you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name you know, because now I'm on Earth," the green girl rambled on. "And this is Superboy," she said holding her arm out to showcase the clone.

He and M'gann were the only two I hadn't met previously besides the Boy Wonder, but at least I had heard of him.

"Nice to meet you Superboy," I replied kindly. I didn't know his relationship with the Man of Steel, but I didn't want to find out with a lecture from him on being nice to his protégé. I was already in enough trouble with Superman as it was.

"I'm sorry, but could one of you show me to my room? I'm a bit tired," and I was. I spent the morning having Ember drilled into me one last time, packing up my new belongings from Saph's apartment in D.C. and bringing them to Happy Harbor.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" asked M'gann in a last attempt to reach out to me.

"Sorry, I just want to unpack and get to bed," I said. I got a funny look from Wally; it was only six-thirty, so I guess he was a night owl. I would have to remember that.

"It's fine. Besides, we have something to do, don't we?" said Robin giving a pointed look to Kaldur'ahm and Wally.

M'gann showed me a room in the back of the Harbor.

"Here we are," she said opening the door. "It's just a guest room, we weren't expecting another member."

"No, it's perfect," I said to reassure her. The room was about the same size as the orphanage, but since it was my own it seemed huge. It was plain. Nothing was in it yet. There was a bed in the far corner, a closest, and a wooden desk with a chair.

It was a blank canvas for me to manipulate to Ember's new likings.

"Good night, um Blue Jay," she said, leaving to prepare dinner.

_Happy Birthday Ember_, I thought to myself repeating Saph's words in my head.

"_I don't know how to say this, but you're entire body changed," Saph said after my makeover in D.C., suffling around nervously._

"_Yeah," I replied at her stating the obvious. "Ember is a whole two years older than Alice."_

_"Not a whole two years," she answered running her hand through her pink hair, sighing. "You're internal clock got messed up as well. Your body will have been existant for fifteen years on July seventeenth."_

_She cringed as if she expected me to blow up. "It's fine. I was expecting worse, since you've been acting funny all day."_

_"You're not upset? Your birthday was the last thing you shared with Alice, and now it's gone."_

_"Actually, Ash's birthday was the last thing she shared with Alice, and now she's gone," I said nonchalantly. I had already seen the change in my file, so the only surprise was that there was an actuall reason for the change._

_Saph looked uncertain, letting the topic drop, not wanting to pursue it farther than necessary._

I started unpacking my new outfits Saph bought me since my old ones weren't mine anymore, and even if they were they wouldn't fit. I pushed away the memory of buying them, not wanting to re-live the hours of non-stop shopping in stores with clothes for celebrities.

Even trivial things like that couldn't keep my attention occupied I noticed as tears ran down my face onto my clothes. My body shaking with the effort to keep from sobbing loudly. Who knows who else could hear me. I could definitely hear them laughing together on the other side of the Harbor in the kitchen.

I stopped unpacking and slidded into my bed, wrapping the covers around me. I could feel my face contort as I tried to keep my crying a secret.

The next day I got up and sneaked off to the bathroom to wash my face. My eyes were puffy and red, and there were tearstains running down my cheeks. I splashed cold water onto my face, and began to apply make-up. I did it specifically in a way to take attention away from my eyes. They were the only things that could compromise my cover. I sighed and mentally went through the basic traits of Ember:

_She's a rich young lady, close friend to Saffron, stylish, always looks charming, wears light makeup, graceful, bold, always upholds a certain amount of sangfroid, reserved about giving information…_ my thoughts were interupted by a knocking on the door.

"Hello? Blue Jay? Are you in there?" asked M'gann on the other side of the bathroom door.

I quickly checked my reflection making sure no one would be able to notice anything was off. Then I strutted out of the bathroom, nodding to M'gann as I passed her.

I went into the kitchen and gasped as I saw a mess of burnt toast, eggs with cracked shells in them, and bacon on the frying pan with the stove still on. I briefly wondered if the atmosphere on Mars could sustain fire before slipping on an apron and dumping the ruined food into the trashcan.

I put some more bread in the toaster, and lowered it from the highest setting to one proper for making toast, again wondering why the kitchen wasn't up in flames. I put some frozed sasuage in the microwave and started cooking more eggs.

"Hello Megan!" said an excited voice from behind me. "I should ask a human from Earth how to make Earth food."

"Start by staying in a room with cooking equiptment on," I said sourly.

"Okay!" exclaimed the martian, missing the sarcasm in my voice.

I heard heavy footsteps walk in and assumed it was Superboy. I made three plates and set breakfast on the counter for us all to eat.

I heard the transporter announcing to the entire compound Kaldur had arrived.

"Would you like some Earth food?" asked M'gann cheerily as he walked in.

"No thank you. I have already eaten alongside my King," he replied.

M'gann cleared the dishes and I went into the main room with the boys. I heard the transporter go off again and turned around when I heard who it was.

**Recognized, Sparrow.**

I saw Alice come through the beams. I sucked in a breath to calm myself for what had to be done.

"ASHLEY!" I cried out surprised. Everyone else looked astounded at my outburst. It was probably the most emotion I had shown since arriving. All the better to get across my point. "I'm so glad you're okay…" I trailed off, pretending to be descouraged by Alice's confused look.

"Hello, I'm Alice. You must have me mistaken for my sister Ashley," she said politely. "We're identical twins, so it makes sense for you to mistake me for her."

"Yes," I said, trying my best to act disoriented. "Of course she couldn't be here," I reprimanded myself just as planned. "I'm Blue Jay," I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you Blue Jay," she said, extending her hand as if I was a perfect stranger.

I shook her hand, pretending to be dazed.

"Unfortunately I must cut our meeting short. I still have much to unpack. The move tired me out, and I fell asleep before I could finish," I said ending our conversation. I had to wait to answer her bubbling questions until I could see her alone.

"Oh, you're living here? I thought only Megan and Superboy were doing that since they don't exactly have a place to go," asked Alice unknowingly setting off a landmine in my face, and missing the anger in Superboy's eyes.

"Yes, I am. And if you'd excuse me I must be off," I said brushing off her question feeling awful for snubbing my sister.

Back in my room I started unpacking again, and more tears started to fall, not the wailing of yesterday, but a quiet one, that filled my eyes, making my sight blurry. A few choking sobs had come out, but I quickly quieted them and started to work again, not even trying to stop them.

Seeing Alice broke down all of my defenses. I was relieved that she was healthy and happy, but seeing her reminded me of everything I used to be. Of everything I could have been.

I felt a presence behind me. My eyes widened, knowing I messed up not paying attention. Ember did not cry, especially in front of the enemy. My room was in the very back of the cave, away from the main areas. I briskly wiped my eyes, and turned around to the intruder. I was relieved when I saw it was just Superboy.

"Hello Superboy," I said with a little wave, hoping he didn't notice my tears.

He just grunted back. "I heard something strange back here. You know what it was?"

"Probably just me unpacking. There's nothing to worry about so you can leave," I said trying to shoo the clone away.

He huffed. "As if. Unpacking didn't sound like that when we did it."

I assumed he meant M'gann and himself.

"Well, you and M'gann haven't been here long have you? You probably just didn't have enough belongs to unpack."

Superboy glared at me with the intensity of Superman using his heat vision on a baddie. I was glad that he didn't share all of his counterpart's abilities, as rude as it sounds.

"I know what I heard," he growled.

"If you know, then why are you bothering to ask," I retorted crossing my arms in full Ember mode.

He looked as if he was about to explode when we heard the transporter announce Wally and Robin had arrived.

I quickly sidestepped Superboy, still in the hallway with his arms crossed, and closed my bedroom door behind me.

We walked together in the hallway leading to the main room, or rather Superboy was walking in front of me. I would have stepped in front of him showing who was in charge, but I trailed behind, quietly sneaking into the bathroom without him noticing.

I felt repetitive as I did the same procedure as the morning: washing my face, adding makeup, and applying a fake smile, mentally preparing myself to see Alice again.

I strutted into the main room where everyone was running to an exit leading to the outside. I followed behind where I could hear Robin and Red Tornado arguing.

"But it's been over a week, and noth-" began the Boy Wonder.

Red Tornado raised his hand, cutting him off. "You'll be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club," stated Kaldur.

"I disagree," I said. "This may not be a social club, trust me, if I had my choice of partners, none of you would be here, but we are a team." I lied. If I was myself I would never say such a thing, I would have loved to learn along with them, but I had to remind myself to follow the script.

"I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave," Red Tornado added walking into the base. "And Ember, do not forget you are not allowed outside of the compound."

I blushed scarlet at his reminder. Not only did he show I could not be trusted outside of the cave, but also he revealed my name.

"Oh, your name's Ember? That's a pretty name," said Alice, not realizing I meant it to be a secret. We all stood in silence, and I could feel the weight of everyone's unasked questions.

"Well, Superboy and I live here, we can play tourguides," said M'gann trying to ease the tension.

We all turned our attention to the clone, who looked flabbergasted at the attention and replied, "Hey, don't look at me."

I ignored Wally and Robin's little argument and began walking inside until I heard, "Team building, we all go," from behind me. I could feel Kaldur's eyes on my back, so I stopped and waited for them all to catch up.

M'gann showed us all around the compound and its exits. I was only half listening to the conversation, mentally listing who might start problems for me in this group.

Superboy was the first one on my list. He mangaged to get to my room without me noticing, I was distracted, but there really was no excuse. And he managed to hear me crying from the other side of the cave, and was inquisitive enough to investigate. He also didn't seem like a team player by his actions so far.

The next one was Kid Flash. I immediately took him off the list. Sure, he'd try to find out about me, but I doubt he has a burning curiousity that couldn't be sidetracked with a mention of Miss Martian.

Miss Martian. Her file mentioned mind reading and telekinesis. After some practice with Saph I had a base for my new powers, and with some more training I could easily match her. And if not, my mental barrier would be sure to keep her out. She seemed a bit air-headed, but that was likely just her acostoming herself to life on Earth. When it came down to it, I think I could trust her.

Aqualad could be taken off the list. He didn't seem to thrilled to be working together socially, so I didn't believe he would look much farther than what I would tell him about Blue Jay. And he didn't seem like someone to pry into another's personal life without his or her consent. He seemed rather serious, so I assumed I could count on him in a battle.

Robin was a definate person. If I ever wrote this down (which I wouldn't, you never leave any evidence, something I learned from his own mentor), his name would have a red check next to his name and be underlined twice. He had access to Batman's database and knew how to use it. It would be child's play for him to find out about me, or at least Ember's file. And with Ember, he probably wouldn't have far to go until he sees Ash. Most likely, he wouldn't look it up unless he had a good reason, so I had to be on alert near him to keep him from finding anything suspicious. When Alice and I had been training with all of the mentors, we had met all of their partners as well. Except for Robin. He was probably as secretive and careful as the Bat himself. I could definitely trust him in battle, if only that.

Lastly was Alice. She was at the top of my list, because if she found out everything else would be void. It wouldn't matter who knew what, and she would be pissed if she found out I was lying. If this were ever to get out, it would have to be on my terms. If it was in battle I feel that I could count on her, but I assumed she would be counting on me instead.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I smelled something odd.

Superboy must have noticed it as well as he stated, "I smell smoke."

M'gann's eyes got wide as she gasped, "MY COOKIES!"

She lifted herself off the ground with ease and sped to the kitchen. Everyone quickly followed after her, but I took my time.

I reached the kitchen as I heard the Boy Wonder say, "… he doesn't mind."

I looked to Wally and then the counter and sighed. He was leaning on the counter munching on cookies so badly burnt I couldn't figure out what the original type was. I saw Alice reaching to try one of the cookies to keep the martian's feelings from being hurt.

"Alice, please do not encourage her cooking," I said shaking my head. "She'll burn the place down if she doesn't understand the basics first. And please don't reach over the counter so close to the pan. You'll burn yourself," I said momentarilly reverting back to Ashley being protectibe of her sister.  
"And who are you to tell her what to do, _Ember_?" he asked lifting himself off the counter to look me in the eye.

I snorted. I wanted to retort 'her sister,' but that wouldn't have helped my quest. "Great job, you found out my name," I replied, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "You can't trust me. Oooh, well sorry to disappoint, but I have the entire League on my back, so get in line."

"Hey wait a minute," ordered Robin as I was getting ready to leave the room. "You're that whelmed girl from CADMUS, aren't you?"

"I am," I replied sharply. I saw a look go across Superboy's face that showed he didn't want to remember CADMUS just as much as I did.

"What were you doing there?" asked Wally with the delicacy of an elephant.

"Also, unnecessary information," I said irked.

"Superboy should know," offered M'gann. "They were both there, maybe he knows something."

"I don't care," said Superboy.

"Don't bring him into this," I said angrily. "You don't know what it was like there! We'd all be better off forgetting that place ever existed!" I shouted, my voice getting louder as I spoke.

"Again with the threats and demands," said Wally eating another burnt disk. "And what do you mean you have the entire League on your back?"

I was more interested in Superboy at the moment. He started leaving the room and then he turned back to us and shouted: "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

We all looked to M'gann, since she was the likely suspect.

**What's wrong?** I heard in my head, not unlike the voices I heard before. But this time I couldn't feel the malice the other one had. I heard Alice screech from behind me. This was her first time having something this far in her head; Saph would only try to poke around for a second then leave when she realized Alice didn't even try to block it.

**I don't understand**, the voice continued,** everyone on Mars communicates telepathically.**

"M'gann, stop," commanded Kaldur. M'gann shook a little at his tone. "Things are different-"

"Look, M'gann," I said cutting off Kaldur and putting up my own mental barrier. I saw her eyes widen as she saw what I could do. "I don't care that you don't know. I don't care that you're from Mars, and that's what everyone does," I said pissed, my voice becoming angrier as I continued, "You are on Earth. I know you're aware of it since you always go around saying it."

"Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy," Kaldur said in attempt to keep the peace between the two of us.

"Besides, CADMUS's creepy little psychic genomes left a bad taste in his brain. And looks like they left a bad impression in hers to," he said glancing at me.

I was breaking out in a cold sweat remembering my four months imprisionment. I could feel the intangible hands combing through my brain. My breath came in shallow huffs as I looked to Superboy. He was taking it better than my hysteria; he just looked pissed.

"I-I didn't mean to," M'gann stuttered.

"Just. Stay. Out." Commaned Superboy in a menacing tone. Then he walked out of the kitchen, leaving us to sit on a green couch by the hallway.

"Hello Megan!" she cried out for the third time that day. "I know what we can do."

She flew into the hallway and we all shrugged and followed her. I was down the hallway when I heard: "Superboy, please?"

"Don't talk to me." After a moment I heard his footsteps added to M'gann's.

She showed us to the hanger, and said, "It's my Martian Bio-Ship."

In front of us was a red blob, which I assumed to be her ship. I wondered how if it could create enough lift to fly.

"Cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute," added Wally.

"It's at rest silly," she said as if the thing was alive. "I'll wake it." She held out her arm, and the ship transformed, stretching until wings and a cockpit formed. It turned around so the back was facing us and a ramp came down to help us get on.

"Well, you coming?" she asked us all.

"Yeah!" said Alice excitedly running onboard, while the guys walked towards it slowly with their mouths gaping. I sighed and started walking away.

"Ember, don't you want to come?" she asked nervous.

"I thought I introduced myself as Blue Jay," I said avoiding her question. I really wanted to go. A space ship was the coolest thing ever! But I was forbidden to leave the island. Red Tornado made that quite clear. Besides, this was supposed to be team bonding. And I was not a part of the team.

When I saw her face fall I added, "You may call me Jay, if you like."

"There's plenty of room Jay," she said in a last attempt. She really didn't understand. There was no room. In my two weeks I spent transforming into Ember, everyone else spent their time together: practicing, joking, just being near each other.

They didn't see it, but I could. They were forming a bond, it may be clumsy and small, but it was one that had no place for me.

"Maybe next time," I said softly, walking out of the hangar.

* * *

Authoress's Note: Jeez. Why do I keep writing these long chapters? Well they're long for me. I personally like ones maybe half this size. What do you all think: too long, too short? Yeah, I know Ember is acting a bit strange and contradicting herself right now (and thinking in the third person), but don't worry she gets better. She just needed this chapter to adjust to her new life and everyone else. (Sorry if anyone (especially Black Canary) was OOC, I'm still working on that). Next chapter Mr. Twister arrives and all that. We finally are all caught up with the show. I'm thinking of having Alice's POV, but I don't know. What do you think?

And here's Ember's description, I know it was a little hazy with her growing two years. I didn't want to do this before her transformation because I'd just have to do it again, especially since she spent those two weeks with Saph having a full makeover. She has fair skin, and has the same black hair. It's much longer and goes down her back in layers without bangs. She's around Wally's height now, while she and Alice were shorter than Robin before. Her eyes are the same blue, which is why she has to use certain makeup that takes away attention to them. She always wears those gold bands on her arms. She lost her flight, but there'll be more about that in the next chapter. Thank you for reading so far, and if you could, please make my day and review.


	5. Chapter 4: What it means to be a TEAM

YES! FINALS ARE DONE, AND SCHOOL IS OVER FOR THE YEAR! I'm so excited, I love Smmer Vacation, and sleeping in. And in honor of the first day of my vacation, here's the next chapter of Lonely Swan!

**Disclaimer: **I wish I own Young Justice, but I don't, which is probably a really good thing.

* * *

**What it means to be a "TEAM"**

I waved as I saw the bio-ship fly away, and waited until it was out of sight before I went to my room. Luckily, the hangar was in the back of the cave too, so I didn't have to walk far.

I sat on my bed and looked at my arms. Gold bands captured them like a bonded genie. I scratched at them, pulled at them, and even tried biting them once, but they would not come off. I finally stopped when I scratched my arms raw.

I wouldn't cry though. I blinked back the frustrated tears. Sighing, I looked through my closet and pulled out black shorts and a deep blue camisole. I changed into them then ran to the main room to train, which was practically a workout in itself.

I went into the training ring and activated it. Training dummies that vaguely looked like scarecrows popped out of the floor and I started attacking them. Kicking and punching until they were knocked down.

As I defeated them, more surrounded me. There was an impenitrable wall of them encompasing me, and I put up my force field.

The glassy blue box kept them all out. I tried making more, smaller ones. The smallest I could make was one that I needed both hands to hold. I had wanted to throw them at the enemies, but the fields I made were too unwieldy.

I put the box I made down and sat on it, watching the dummies try and penetrate my original field.

"Having fun are we?" asked Black Canary walking in, crossing her arms.

"As if. Flying is much better than this weird stuff," I gestured at the boxes around me.

**That is because you do not see your true potential, Ember; or would you prefer it if I used your old name, Ashley?**

I screeched, falling as all of my fields disappeared. The dummies all came at me at once; attacking me while my guard was down.

**Ember would be more accurate, wouldn't it? Ashley was sealed away with your powers in those bands surrounding your arms. And don't bother trying to remove them again, you can't separate from them.**

"Ashley!" cried Black Canary, running to the control panel to shut down the dummies. Their assult was nothing in comparison to the shock I felt at something being in my head again. I put up a barrier in my mind, keeping the thing out.

All the dummies went to holes surrounding the training circle, and went down below the floor, leaving me alone lying on the floor.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I-I heard it," I said hyperventilating, curling up on the floor. "I heard it. What does it want? I've already left…"

**You may have left CADMUS and the genomes, but I need no such bonds to reach out to you. Your weak barrier cannot hope to keep me out. I have granted you a brilliant gift. Do you not like it? Well, I'll give you a chance to use it, to see its magnificance. At these coordinates, your dear sister will be swept away if you do not help soon.**

It ripped through my mind-block, even though I could feel it was still active, protecting my mind. The Voice felt male, but it had a quality to it that I couldn't decide its gender. It was deep but playful, wise but young. It was low, and every word was spoken slowly, deliberately.

I could tell the voice left me alone. I jolted as the coordinates entered my mind. I stood up shakily walking to the hangar, wondering if I was the one controlling my body, or the Voice.

"What is going on Ashley?" asked Black Canary putting herself between the hallway and me.

"My name is Ember, Ember Bane," I said passing her. I lifted my hand, and I set up a thin rectangular force field between her and me, stretching the perimeter of the hallway.

"Where are you going? Come back here!" she yelled, pounding on the wall, trying to reach me. She sucked in a breath, about to use her power.

I laughed. Lifting both hands above my head, I brought up a force field cube around her.

"Stop this!" she screamed, although it was barely audible traveling through my field. I didn't make her invisible; I wanted to wait and see if someone else would be able to break her out.

I turned back to face her, watching her scream at the walls of her cage.

"See you later," I said smiling at her. She fell silent as she my expression, and I quickly went back to the hanger.

I opened the doors to outside and then formed a thin field on the floor. I used my mind to lift it a few inches to see if I could force it to move without my physical interference. It raised, and then I stepped on.

It lowered an inch, but I focused on the field and it ascended again. I focused on the coordinates given to me, and sped away as if I was riding a skateboard.

* * *

**ALICE POV**

"Received, adjusting course," said Megan, replying to Red Tornado.

"Um, what's happening at the power plant?" I asked confused a few minutes later.

"We don't know, all Red Tornado told us was that there was an emergency," said Wally.

"Tch," said Robin. "They're just trying to keep us busy. They have monitors all over the planet and they can't figure out what's happening?"

"I think I know the cause," said Superboy glancing to his right. I followed his gaze, and saw a tornado coming straight for us.

"Brace yourselves," I squeaked grabbing on to my seat. The wind blew us in all directions tossing us around like dolls, strapped in as we were.

Megan managed to land her ship and we all jumped out through the bottom.

"Robin, are tornados common in New England? Robin?" He asked turning to us, but the boy disappeared. We all heard him laughing, but I couldn't tell where from.

We turned our attention to the plant, where explosions were coming out of the windows.

"Let's check it out," said Wally sprinting to the building.

We all followed after him and saw Robin get thrown to a column.

"Who's your friend?" asked Superboy, running up to Robin, getting ready to attack the enemy.

"I didn't catch his name, but he plays kind of rough!" he called out.

"My apologies," said the enemy. He wore red and navy armor with forces coming from his palms, like wind pulsing around him.

"You may adress me as Mr. Twister," he added sending gusts towards Superboy, knocking the unprepared clone away.

"Superboy!" I called watching him ram into a wall.

Wally pulled out his goggles, and we locked eyes. I nodded to him, and in the corner of my eyes I saw Megan and Kaldur do the same thing.

We all ran at the same time to attack Mr. Twister. Wally ran forwards to kick him, but was blown away outside. Megan and Kaldur ran up together, and were also blocked by Mr. Twister's gusts. They flew backwards, Kaldur hitting a column, and Megan crashing into the floor.

I flew up and got ready to punch him, but he flipped his arm as if I was an annoying fly, sending a wave of air towards me, knocking me off balance.

I managed to regain control right before hitting the floor, and ran towards Robin, who just got up.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children," Mr. Twister said as I stood by Robin.

I watched as Robin pulled out something from behind his back and say, "We're not children!"

Robin threw them, but Mr. Twister set off the first before it could reach him with his powers.

"Objectively you are," he said, flicking the other out of his chest. "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed. Let's see you perturbed after we kick your can!" shouted Robin as the other got up. Megan thrust her arms out letting the tool above Mr. Twister's head collapse, allowing Superboy to come up and attack him.

Mr. Twister was able to blow him away again since he was in the air, but this time he was thrown straight into Megan.

Kaldur and Robin ran up together, but were caught in mini-tornados, and then crashed into each other.

I ran up to help, but was blown away before I could get close.

"Indeed, that was quite turbing," he said as he flew up and started leaving. "Thank you."

"No!" I cried out, flying up to follow after him. He briefly turned around and sent a strong gust towards me, sending me into the opposite wall.

"Aaah!" I cried as my arm smashed against the wall. I could hear it crack as I watched him fly away.

Robin got up and walked to me to make sure I was fine as the others started walking outside.

"You all right?" he asked quickly wanting to get to Mr. Twister as soon as possible.

"Yeah," I lied, not wanting to hold him back. He grabbed my hand to help me up, but it was the injured one. I screamed out in pain.

"What's a matter?" he asked, worry clear in his voice.

"My arm, don't worry about it," I said tears from the pain forming in my eyes. I quickly blinked them away, hoping his glasses were dark enough that he wouldn't notice.

"Get going," I said like Ash would have told me, my voice dropping a little deeper, looking him in his glasses where I thought his eyes would be.

"I will be of no use right now, and neither will you if you sit here with me," I said as I heard a crash outside. "Help them," I said nodding outside. "That's where the baddie is, not in here. I'll be fine."

"Okay," he said running out.

I tuned in my ears so I could hear what was happening outside.

"I got you Wally," I heard Megan say. I thought of how Ash would reprimand her for using his secret identity in battle, which made me forget some of the pain in my arm.

"Thanks," replied Wally.

"I would have thought you all learned your limitations by now," I heard Mr. Twister say. I tried moving to get up, and flinched as I jostled my arm. I sighed and supposed I wouldn't be helping my team anytime soon.

"What do you want!" shouted Kaldur.

"Isn't it obvious?" our enemy answered with a question. I really hated it when people did that, especially when it was retorical. I bet he would answer himself in a second. Ash always answered me straight.

"I'm waiting for a real hero," he answered just as I thought he would.

"Read his mind, find a weakness," ordered Kaldur, probably to Megan.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that," she replied confused.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" shouted Robin annoyed.

"I'm getting nothing," said Megan quietly. "Hello Megan!" she exclaimed, "Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise!" she said revealing her discovery to the others.

I wanted to go up and hit Red Tornado for hurting my arm in practice, but decided not to get up when I felt it throb with pain at the idea.

"He's inorganic," she said explaining to the others. "An android," she laughed, "How many androids do you know that can generate tornados?" she asked.

"Red Tornado sent us here," confirmed Kaldur. I could hear frustration in his voice.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough," added Robin annoyed. "This is his test! Something to keep us busy!" he ranted.

"Speedy called it," said Wally. "We're a joke," he added on his voice saddening at his conclusion.

I wondered why the others were so upset. More training is good, especially field-battle practice. It was a good opportunity to learn, especially since Red Tornado wasn't in charge of training.

I heard Kaldur grunt and Wally say, "This game; so over."

"We know who you are, and what you want!" shouted Robin, probably to Red Tornado.

"So let's end this," finished Kaldur.

"You consider it ended," said Red Tornado. I could hear something going outside, but I couldn't tell what was happening. I assumed he was building a tornado with all the trees nearby rustling, but I couldn't think what he'd need it for with the practice over.

"An impressive show, but we will not indulge you. We will not engage!" shouted Kaldur above the noise of the wind.

* * *

**EMBER POV**

"WE WILL NOT ENGAGE!" I heard Kaldur shout as I made my way closer to the battle. The enemy was charging up a great tornado. I dropped my field and landed on the ground in front of him.

"Yeah, well I will," I muttered running up to the enemy and raising my leg to kick him.

He blocked and threw me aside with a gust of wind. I got up and looked at the others.

"What are you guys waiting for?" I screamed, trying to be heard over the raging wind.

"We're not going to let the League play with us," said Robin.

"Why does it matter who is playing with us?" I asked. "It is our _duty_ to protect people. Even if we're being stringed along like a marionet," I said trying to punch Mr. Twister.

He dodged charged up another tornado. The sky turned black and lightning crashed down.

"Can Red Tornado do that?" asked Wally, pointing to the enemy.

"You think I'm Tornado?" he asked mechanically. "Ironic."

He blasted blasted us all away with a strong lightning strike to the ground. I didn't have time to set up a force field to protect us.

Superboy was the first to get back up on his feet. His jacket was all torn, so he ripped it off and jumped up to attack the enemy.

He sent blue-hot lightning bolts from his palms that struck Superboy in the chest.

"Superboy!" I screamed staggering up, as he crashed into the ground, tearing up the ground in a line to where the others were crumpled.

The enemy hovered down closer, an electric current surrounding his body, charging up to finish us off. I could feel the energy radiating off of him.

I put up a field to make us invisible, and hoped it would be strong enough to fend off his attack.

M'gann must have had the same idea, because her bio-ship flew over us at that moment.

"Fine then," said the enemy. "Fine then, I won't deny you have power. But playing hide-and-seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives. So stay conceled! If you confront me again, I will show you no mercy." he ordered as he flew away.

"What happened?" asked Wally after the enemy had left hearing-range.

"I place the bio-ship between us," replied M'gann softly.

Superboy grunted and smashed the torn up ground around him.

"And that's supposed to make it right?" he asked moving closer. You tricked us into thinking Mr. Twister was Red Tornado."

"It was a rookie mistake," defended Robin.

"You are pretty inexperienced," added Wally. He and Robin looked embarassed, as if she was someone they didn't need. "Hit the showers, we'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way," ordered Superboy. That set me off.

"She didn't do it on purpose!" I yelled at them. "And it's not as if you guys could have stopped this, Mr. Twister was it, on your own," I retorted, angered at their hostility.

"You," I said looking Superboy in the face. "Are what? A seventeen, eighteen week old clone? As if that gives you any authority to say what goes. Who do you think you are? That _moron_ Superman?" I asked sarcastically, mentally kicking myself for bringing in Ash's personal feelings. I couldn't help it; they were being intolerable.

"Not all of us are born into this," I said looking them all in the eyes, one at a time. "Wait, were're missing one. Sparrow was it? Where is she?" I asked, my voice unconciously becoming threatening. Superboy and Wally ignored me to chase after Mr. Twister.

Robin had a guilty look on his face, so I asked him directly. "Where is my-" I was about to slip out 'sister,' but I caught myself. "Where is Sparrow?"

"In the power plant," he answered, running after Superboy and Wally.

"I was just trying to be a part of the team," said M'gann dejected.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure we have a team," replied Kaldur before he followed the others.

"I'm sorry," I said to her. "But with our line, we aren't allowed to make mistakes." I thought about my own mistake and where it put me. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. She needed to learn it quickly, the sooner the better.

"And don't worry, battling isn't all a team does," I said to M'gann, giving her a helping hand to get her off the ground. "Who'll make them food when I'm not around? A team is a group of people who can trust each other and lean on each other. They form by just being near each other. You are definitely a part of the team," I said confidently, slightly jealous she was a part of a group where she would be accepted. I knew as soon as I returned to the mountain, I would be decommisioned.

"Thank you Blue Jay," she said taking my hand and getting up. "Let's get Alice."

We got in the plant and saw Alice leaning on a wall.

"Sparrow!" I cried out, running to her. "What happened? Can you move?"

"Mr. Twister blasted me. It hurts to move, I already tried getting up," she replied weakly. She looked paler than usual, and had a thin layer of sweat on her.

"I heard everything though," she continued. "Don't worry Megan. You'll find a place soon. At least you did something; I was just in the way. I couldn't even try to stop him."

I looked at her, all broken and felt anger bubble up inside of me. She was too considerate of the others. Who would think that getting hurt helping others was bothersome?

"Stay still, I'll lift you," I ordered sharply, too enraged to sound kind. "Miss Martian, please get the bio-ship ready."

"Yes," she said flying outside.

"Sorry, but even if you lift me, I'll be in pain. Go… after Mr. Twister, I'll… be fine…" she said, her breathing uneven. I wondered how long she was stuck like this.

I held out my arm and created a field around her.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. She gasped as she shifted to see better.

"Don't move," I commanded. I lifted my field and had it tail me to the bio-ship.

M'gann already set down the ramp, so I walked up and had Alice follow. I set her down on one of the chairs and M'gann wrapped her in her seatbelt; she had the chair wrap around her arm so she wouldn't hurt it.

"Calling for Red Tornado," said M'gann as the bio-ship lifted off the ground.

"Transmission accepted," replied Red Tornado's monotone voicebox as he appeared on the screen.

"The team really needs your help," she said.

"If I intervene, it would not be to help. Still, it is an odd coincidence that this Mr. Twister shares my elemental abilites, and my immunity to telepathy."

"He's obviously after you Red," I huffed.

"Blue Jay, please release Black Canary and return to the cave," he replied without feeling.

"Later. We need to finish this, he's waiting for you to come so he can strike," I said fixing my cami. It got crumpled in the battle. I looked the android in the eye and commanded, "Place the battle area under emergency evacuation. Batman is able to send out an immediate alert to all the residents occupying the area."

Red Tornado merely responded, "Affirmative."

"Hello Megan!" she exclaimed. I hissed under my breath. "Transmission terminated!" she said cheerily to the screen.

**All of you**, she said telepathically. Alice screamed in shock. It was probably too much for her worn body.

"Can't you filter who you talk to?" I asked watching my sister pant trying to find words.

She shook her head and continued, **I know, I know.**

That was enough for me, I blocked her out, and put Alice in another field, hoping I could use it to help block out M'gann.

"Thank you," she whisphered as she closed her eyes and fell back against her chair.

A few minutes later M'gann said, "We're almost there, I have a plan," she said, "You helped me think of it. I'll need your help."

As we flew closer to the battle-scene I saw Mr. Twister ravage the town.

"Anything so that these people don't get hurt," I said, my voice becoming more menacing.

"You can make barriers, right?"

"Yes, as you can see by looking at Sparrow."

"Good, we'll need them," she said transforming into Red Tornado, her voice taking on his mechanical traits. "Wally will use his speed to create tornados for me, but I'll need you to put a barrier between them so that they both go away as if they nullified each other. Can you do that?" she asked.

"Of course. I can do it from in here if you park your ship in camoflouge mode. I'll stay anyways to watch Sparrow," I answered, looking outside where Superboy and Kaldur where being thrown around, destroying buildings.

"I will _not_ forgive these fiends," I muttered as M'gann landed the bio-ship and left. While she went off pretending to be Red Tornado, I thought back to my powers, I felt a slight connection to the base.

I must have forgotten to release Black Canary. I was about to free her when I heard the Voice.

**Do you think this is wise?**

"What do you mean?" I asked pausing, hoping he wouldn't be able to detect my fear.

**My scared little Swallow, I know all. And would it be wise to release those who wish to cage you? Especially someone that you don't trust?**

"What I do is of no concern to you," I said sending out a thin field between Wally and Mr. Twister's tornados.

**Of course it is. I give you your own judgement, but you choose the wrong people to believe. You can trust in me…**

"Shut up," I said mentally breaking the connection to Black Canary's field, freeing her.

I looked out the window and saw Mr. Twister shoot more lightning out of his palms. It hit a boat that exploded on impact, tossing aside M'gann in disguise.

Mr. Twister walked close to M'gann's fallen form, laying on the ground and said, "Stay still, android." Wires extended from his hands and locked onto her head. "Reprogramming won't take long," he said.

M'gann pulled out the wires, and formed her head back into its Martian form saying, "Longer than you might think."

She threw him back into a tornado Wally made, and Mr. Twister was tossed straight into Superboy's fist. He hit the android multiple times before punching him into the water.

He soon flew out of the water and hit the ground, I think Aqualad did something, but hearing underwater is more difficult.

M'gann used her telekinesis to tear off his arms, ending his generating powers and Robin threw more explosives.

He fell to the ground and a man in a green bodysuit fell out. He muttered something unintelligible. I started jumped out of the ship and nodded to M'gann. Without hesitation she lifted a large boulder from the rubble and crushed the man.

"M'gann no!" cried Kaldur trying to hold her back.

"It's fine," I said.

"What are you talking about? I don't know how things are done on Mars, or wherever you come from," he said turning from me to M'gann, then back to me, "But on Earth WE DON'T EXECUTE OUR CAPTIVES!"

"You said you trust me," M'gann smirked lifting the rock. Robotic pieces were strewn about, all that was left of the man.

"That was an android. If someone were smart enough to contrive such a plan to conquer a hero, they wouldn't be so careless as to do it themselves. Besides, my hearing is superior to yours; I could hear the same mechanical tone as Mr. Twister and Red Tornado."

"Wow, you put so much thought into it. I just realized that's why he couldn't read my mind," she said guseturing to the metal and wires.

"Tch, there's a difference between using telekinesis and using your brain," I said, walking up to her. "It was fine this time around, as I was here to see through his disguise, but remember, not only androids can block you out." I pointed to myself, then turning to the bio-ship.

"Cool, suvenior," I heard Wally say.

I looked to Alice and gave a small smile. She was still asleep, but she seemed so peaceful. I gently swiped my hand over her forehead to fix her misplaced strands.

"What are you doing to her?" asked Robin worried. "You could jostle her, we should keep her still."

"You should shut up so she can sleep," I said annoyed. "And you don't give me orders."

**That's my job.**

"That's Saphire's job," I replied to both.

"Uh, everyone why don't we buckle up so we can go home?" M'gann asked from her chair.

We all sat in our seats and watched as belts strapped us in. We flew in silence except for Wally and Robin talking about suveniours.

* * *

I kept looking at Alice, to make sure she was okay. It felt like forever until we reached the cave, and sent her to the infirmary. We tucked her into a bed, where she slept with a big, white cast on her arm, and bandages all over her body under her white hospital-gown. I was sitting with her alone when Batman came in.

"You disobeyed orders," his low voice grumbled, clearly upset.

"Jeez!" I exclaimed. "No matter how much my hearing improves, I'll never be able to notice you entering," I said facing him, placing my hand over my heart to calm it down.

"You directly disobeyed orders to stay in the harbor. You entraped Black Canary, and ignored Red Tornados orders to return."

"Let's go somewhere else, we'll wake up Alice," I said quietly, hoping to pull the conversation into my influence while keeping Alice from hearing.

He walked out of the room and I followed him, head hung low. I followed him without paying attention until I realized we were in the main room, with everyone else.

"We're out of the infirmary. Now for your punishment."

"Wait," I said, looking at the others, confusion spreading across their faces. "I disobeyed orders, but I worked alongside them, did I not?" Now I had to argue as Ember, which made this so much more difficult than just begging forgiveness. Unfortunately, she does not seek amnesty, especially not in front of an audience.

"Before I go about getting you to forget your punishment, was anyone in the battle-scene hurt?" I asked hiding my fear by implying I would beat him in this argument.

"No, my alert evacutated all that remained," he replied brusquely.

"Thank goodness," I sighed relieved. "Now onto business," I said confidentally, standing up straight, crossing my arms. "Why should I be punished for partaking in the team-bonding exercise? I declined riding with the others, realized my mistake, and then followed in hopes of being accepted. Is that wrong?" I asked smirking at my obvious lie.

"In you pursuit you captured Black Canary in one of your force fields, and left her their for an extended amount of time."

"Well, Bats, she had room; it's not like I cramped her in a box that wouldn't fit her. And she was about to use her powers on me, you know with my hearing that could easily have destroyed my eardrums. I didn't have enough time to think of a way to defend myself, so I merely incapacitated the cause in my haste. Does she herself have charges against me?" I asked facing her as she entered the room.

She sighed. "I suppose not," she said. "It was self defense, so I have no problems. I should have been able to block it."

"See?" I asked; glad one hurdle was overcome. But also a bit annoyed she was still soft when it came to me.

"You still do not have full control of your powers," she added. I cringed as I saw Batman find a weakness in my defense. "And I do not clear you from the direct insubordination of leaving."

"She was in danger," I said narrowing my eyes. They knew I would sacrifice everything for Alice, they just didn't know how far I'd already gone.

"What is this about?" asked Robin, speaking what the others were probably thinking.

**Recognized, Saphire** called out the transporter.

"I should be asking that," she said. "Hey brat, what crap have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"She was in trouble, don't give me that look," I said as she rolled her eyes.

"How did you aquire this information?" asked Batman.

"You came before we alerted Red Tornado of Mr. Twister," added M'gann. "Uh, who are you?" she asked Saph.

"Saphire, this brat's best, and probably only friend," Saph replied pointing towards me.

"I better leave before I continue. I'll lose the trust of everyone in the League and my team," I said trying to walk away.

"All the better for you to say it up front _Ember_," taunted Wally.

"And who is this _she_ you keep referring to?" asked Robin.

"I'll explain the circumstances of my arrival, but that information is classified Robin. If the included party wishes to disclose those details, then so be it, but I will not tell."

I turned to the others, cleared my throat and began: "Sorry Superboy, but something with CADMUS has ties to me. I can hear a male voice pierce in my head, probably from my time in their facilities. He told me the location of the battle; I came. End of story. He's the one that's been screwing with me," I said turning to Batman, showing him the bands on my arms. He barely nodded, but I could tell he understood.

I saw rage cross Superboys face as I mentioned that place. "So you let them in again? Well stay away from me!" he shouted walking away.

"Well soooooo sorry that this _thing_ in my head is more powerful than M'gann. Not everyone can be as easy to block. AND I WILL STAY AWAY!" I yelled back. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" I heard something break as he vented.

I wanted to break something too, but instead I took as deep breath and turned back to Batman. "I feel that I have some things to discuss with the League. I won't bother having you get rid of my sentence," I said haughtily. "It seems you will serve as the jury, judge and executioner. Lucky, isn't it? After that fun, you get to bring me to my next trial with the League."

"You will be in a confined area until the first of next month. Active starting at sunrise tomorrow. Spend your time packing necessities. Any and all things excessive will be discarded," he replied, then walked away, into the corridor.

"Thought as much," I said, glad my outburst to Superboy was justified. "Wait. Query: does a dress count as excessive? You still owe me dinner," I winked as I strutted back to my room, heart pounding from standing up to Batman, who paused for a minute before disappearing into the shadows of the hallway.

I heard a knock as I re-packed the suitcase I finished unpacking only the day before. I sighed, I doubted I would be allowed back after I explained to the League my situation.

"I'm busy," I called, not wanting any visitors.

My door opened and I heard, "Hey brat, is that any way to talk to your best friend."

"Saph!" I called turning around. "You didn't have to come, nothing happened."

"As if, you talked back to Batman, found some weird voice in your head, locked up Black Canary. As if I would miss it. You versus Batman was the battle of the year." She sat down on my bed, her smile disappearing from her face. "Did you tell her yet?"

"I plan to as soon as she wakes up," I said quietly,

"Well you better get going," she said crossing her arms. "She woke up during your fight. You talk to her, I'll finish packing," she comprimised nodding her head toward the door. "By the time you're done, you'll have to go."

"Yes," I said, pensive about the job to be done.

I walked to the infirmary and stepped into Alice's room.

"Oh, hi Ember, or Blue Jay. I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted to be called by your hero identity," she said with a half smile. I could tell she was in pain.

"You can call me Ember anytime, or just Jay if we're in battle. Blue Jay could be a bit troublesome to call out when fighting."

"Okay Ember!" she smiled wider.

"You have better hearing than most, so I assume you heard my rant out there," I half-asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," she said. "You and Superboy get pretty loud, wait how do you know about my hearing? And you mistook me for Ash. Have you met her?"

"I came here today to discuss that. You weren't there, when Superboy and I escaped CADMUS, but we were both there for some time. I hadn't met him before that point, but I did meet Ashley. She entered about a month after me.

"We quickly became friends since we were in the same training group, maybe even the only group. She was kind, she helped me train even more than those scientists."

"She always helped me with training, so I can see that," Alice smiled, probably thinking of a memory of me training with her.

"She would always talk about you," I smiled, pretending to remember something that didn'' happen. "She absolutely adored you.

"We were in training one day, hiking," I said, my voice chocking and tears forming thinking of the pain Alice would feel. Thinking about the lie I had to tell. "There was a rock slide. She was in front of me; oh I'll never forget the look of pure fear she had on her face. A large boulder came crashing down, straight for me," I said, sobbing the words out. I saw through my bleary eyes, Alice's smile was gone along with the rest of her previous cheeriness, tears welling up in her own eyes.

"She-She saved me," I continued, my voice trembling. "She jumped forward and pu-pushed me out of the way. She was crushed. She told me one thing before she passed: 'Please take care of my sister, take care of Alice.'"

"No," said Alice. "Ash would not leave me. YOU'RE LYING!"

"I'm not," I sobbed out. "Ash is dead!"

And she was, all that was left was Ember.

Alice got out of her bed, wincing as she felt the pain of moving her injured body.

"Alice…" I said, not knowing what to do.

"You killed her," she said getting in my face. Before I knew what happened, she slapped me across the face, except it was with her casted hand, leaving more of an impact. "YOU MURDERER!" she cried out.

I heard a gasp and turned around. Behind me was Robin, Wally, Kaldur, M'gann and Superboy standing in the doorway. M'gann had flowers in her hands, a gift for my sister.

"Leave," I commanded, too exhausted to say anything else.

"No, you leave," Alice said in a threatening voice I never heard before. I looked to her and saw pure hatred distort her face. It was the first time I ever saw such an expression from her, from anyone. And it was all aimed toward me. I put my hand over my mouth and ran past everyone, running until I reached the main room. Saph was waiting alongside Batman.

"The deed is done," I said grabbing my suitcase from Saph, tears streaking my face. I could see the shock on her face, but didn't bother explaining. I was sure the others would know by now. They could tell her.

"Come now, Robin, Blue Jay," commanded Batman, standing by the transporter. "Put this on," Batman ordered, handing me a blindfold. I couldn't fight back, so I nodded and covered my eyes.

* * *

**Authoress' Note**: Whoo! This was a tough chapter to write. When I was re-watching the episode it took me forever to figure out what Mr. Twister was saying. How do you like the POV change? What do you think about Alice's outburst? I was reading the wiki page for Black Canary and found the link to Lady Shiva, and took the basic idea from that, if any of you know what I mean.

I like putting in some artistic license into my chapters, so do you think I was too close to the real episode? I wanted to keep some of the same lines, but put Ember's twist on it. Also, have any of you noticed that in "Drop Zone" the date reads June 19th and 22nd? Did they mean July, because they only came together on July 4th? I'm just going to assume they meant July for convience.

Please leave a review; it would make my day to hear any and all questions and critisms you have!


	6. Chapter 5: Summer Vacation

Oh, I am so glad that I finally finished this chapter! Sorry for totally missing my deadline. I thought Summer would make me faster, but I'm turning into a slug. Here we see Ember's "confinement" and the begining of the group's jouney to Santa Prisca.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice, if I did, I would change the date in Drop Zone so it said July, just because I could.

**Summer Vacation**

* * *

I couldn't see.

Batman had me put on a blindfold before he led me into the transporter. I walked slowly; making sure the ground was stable under my feet, my suitcase dragging behind me. The floor was uneven since it kept bumping over things.

I tripped over something and fell to the ground. My hands automatically threw themselves in front of me to catch myself. The ground wasn't floor, but hard dirt and rocks. I heard Robin cackle, and got up, wiping my scratched up palms on my shorts.

"Where am I?" I asked, trying to feel around for my suitcase. I lost it in my fall.

"Yeah, why is she here?" asked Robin. "Shouldn't she be with the League or something?"

"Grab her belongings," Batman told the Boy Wonder. "She'll be here until her sentence is completed."

"What!" exclaimed Robin, I heard my stuff fall again; he must have dropped it. "She can't stay here, what do you mean!"

"I'll explain later, let's get her to her room," was all Batman would say on the matter.

"Her room! What's going on!" he cried out, but Bats didn't answer. I guessed this was as much of a secret to him as it was me.

"Look, stop complaining, I don't know what your deal is, but can we just get to some place where I don't need this dumb blindfold?" I said planting my feet and crossing my arms.

"Please take our guest up to her room," said Batman from a little ways off. I suppose he kept walking and met up with another person while Robin and I bickered.

I sighed and followed his voice. I ended up tripping again, but this time Robin caught my arm before I hit the ground.

"Thanks," I said being careful not to fall again.

"There are steps," he replied annoyed.

I felt the steps, and climbed them carefully. And climbed, and climbed.

"How many steps are there?" I asked.

"Two more Miss," said an elderly male voice. It was refined, and I couldn't match it with anyone from the League.

"Who're you?" I asked on alert. Not being able to see was really starting to be a pain.

"Alfred," he said cheerily, as if he knew giving his name was as useless as not knowing it. "Now please come this way Miss," he said. I got off the last step and followed his voice. The ground was flat, and softer than before, carpet maybe?

After more walking and more stairs, twisting and turning until I was lost this Alfred said, "And here is your room Miss."

I heard a door open and the elderly man walked in.

"Here we are," he said politely. I followed him in wondering when I could take off my blindfold. I heard him walk away and close the door behind him. I heard the click of a lock and ripped off my blindfold, running towards the plain brown door in front of me. I jiggled the knob, but the door wouldn't budge. It gave me the same sort of feeling as CADMUS. I could feel myself raise a stronger mental barrier just by thinking about it.

I shook off the bad feeling and looked around for the first time. The room was huge, with a queen-sized bed with a princess canopy with pink material. There was a walk in closet, and a large dresser carved with designs. A sleek, tall lamp lit the room, and I could see there were small table lamps on both sides of the bed, on matching wooden sidetables.

Thick cream carpet spread across the floor, and stylish wallpaper in a peach color lined the walls. There was a large wooden desk, with a matching chair that had carvings of flowers and vines running down the back. There was a vanity mirror over the desk, with lights around the border. The table held a blue book with golden stars covering it.

"What is this place?" I asked myself outloud. It looked exactly like a room from the fairy stories Alice used to read.

"Your confinment area," said Batman without emotion. I turned around and saw him, but without the cowl. It was Bruce Wayne standing before me. He walked inside the room to a door that blended in with the wallpaper.

"Here's your bathroom," he said opening the door. "You will stay here until the first of August. You have a meeting with the League tomorrow, be ready."

"Don't tell me, I'm not in your manor am I?" I asked.

"You're the one who insists on dinner. I might as well give you your last supper," he said not answering my question as he left the room. He closed the door behind him, and I heard it lock.

I ran up to the door frightened and banged my fists on it calling, "Batman! Mr. Wayne!"

I was alone. Left all alone again. Stuck in this place until the League thought I was good enough to leave in August; if Batman was telling the truth. I turned so I was leaning against the door, my back to it. Then my legs failed me and I fell to the ground. I tucked my knees in and wrapped my arms around them.

Memories from my time in CADMUS flowed inside my brain. My time in hell. No moving, no talking, no thinking other than forcing myself to have a barrier around my mind. Never sleeping, never fully concious. I could feel a force field automatically form a block around me as I remembered, trying to shield me from the pain.

_Not again_, I thought. _They won't confine me again. No one will ever cage me._

I stood up as if I was on auto-pilot and went to my suitcase. I lifted it mechanically onto the bed and started unpacking. Everything fit into the enormous closet easily.

I set out a dress as if in a trance and then walked into the bathroom.

Inside was a large bathtub and a wide sink. Shampoo, conditioner, soap, washclothes, and towels were already waiting on the counter.

I turned on the water in the tub, and as it filled I peeled off my clothes, still dirty from the battle with Mr. Twister. Did that really only happen yesterday?

I stepped in the tub and sighed, the water felt so good. There was enough room for me to completely submerge myself in it.

I let myself soak and leisurely washed myself then got out, and wrapped myself in a towel. I went back into the bedroom and looked out the window.

"Tch, of course," I said shaking my head. Wayne Tech was staring me in the face. I tried opening the window, but it was locked from the outside, and on top of that someone welded it shut.

"Nice Bats," I said outloud, "No one will notice you're locking me in," I talked up towards the hidden security camera.

I went over to my bed and grabbed the dress. It was a simple red one Saph picked out for me during my transformation. It was sleeveless, but had thick straps, and went down to above my knees. It showed off some of my new curves, but was modest enough to wear to dinner with Bats, or rather Mr. Wayne.

I went into the bathroom and changed quickly, deciding Bruce Wayne was good enough to go all out for. I left for my bags and took out my make-up kit. I put on a little blush to bring out my natural color, and light lip-gloss. I used all the tools I had to make my eyes stand out: eye-liner, mascara, eye-shadow. It was a special occasion so I felt Ember could show off a little.

I picked out some strappy black heels, and clasped on a golden locket Saph gave me. The locket matched my bands perfectly, and I hated it. I wouldn't let them be shown. I rampaged through the closet until I found a white, long-sleeved knit shrug that just covered them.

"Miss, supper is ready," called the man named Alfred, knocking on the door. "Master Bruce requested for you wear this," he said holding a blindfold out to me after I opened the door.

"What if I promise keep my eyes closed Mr. Alfred? I went all out to make myself presentable for dinner, and putting on _that_," I waved to the blindfold in his outstreched hand, my voice becoming more snarky as I continued, "Would make my efforts be wasted. As a man, I'm sure you aren't aware of the effort it takes a girl to make her eyes look this nice, and how easily it can be ruined. I am no less a girl of my word as I was before," I said trying to get permission to see the inside of the Manor, or wherever this was. Besides, Ember did think highly of her appearance, it would be natural for her to fight over something ridiculous like this.

"My apologies Miss, but those were Master Bruce's direct orders," he said, almost sounding sincere, but I could hear the tone of an old man tired of putting up with childish rebellion.

"Erm, before I pursue this further, may I ask if you know of Mr. Wayne's nightly exploits?"

"Yes, Miss, I am," he answered, not completely caught off guard by the change in topic.

"Then you know of Robin?" I asked, voice trembling.

"Yes, Master Ri-"

"Wait!" I cried out, cutting off the man. A surprised look crossed his face for a second, before he quickly composed himself. "Uh, could you please, um…" I stuttered at my ridiculous request. "Could you please refer to him as Robin, or Master Robin or whatever you do during my stay?" I rushed out, closing my eyes, hunching over a little, a nervous habit. Batman was set on keeping every one from knowing the Boy Wonder's identity, and I didn't want to be in more trouble with him than I already was.

"Of course Miss, as soon as you put on your blindfold," he said cheerily.

I stood up straight and crossed my arms, glad that the difficult part was over. Now all I had to do was convince him from making me wear the dumb thing, wondering why Ember had to be so vain. It really got annoying.

"Well, Mr. Alfred, I'm sure we can come to a compromise," I said smiling. "I know I'm in the Wayne Manor, so why does it matter whether or not I see the inside?" I bluffed hoping to figure out my location.

"It's Master Bruce's request," he answered again not agreeing nor denying my statement.

"May I talk to him?" I asked going another way.

"He's currently preoccupied with Master Robin."

"Ug! Why don't you just let me out!" I screamed, trying to push past the man into the corrider. He side-stepped in front of me and held out the blindfold to me.

"Now please put on your blindfold so you may attend dinner. Master Bruce is waiting," Mr. Alfred sighed.

"I thought he was busy with the Brat Wonder," I said finding a weakness in the old man's story, wondering if I was truely in Wayne Manor. Batman didn't say so, but I couldn't tell for sure. Mr. Alfred's actions made me think I couldn't rule out that it was the Manor.

"They have already departed each other's company in preparation for your arrival," he said at the end of his patience.

"Well-" I began.

"Either you may put on the blindfold, or you shall stay here without supper!" the old man said severely, clearly fed up with my disobedience to his employer. But his threat sounded serious, and I wouldn't miss a chance to meet with Bats without the cowl, even if I had to stray from Ember's pride. He started closing the door on me, but I held out my hand to stop it.

"Fine," I said curtly, snatching the blindfold from Mr. Alfred and gently tying it around my eyes, trying to smudge my make-up as little as possible. I knew I should huff back into my room, and spend the night without supper, and probably ignore breakfast as well, but I wasn't always Ember, and wouldn't Bats be expecting a slip here and there?

Mr. Alfred took my hand and guided me to more stairs, down, down, down. Twists and turns down what felt like every hallway.

I was about to complain about all these stairs, but I rembembered his earlier threat and held my tongue.

I heard him open a door and say, "Master Bruce."

"Ah, come in Alfred. Ember," Bat's voice greeted.

I unconciously stood on guard. "May I remove the ridiculous blindfold now?"

"I'll help you," his voice said. I heard a chair scoot back, he must be getting up from sitting. "Alfred, would you please get dinner?"

I heard him walking toward me.

"Stay away!" I said. "I can do this myself!" I shouted, ripping off the blindfold, seeing a slightly shocked Bruce Wayne in front of me. I sighed, glad my suspicions were proven false. He was in long grey slacks and a white polo shirt and black shoes.

"Explain," he said, face tense. He was in full Batman mode, and I was the untrustworthy infiltrator.

"I-I couldn't tell it was you..." my voice faltered as I glanced up to see him looking down glaring. It was much more intimidating without the cowl as a buffer. "I mean, you make lots of appearances as Mr. Wayne, so, um, someone could have easily manipulate recordings of you to trick me. I mean, there is no absolute proof this is Wayne Manor…" stumbling over my words, I looked down at my feet embarassed.

This time he wasn't full of angered suspicion, he actually looked... amused.

"What?" I asked blushing, frustrated that he dared to mock my acknowledgement of my misconception.

He actually laughed. The jerk actually had the guts to laugh in my face.

"You dare," I said, voice low and trembling with anger. "You dare laugh in the face of a proper young lady, doing everything as you taught her! 'Never trust what you can't see, and even then be on alert.' That was _your_ rule," I argued pissed.

"Yes, it was," he said regaining his composure. "I never expected you to remember all those rules though, I only met you as Ashley three times."

I stood tall and glared at him, "Tch, of course I would remember. Anyone that wouldn't remember something _the_ Batman taught them is a moron."

He chuckled again.

"Now what?" I said sighing, annoyed at how different he was without the cowl, I would have to re-think my entire strategy when dealing with him.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Well, obviously it must be something. It's bad to keep secrets," I answered sweetly, covering up my annoyance.

"Like your secret from your sister?" he asked jokingly. Or not... I couldn't tell since this was the same person as Batman.

"What sister? I'm an only child sir, you must have me mistaken," I said, feeling another presence nearby. Batman didn't notice, so I must just have imagined it.

"It is good to be alert, but this is a secure area. We have things to discuss," he countered.

"I see. Well how have you been Mr. Wayne?" I asked politely, trying to start a conversation. Mr. Alfred came in with a big tray with a ham on it; it looked like a picture from a movie. He cut off a slice and gave one to Mr. Wayne, then walked to me and gave me a slice.

"Fine. How is your adjustment coming along?" he asked in return.

"Fine," I mirrored him. "What exactly have you been doing recently Mr. Wayne?"

"The Penguin acted up recently, but Robin and I quickly detained him," he replied cutting his meat, as Mr. Alfred served him delicious looking mashed potatoes. "How is your training progressing?"

Mr. Alfred came over to serve me when I said, "Mr. Wayne, I apologize for speaking so rudely, but if I wanted to talk to Batman, I could have asked you to put on your cowl and to patrol with you in the Bat car."

"As I said, this is a secure area; I merely wish to learn of your adjustment to-"

"Who's the little rat then?" I asked tilting my back to the shadows; cutting him off before he said something to compromise me.

"Robin," said Mr. Wayne's voice low and back to his usual alertness. I turned around and saw the Boy Wonder in the same outfit he wore when he saw my fight with Alice.

"Hey Bruce," he waved, his dark glasses reflecting light from one of the lamps.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Wayne asked unamused.

"I just wanted to know what was going on. You rushed me out of here right as soon as dinner was over," he said in his whiny little voice.

"You already ate dinner Mr. Wayne?" I asked, my hands turning into fists grabbing at my dress under the table.

"Yes," he said tired, his hand rubbing the bridge of his nose.

I stood up quickly, knocking my chair back.

"Thank you, but I see that this was unnecessary," I said, my fists shaking to my sides. "I just wanted a quiet dinner with the Mr. Bruce Wayne, who always helped my old home, the other side to the dependable Batman; the man who worked tirelessly during the day doing who-knows-what! I see now that all I'm worth is your leftovers."

"Now Ember," Mr. Wayne started.

"I'll be leaving Mr. Wayne. I have a bad habit of placing, no smashing, my own fantasies into reality. Thank you, but tonight I'll go to bed without supper," I slipped off my shrug and tied it like the blindfold to hide my frustrated tears that were forming and ran into the hallway. I couldn't keep a few of them from spilling over when I thought of how weak I became.

I used to be Ashley, hard-as-rock to protect my beloved sister. I wouldn't cry even in case Alice found out. Now I cry at the drop of hat, even though I'm Ember, who's ten times harder, and more stubborn than Ashley. Or actually much more relaxed, Ember was just a big paradox. Saph and Black Canary made someone impossible for me to become. If I was still Ash I would probably laugh it off, ask the Boy Wonder to join us and eat my delicious food. Now I have to run away offended without having anything to eat since I left Happy Harbor.

I could hear Mr. Wayne calling after me, and the Boy Wonder's light footsteps chasing me, but I just kept running. I thought I remembered the way to my room, and followed my instincts. I didn't even know why I was so upset. Mr. Wayne cared enough to have a second dinner with me, but I just felt enraged. I just got more and more frustrated as I bumped into tables and walls. Why'd I even bother listening to these ridiculous rules?

"Ember!" called Robin, grabbing my arm before I could take off my shrug. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing? Didn't Mr. Wayne teach you the proper way to make contact to a lady?" I screamed back at him, ripping off my shrug so I could confirm it was really him.

It was; he was a scrawny little boy, barely older than Alice, barely older than me. And yet he had enough strength to hold me back.

"Are you _crying_?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit out of surprise at the end of his question.

"No, and you call yourself a detective? Jeez, well, I suppose you'd never have a wool shrug stuffed in your eyes. I'll give you a hint, it irritates them," I said annoyed, trying to keep my voice even through my lie.

"Huh, well I'll take you back to the dining hall," he said. He definitely felt awkward. He pulled me by the arm, and I was too tired to resist, but I knew I couldn't go back. My pride wouldn't allow it, no matter who I was.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as he tugged me along, thinking of a plan.

"Dinner," he said in as few words as possible, just like his mentor.

"I meant your outfit," I said sarcastically, trying to distract him.

"What?" he asked spinning around, looking up into my eyes. Or at least I thought he was, I couldn't see anything past his shades.

"You heard me. It is _Summer_," I saying each word deliberately, emphasizing the season.

"What of it?" he asked, obviously self-conscious.

"You're wearing skinny jeans, hello; sweat is going to make them stick and feel nasty, and a big hoodie _with a black jacket on top_. I mean, you're not even just wearing the hoodie; you have to add in a jacket in the color that is going to give you heat-stroke. If you have to wear the ridiculous thing, at least don't wear the one color that absorbs all heat."

"Wha-" he started, but I had to go in for the kill.

"Really, you have all this at your fingertips," I gestured to the beautiful hallway of the supposed Wayne Manor, "And you're really going to dress like a sidewalk slob? Please, since you dress like the help, you might as well make yourself useful Mr. I'm-going-to-get-seriously-injured-by-hear-stroke-rather-than-an-intense-battle-alongside-the-Batman, and take me to my room."

"Fine!" shouted Robin angrily. He roughly grabbed my arm and led me to my room before I could put my shrug over my eyes again.

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see anything. I knew it was my fault for provoking him, but I wished he would chill for a minute. We were practically sprinting down the hallways, which normally would be fine, but today I was wearing heels. Tall, skinny heels. I never wore them as Ashley so I had to use all of my balance to keep myself from falling.

"Here," said Robin. I opened my eyes a crack to see him taking a pick out of his sleeve and unlocking my door. He shoved me in and shouted: "ENJOY YOUR FINEMENT!" I focused in my hearing and heard him run away. I thought about his words: _Finement? Did he mean confinement? Strange child, I hope Alice doesn't learn any bad habits from him._

I started laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. Here I was, locked up in Wayne Manor thinking about words after insulting the Boy Wonder about his Summer attire, and sent to bed without dinner. I was alone again, and I just got every single person here who tried making contact to me angry: Mr. Bruce Wayne was disappointed, Robin was offended, and Mr. Alfred was annoyed.

I gently moved the doorknob, and felt it was unlocked. Robin probably slipped up after our little argument, which was odd since that was my worst insult ever. My chuckles turned into sobs as a tear ran down my face; I made sure I made no noise, but I couldn't stop. I was free to walk out right now, and slip out of this place, but I couldn't. There would no home for me to go to. Saph was keeping her new apartment a secret for some reason, I couldn't go to the orphanage, the Justice League would just get me again if I found my way back to Happy Harbor, and Alice... Alice hated me.

She had new friends now, new capable friends that could probably take care of her well enough. I wasn't necessary anymore. And to her Ember was unwanted. Even if I could help her in this body, she might not even want it. She would never want help from the dirty hands of the girl that took away her last piece of family. I stumbled to the bathroom and turned on the shower, so it would drown out the sound of my wailing.

Later, when I regained my composure, I shut off the shower and returned to the bedroom. I refused to be so weak ever again. This type of compassion or whatever would only get in my way. Even if Alice didn't want me or need me, I would always protect her. By any means necessary. I walked to the closet to find a pair of pajamas feeling a wave of exhaustion come over me.

I slipped into my new pajamas, light blue silk shorts and a cami with white lace around the eges, thinking about how I couldn't mess up again. Superboy and Robin already saw me break down, I couldn't let it happen again. Both times my excuses were weak: I had to stay in the act or else who knows what would happen. I had to keep Alice safe.

I sighed, Ember thought a lot about physical appearances, especially her own. I smiled to myself in the mirror. If I forgot about being locked in, this room made me feel like I was on vacation on some private island. I smiled as I went into the bathroom to wash my face...

I woke up with my face on the cold tiles of the bathroom.

"Ug, where am I?" I mumbled to myself, waiting for my mind to clear. "Oh!" I exclaimed when I realized I was soaked.

"Crap, crap, crap!" I said, standing up quickly and almost slipping on the floor. I grabbed onto the sink before I dropped, and saw the reason for the flood.

I must have fallen asleep washing my face... before I could turn off the sink.

"Shit!" I said losing Ember's composure as I scrambled to turn off the sink, and grabbed all the towels I could find before dumping them on the floor. The water didn't get too high, but the whole bathroom floor was covered and I could see it started seeping into the carpet of the bedroom.

I looked in the cabinets and found a couple of extra hand towels and wash clothes and used those too. After sopping up most of the water, I tried drying myself off as best as I could with the damp towels, but I was still chilled. I walked into the bedroom and headed toward the closet, and grabbed another pair of pajamas.

I grabbed my purple flannel pajamas in attempt to keep me warm. The top was long sleeved and had buttons going up, and the bottoms were long as well. I told Saph I should be prepared, as I told Robin, it _was _summer and the Manor was blasting its A.C. and I refused to catch a cold.

"What time is it?" I asked myself after changing. I went to the bedroom and looked for a clock. There wasn't one on the side tables, or the desk. I looked all over the walls, but there was nothing.

I sat on my bed and laid down. It was just paranoia, just lack of sleep that made me so on edge. I couldn't think straight was all, I wasn't at my best. I pulled the covers over me and fell asleep, positive I'd be able to find something to tell time after I rested. It was only logic that after staying up so long, especially after a battle and two fights with Alice and Bats, I wouldn't be able to think straight.

I heard a loud knocking on my door, only it was unbearably noisy since I had a habit of having my advanced hearing tuned in while I slept in new places. It pierced my ears before I could call out, "I'm coming!"

Then I heard the door open as I brought my hearing back to normal and sighed.

"Miss?" asked Mr. Alfred.

"Why bother knocking if I can't open the door for you?" I asked back, turning and pulling the covers over my head, forgetting that the door was probably still unlocked.

"Master Bruce has requested your presence at the breakfast table," said the old man, taking my words as permission to enter.

"Is Brat Wonder going to pop up again?" I asked my face in my pillow.

"Yes, Master Robin will be there as well," he replied.

"What's your relationship to Mr. Wayne?" I asked, meanwhile contemplating my choices. I wanted to eat with Mr. Wayne, and Robin there would keep him from saying anything unnecessary. I stood up, and then plopped back on my bed. I felt weak.

_Dammit!_ I thought. The water took was taking its toll on me. I felt so tired and I could feel a headache coming on.

"I am Alfred Pennyworth, Master Wayne's butler," he replied, seemingly unaware of my predicament.

"Please send my regrets to Mr. Wayne, Mr. Pennyworth. I will not be joining him or Robin this morning," I said, mimicking his accent, trying to grasp my role as a classy lady. It was harder than it should have since I felt like I was about to faint.

I think I managed though. All he replied with was, "Very well Miss. Are you sure?"

"Yes Mr. Pennnyworth, I am positive."

He nodded then closed and locked the door behind him. I fell back onto my bed and murmured to myself, "Do I have to make myself really hot to break the fever, or ice myself to bring my temperature down?"

I could feel myself starting to sweat, but I was too weak to get up.

_I sure hope I have to heat myself_, I thought as I listlessly pulled the covers up over me and fell asleep.

* * *

**ALICE'S POV**

"This is a covert recon mission," said Batman. "Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene: it will. The plan requires two drop zones." He put them up on the screen for us to see.

"Yes," I said excited for a proper mission. I hadn't moved much since Mr. Twister. It would feel good to have some entertainment. "Um, Batman, where's Blue Jay? Won't she be joining us this time as well?" I asked not sure if I wanted her to come.

"Oh yeah," said Wally munching on some chips. "Alice, you were all beat up when it happened, right?"

"Blue Jay is in confinement," said Batman, serious as always. "Even if she were qualified to participate missions, she wouldn't be able to join you until her time is completed."

"The bio-ship is ready," said Megan, transforming from her civies into her costume.

"She had to deal with the Justice League, right? That must've been fun," I heard Wally whisper to Robin.

"Nah, she skipped out," Robin replied.

"Seriously? How'd she do that?" asked Wally, his eyes curious.

"I don't know," whispered Robin, shrugging. "I just overheard Batman say she wouldn't be coming."

"Robin, is there something you would like to say?" said Batman, glaring at his distracted protégé.

"So, who's in charge?" asked Robin.

Batman shared a look with Red Tornado before replying: "Work that out between you."

"Yes," I said and I heard the others' mumbles of acknowledgement.

We all hustled to our rooms to change and met up in the hangar where Megan was waiting. We all went to our seats and felt belts wrap around us. I looked out the window, thinking about Blue Jay's situation and getting ready for the mission.

_Going to some secret island with a bunch of friends! It finally feels like Summer Vacation!_ I thought to myself.

"Drop Zone A in thirty," said Megan's voice, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Ready," said Aqualad, standing up and darkening his uniform. I watched as his seat melted back into the floor. Everyone seemed unfazed, but I thought it was the coolest thing.

"Putting bio-ship into camouflage mode," replied Megan, changing the outside of the ship so it was invisible. She dived the ship closer to the water.

A gap appeared in the floor, which Kaldur jumped into the water from.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched," I heard Aqualad tell us through our comms a few minutes later. "Data is on a continuous loop. Move in."

We flew over the island and Megan told us: "Drop Zone B."

We stood up and out seats melted into the floor like Kaldur's. She brought down hooks from the ceiling, which the others attached to their uniforms. Wally touched his emblem, putting his outfit into stealth mode. My outfit never got the upgrade, but the brown shade matched the forest well enough.

"How cool is this?" he asked Megan showing off.

"Nice, very impressive," she replied morphing her entire outfit into a black body-suit. She one-upped him easily.

"Uh, that works too," he said, his cocky attitude gone.

He turned to Superboy and said, "Hey Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech." I wondered what could be changed about the clone's outfit. He already had a black shirt and sturdy jeans. It was the same thing he always wore.

"No capes, no tights, no offense," he replied crossing his arms. I giggled; it was the exact opposite of his parent D.N.A. I guessed he heard me since he sent a glare my way... which shouldn't have surprised me since he had the same super-hearing as Superman.

"It totally works for you," I heard Megan flirt.

"In that you can totally do good work in those clothes," she said trying to cover up her intentions. She gave him a thumbs-up and I sighed.

"Smooth," I whispered skipping up to her, "But shouldn't we be going now?" If it was any other time I'd be cheering her on... and telling her lines that weren't so obvious. It was a good thing the clone wasn't as observant to such things.

"Yes," she blushed. I saw her face fall, and I looked to Superboy who looked indifferent. This would be an amusing mission, I could already tell.

Robin and Wally used their lines to get down for the ground while Megan and I floated down. We looked up and scattered because Superboy jumped down right on top of us. His impact caused the ground to shake, and I lost my balance and hit my arm against a tree.

"Ow," I muttered rolling my shoulder, remembering Saph's limitations. She could only speed up the process of recovery. And she would never fully heal someone; she thought that having the body repair itself naturally was best.

My arm was still sore, but I could get by. I probably shouldn't have come, but I didn't want to be the only one left behind in the cave. I didn't want to be all alone.

"Knew I didn't need a line," said Superboy smug after the dust cleared, pulling me out of my thoughts. I rubbed my arm and sighed.

"And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the _covert_," said Robin annoyed, sitting on the ground.

"Aqualad, Drop B is go," Megan said into her comm, bringing our focus back to the mission.

"Head for the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP," he replied.

"Roger that," said Robin.

We all headed towards the factory. I floated in the air happy to be able to use my powers again: Saphire had me keep from using them so I could heal, but the freedom of flying was too amazing to ignore.

We walked on for a bit until Superboy stopped abruptly.

"Did you hear that?" he asked us, not bothering to whisper.

"Uh, no. Is this a super-hearing thing?" asked Wally quietly back at him.

"I didn't hear anything, but you're ears are better than mine," I murmured, listening in closer. "I think I hear-"

"You do have great ears," Megan said softly, cutting me off. I heard a lot of footsteps, full grown men with heavy boots, squishing leaves and mud and snapping branches.

"Okay Rob, now what?" asked Wally turning where Robin was standing before. "Man I hate it when he does that," he groaned.

"Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared," we heard Aqualad say through our comms. "See if you're being tracked."

Superboy focused, and Wally brought down his goggles over his eyes.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming," Wally told us.

"Two squads," confirmed Superboy. "But they'll meet each other before they find us."

Shots went off and I gasped. My hearing was still tuned in so it was as if they were shooting right next to us.

"No super-hearing required now," said Wally, saying just what I was thinking.

"Swing wide, steer clear," ordered Aqualad, listening in to the situation.

"Yeah, yeah. Just as soon as I find Rob," said Wally going towards the battle.

We followed after, but Wally sped ahead. When we got there, Wally was in between the two groups and they were shooting at him.

Superboy went and punched the first guy, who used his momentum to swing the clone down. Superboy flung the enemy at a tree, and went for the others.

I flew as quickly as I could and used my good arm to knock over the gunmen.

I saw Robin jump down on one of the guys shooting at Wally as I flew by.

"What is wrong with you guys?" he asked, taking out another. "Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead and vanish into the jungle?"

"Yeah, why can't we all be like you?" I retorted, wanting to smack him on the head as I flew over him, instead I went for the man standing next to the Robin.

"That's what you were doing?" asked Wally still fighting. "Way to fill us in. We're not mind-readers you know. Er, I'm not anyway," he said after looking at Megan.

I groaned. It was cute before, but a battle was no place for this.

"You told me I could only read the bad guys' minds," she said defending herself.

Kaldur showed up and took out the last man who was trying to escape.

"I recognize those uniforms," whispered Robin after we tied them up. "They belong to the Cult of the Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned if there were dangerous extremists were running Santa Prisca's venom operation," replied Kaldur in a low voice.

"Agreed. Since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out," said Robin, smirking at his deduction. "That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"I get it," added Wally, "Kobra wanted super-cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats and we'll get home in time for-"

"These cultists aren't _on_ venom," said Robin, cutting off his friend, "Kobra's hoarding the stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why."

"Not until _you _know why?" asked Wally getting in Robin's face.

"This team needs a leader," Robin said, his voice rising a little.

"And it's you?" asked Wally, pointing to the younger boy's face. "Dude, you're a thirteen-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word."

"And you're a mature fifteen?" laughed Robin. "You blew our cover first chance you got!"

"C'mon you guys," I said, trying to calm them down. "We're supposed to be covert, right?"

They didn't even pay attention to me, they just kept arguing with each other.

I sighed and walked over to Megan and Superboy, shaking my head at the other two boys.

"Don't you want to lead?" she asked the clone.

"Tch," he said shaking his head, "You?"

I walked next to Kaldur, this was her chance to get closer to the indifferent clone, and there was no way I was going to mess that up.

I saw her blush and took it as a good sign.

"Aqualad," I said, getting the Atlantean's attention. "What do you think?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

Then I heard two of the goons who were conscious speaking. It was Spanish, but I could only translate a little from Saphire's lessons since Ash left for CADMUS. I felt a pang when I thought of my sister, that was replaced with anger at Blue Jay. I shook my head and focused on the goons. Ash would have been disappointed if I slacked off on a mission again.

They were talking about us fighting, the other said shut-up, and something about needing something. I looked around, but it seemed no one else heard them, Kaldur was thinking about my question, Superboy smirked, hopefully at something Megan said, and Robin and Wally were still fighting.

"Yeah, well you don't even have superpowers!" shouted Wally at the non-superhuman member.

"Neither does Batman!" he defended himself.

"Guys..." I said annoyed, trying to cool them down.

"Duh," said Wally, ignoring me. "You're _not _Batman."

"Closest thing we got!" Robin shouted back.

The guy with the weird face-paint that was talking before started laughing. "Such clever niños, but you don't know half the story. Let me show you the rest: get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Megan walked up to him to read his mind and kneeled down to his level.

"There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something," she said.

"Ah, ah, ah chica," he said. "Bane is not that easy."

"Ug," Megan groaned, pulling back. "He's mentally reciting football scores in Español. This could take a while."

"It's not complicated," Bane said. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

The guys nodded at each other, and they started untying him.

I pulled Robin aside and whispered, "I don't trust him."

Robin nodded back, "But we need him for now. Just keep your guard up."

"Ah," he said stretching his arms after he was untied. "You're smart niños. Let Bane show you the way," he said, leading us into the jungle.

We stood on a ledge and Bane gestured down to the factory. Robin pulled out some binoculars from somewhere in his uniform and gazed downwards.

"Look at all that product," he whispered, "A buy is going down. But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects then…"

"We need to identify the buyer," finished Kaldur.

"Just what I was thinking," added Wally.

"Yeah, you're the thinker," Robin smirked.

I chuckled as Wally replied: "Sarcasm, dude, a real leader would be focused on getting answers."

"Well, then," I said, feeling bad for laughing, "How do we all get in? There are goons everywhere watching the goods."

Bane walked away and lifted a large boulder revealing a passageway.

"Answers are this way," he said leading us into it.

"So, now el luchador is our leader," said Wally sarcastically.

"Tch," he replied to me as Robin pushed past him into the tunnel.

We walked and it was like in the movies: the whole thing was dirt held up by wooden support beams with lanterns hanging from them. We walked on until we reached a big metal door. Bane placed his finger on the scanner and the door slid open showing the inside of the factory.

Robin peeked in, telling us it was all clear, and then he slid in and disappeared again before any of us could figure out where he went.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" asked Bane annoyed.

"No, he just does that," said Kaldur sullenly.

"Stay put," said Wally excited to finally do something. "I'll get our intel and be back before the Boy Wonder."

"Wait Kid," said Kaldur, but he already sped away.

"Great chain of command," Bane muttered to us.

"Hey, better than being in a huge group and being easier to spot," I said trying to ease the tension. My arm was starting to bother me, and I didn't want everyone fighting.

I heard something from the control room, but the walls to it were thick, so I couldn't understand well. I heard Robin and Wally's voices, so they found each other.

"Robin and Kid Flash met up with each other," I whispered as we crept up behind a crate to watch the shipment. The others nodded.

"It's a massive shipment," concluded Kaldur when we saw large crates being prepared across the room away from us.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product on the line; they're not touching this venom," said Superboy.

"Maybe freshness counts," said Megan unsure.

"I doubt it," I replied. "Maybe this stuff is going somewhere else."

"Helicopter's coming," said Superboy, looking to the distance.

"Sparrow, you hear anything?" asked Kaldur.

"No, not yet," I said. "The copter must be out of my range."

"Miss Martian, please go into camouflage mode and watch the helipad," said Kaldur. Megan nodded and went invisible, and probably left. He turned to the rest of us. "We should all find higher ground to watch the situation."

"Those should work," said Superboy looking up to the suspended walkways.

"Sparrow, fly up and make sure there is no one there, we will find a way up to follow you," Kaldur ordered.

"Sure things, but Superboy, if you're going to jump up there, please don't make another seismic event," I winked. "I don't think it'll hold."

I chuckled as I flew up, feeling excited that we're finally getting some action.

* * *

Authoress' Note: Anyways, next chapter will finish up Santa Prisca and show more of Ember's confinement, or finement, whichever works. I really am sorry this took so long, I've been having a little bit of trouble writing as Alice. I am not an organized person, but after editing this like ten times I'm happy with it. Except for Alfred. I'm very sorry if he's OOC.

Besides that, how'd you all like this chapter? Ember's just picking fights with everyone. Any questions, comments, or suggestions for Ember's isolation? There's a reason she's chilling in Wayne Manor and not the Hall of Justice, but I'm open for ideas. And what do you think of Alice's POV? I'd really like some feedback, it would help me out so much, because she was the hardest person for me to write this chapter.


	7. Chapter 6: Summer Camp

Hey everyone! First comes a thank you to everyone that reviewed, you really helped me think things through on how I want this story to progress, although it's still a little blurry, and I sincerely apologize for the long wait! Ah man, I just saw Homefront and have a whole lot more concrete tibits for the later chapters now. Hopefully that'll give me some incentive to pump out some more chapters quickly XD This chapter we finish up Santa Prisca, and see a weaker side to Ember still confined. Enjoy! (Also, the first POV with Ember occurs before the team heads off to Santa Prisca)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice. If I did I would put everyone into proper Summer wear. Shorts and tees all around!

**Chapter 6 Summer Camp**

* * *

**Ember POV**

"Yo, what's up-" I heard a familiar voice say. I couldn't open my eyes, it was too tiresome, so I couldn't be sure who it was.

"Uhn," I moaned. I was sweating all over. It was hot, and I was burning up.

"Ember, Ember! Are you okay?" the voice asked frantically. I cracked open my eyes and saw pink. "BRUUUUUUCE!" the pink thing cried out. I felt light pressure over me, then I started cooling down, but it didn't last long.

"I'm burning! I'm burning!" I cried out, using all my energy. I was on fire; embers were running through my veins, setting me ablaze from the inside out. The pressure was gone, but I was still burning.

"Shit," I heard the pink say. I closed my eyes again. Everything was too hard. My breathing was ragged, my body was lead.

"Dammit! Alfred, you're watching that thing, right? Get some fever reducer, ice, crackers, and a cup!"

I tuned in my hearing as specific as it could get, but everything still seemed fuzzy. I heard more footsteps enter, a little heavier, a little slower.

I was being lifted. "Ug, jeez brat. You need to lose some weight."

I was set down, and I could feel something sliding around me.

Then I was wet again. It was warm. I sighed, it felt nice.

"Oh no you don't," muttered the pink voice. My head felt icy, and I jolted. My eyes opened and I saw Saph looking back at me.

"Hey, brat. You conscious?" she asked.

"Ungh. I guess. 'S going on? Feel like crap," I replied listlessly.

"I'll explain later. Eat these," she said, shoving two crackers in my mouth. I chewed them slowly then swallowed. My mouth was so dry. I couldn't see Saph. I looked at my surroundings as best I could. I was in the bathtub, so that meant bathroom.

"Have some more crackers and drink this," Saph ordered, handing me a cold cup and three more crackers. It was ice water. It slid down my throat and felt so nice.

"Good, now take this," she said handing me a pill.

I moaned. I hated taking medicine. I sighed and stuck the little orange pill on the back of my tongue and took three big gulps of water.

She took a washcloth from on top of my head and stuck it in a bucket. I gasped as she put it back on my head. It was freezing. I started counting: counting to reality. About three thousand, six hundred seconds later I was wrapped up in new bedclothes, thin ones with long sleeves and pants, and tucked into bed.

"Now you may sleep brat," Saph smiled. As I closed my eyes I saw her turn and show the fiercest expression I'd even seen to the two men standing at the doorway. I heard her yelling in the hallway, but I unfocused my hearing and went to sleep.

* * *

**Alice POV**

"The helicopter has landed," I whispered to Kaldur as I heard its engine slow down. We were crouching on the suspended walkway so the baddies underneath us wouldn't notice us.

"Kobra," I heard a man say. It was just in my range, so I had difficulty hearing.

"'Smaster," I assumed Kobra said. "The shipment is..."

"… new Kobra venom?" The first man asked. I wasn't sure who it was. The Master? I focused harder so I would understand.

"A complete success. Are you disappointed?" Kobra asked.

"This is a game changer. Finally, we can go mano a mano with the Justice League."

"They're talking about the new venom and it's not something we can let them get their hands on," I whispered to the others. "The buyer's someone called the Master? He said it was a game changer."

"Sportsmaster," said Kaldur. "He's the buyer. Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read?" He paused for a moment waiting. "Ung. Can't reach them. Robin? Comms jammed. We need a plan. Now."

"I have a suggestion," said Bane smirking. He jumped down from out hiding spot and started battling, bringing unnecessary attention to us.

"What is he-" started Kaldur, but I heard something coming from outside and it sounded big.

I barely had enough time to jump up and hover to safety when a large creature crashed through a window and crushed the bridge Kaldur and Superboy was standing on, making them all tumble down.

They all landed on the ground floor, and Kobra came in as well to see what the commotion was about.

"Destroy them," he said, and the creature growled and charged. Superboy went head on with it. The creature used its weight to throw the clone.

Some of the cult's members pointed their guns towards him. I went in and attacked, but the cultists were strong, and there were a bunch.

My right arm was weak and sore from just healing, and my left arm didn't leave as much impact since it was my non-dominant hand. I tried kicking them, but I couldn't really get the hang of it. Kicking was an awkward motion, but timing it with the baddies movements was practically impossible for me.

Kaldur shot some water bullets my way to help me out. I shouted to alert him of enemies coming from behind. I didn't want him helping yet. Where would the fun be in that?

I flew up and started zooming down creating momentum to power up my left punch. I smiled as I flew down feet first and stomped on an enemy's head, using it as a springboard to punch another.

I heard Wally join in and Kaldur shout, "Miss Martian! Radio is jammed, link us up!"

_Everyone online?_ I heard her say through my head. It wasn't very comfortable, like a minor headache starting. She just barged in, not like Saphire. I don't know how, but it was more comfortable when Saphire entered my mind.

_Yeah,_ I heard Superboy grumble.

_You know it beautiful,_ Wally said back.

_Good, we need to re-group,_ Kaldur planned.

_Busy now,_ called Robin.

_Sparrow online,_ I replied wondering where he went off to this time. I could hear him from outside. He was talking to someone… it sounded like Kobra.

_Aqualad, Robin is outside and I think he's with Kobra,_ I updated.

_Robin, now!_ Kaldur ordered. _We need to retreat. Kid, clear a path._

I flew after Wally, with Superboy following behind after he tossed the creature back. The door closed behind us, but the mutant broke through like it was nothing. Gunmen came immediately after shooting at us.

We were all running now, except for me and Miss Martian. We were flying at full speed. She had her arm holding mine, keeping me from slowing down.

"Superboy, the support beams!" shouted Kaldur, not bothering to use Megan's link. The clone smashed some as we ran past, blocking off the attackers.

Robin grabbed something out of his utility belt and handed it to Kaldur. The Atlantean broke it and it lit up like a glow stick.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin asked himself.

"You do have the most experience," stated Kaldur calmly, "But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new, and a leader must be clear. Explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands!" shouted Robin turning toward the rest of us.

"Shut up," I said. "Just shut up. Who do you think you are that you can criticize everyone here? Who ever said you're the leader?"

"And you are?" he asked. "That's almost as bad as Kid Flash. Actually, he's better. From what I've heard, you've only been on one mission before this, and you failed. And when you fail a mission it's no one's fault but your own."

"Robin…" warned Kaldur.

"Yeah, it was my fault," I said a lump growing in my throat. "And I paid the price. Even though she promised."

"_Star City just wasn't for us. But don't worry; I promise right now, home is here with you and me together. I will never leave you."_

"Let's go," I said running, we had to get away from the cultists, but I didn't care right then. I was running from the team. I didn't want them to see me crying, I could taste my salty tears as I wiped them away.

"Guys," I said as we were running, "I really think we need to pick a leader, _now_. The cultists are coming, and they won't wait for our squabbles."

"And you think you can do it?" Robin asked skeptically.

"Robin…" Kaldur warned.

"Not me. I never thought I- well, I did in the very beginning, but then I realized even before I was no good. You're no good either," I said stopping. I turned to my left saw Robin about to argue, but I cut in, "Ash would have done it flawlessly, but I'm not Ash. And you're not Batman."

"You both need time, but you can't take responsibility for others when you're distracted by such things," concluded Kaldur coming beside us.

"Tch," said Robin taking mine and Kaldur's words. "Who am I kidding? You should lead us Kaldur." Robin said stopping his pacing for a moment. "You're the only one who can."

"Please," whined Wally. "I can run circles around him."

"Wally, come on. You know he's the one. We all do," Robin said turning to his friend.

"Hello Megan!" the Martian exclaimed. "It's so obvious."

"Could'a told ya," Superboy said simply.

"Okay," Wally agreed.

"Then I accept the burden," Kaldur said walking toward the Boy Wonder. "…Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon."

He turned to the rest of us and said, "All right. Our first priority is for getting that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny," said Robin. "I had the same thought."

We all huddled and Kaldur went over the plan. He thought it out well. It used our strengths perfectly.

"Yeah, but have they left yet?" I asked. "I mean, if I knew people were coming to mess with my shipment, I'd get it out as soon as I could."

"Don't worry about that," Robin smirked. "When I was outside earlier I managed to 'ground' their plane. They won't be going anywhere for a while.

"But the real thing to think about is that the Sportsmaster is the supplier-slash-buyer," the Boy Wonder continued. "But it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula, or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither of them have the stuff to bond blockbuster with venom. That took some major nerdedge," added Wally.

"I believe the expression is, 'tip of the iceberg,'" said Kaldur, stopping to see Bane standing before us.

"Halt niños," he said holding some kind of device in his hand, "I'm feeling explosive."

"Then why don't you run off and go find a bathroom Bane?" I asked annoyed. He was holding a detonator and I was in no mood for this now. We all looked up and saw a bunch of bombs all around the support beam on top of us.

"Sparrow," warned Kaldur. He was fitting into the leader role nicely. "You betrayed us. Why?" he asked Bane calmly trying to figure out the situation.

"I want my factory back," started Bane.

_Kid, you need a running start_, ordered Kaldur through Megan's link.

"So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their side-kicks. And when the smoke clears Santa Prisca would be me mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect," he concluded pressing down on the detonator, but by then, Wally already snatched it.

I sighed in relief when Wally asked, "With what? This trigger thingy?"

He was about to punch Wally, but Megan used her powers to hold him in the air.

"Finally," said Superboy getting ready to attack while we all walked toward Bane. "Drop him."

Superboy punched Bane as he landed, and the man was thrown back into a tree truck. He was about to get up when Wally sped past, tripping him, and Robin threw one of his gadgets that swung around Bane and the tree, trapping him there.

On my way out of the cave, I snatched a few bombs.

"Let's go," said Kaldur.

"I'll be there in a minute," I said. "I just want to check the ropes real quick."

"They're fine," said Robin.

"You guys go on ahead. I'd be right there. We have to get to the helipad before they fix whatever Robin did."

"You have five minutes," said Kaldur shaking his head. "Everyone else, let's go."

"I only need three," I smiled back. After they all left I looked at Bane. I kept my hearing tuned in so I could listen to where they were going, and the final touches to the plan.

"Do you know who Ember is?" I asked crouching down to tie a rope I snatched from Robin around Bane.

"Eh, eh, eh, chica. I already told you that Bane is not so easy."

I pulled tighter and said, "Easy question. I just thought you might know, seeing as she has the same name."

"What?" he asked. I could tell he was interested.

"Ember Bane. Do you know her?" I asked.

"Never heard of her, chica."

"Then I'm done here," I said.

"Wait," he said trying to spark up a deal.

I turned around and sneered, "Don't tell me what to do." I said sticking one of the bombs on the tree he was tied to. I put my face real close to his and spat, "And we are not side-kicks."

_I'm on my way. Told you it wouldn't take me three minutes._

I flew towards the others as I heard Bane's pleas.

"I'm back guys," I whispered landing by them. We were close to the helipad now. "Hey, Robin, you're still here. I was expecting you to have disappeared by now," I joked. Everyone seemed so tense.

"By the way, I heard the plan, and this is the way to stop the helicopter without Miss Martian having to take it over," I said giving her one of the bombs I grabbed. Everyone gasped.

"Kid you still have the detonator, right? Give it to her, that's the only one that still works, I ripped out a couple of wires on the rest I grabbed while you were all dealing with Bane. That's the only active one," I explained smirking thinking back on Bane's face when I put the deactivated bomb near him.

"Ug, amateur. I doubt you know how to disarm a bomb." He grabbed all the bombs from me and examined them carefully. Good to know he trusted me... although I guess he had a good reason. "You could have blown yourself up if you weren't so lucky!" shouted Robin while somehow still whispering. It must have been something Batman taught him, but it seemed I did everything all right.

"The helicopter is working now," Superboy said, cutting off Robin as we saw the copter's blades start spinning.

"Kid, go," said Kaldur. "Miss Martian, be careful."

"Sure thing," said Wally, pulling down his goggles. He ran toward the cultists, knocking them down as he went by. They all started shooting, and Kaldur nodded toward Superboy. The clone jumped into the battle, knocking aside some of the others with the impact from landing.

"Go again?" he asked. Wally sped past, knocking aside one of the cultists in front of Superboy, and Kaldur used his powers to send a jet of water toward the mutant. "Sorry, not the plan," he finished smiling toward Kaldur.

They started shooting him, so I jumped in giving some back-up. I didn't bother favoring my hurt arm. I had to go all out with this many enemies.

Sportsmaster grabbed Megan while she was in camouflage mode and he started walking into the helicopter. Wally sped by knocking some others down, grabbing one of their masks on the way. I could see Robin toss another rope thing toward the girl by Kobra, tying her up nicely.

"I know you hate getting your hands dirty," I heard him say while I was preoccupied with two cultists on each side.

Then Kobra replied: "True, but sometimes even a god must stoop to conquer." I was supposed to give Robin back-up, but I was surrounded. While I was fighting the cultists, someone took a shot at me, grazing my leg.

"Aaaaah!" I cried out. It felt like what I expected hot iron to feel like. It sliced past my skin for only a second, but it left my leg throbbing. I wasn't bleeding, something about the heat doing something to something sealing something connecting to my blood. Saphire told explained it to me once, but I didn't really care back then. The idea of lasers shooting at me seemed unreal at the time.

Wally sped past, taking out three of the enemies. I hovered so I wouldn't need to use my leg and punched the last one with all I had with my sore arm. I knocked him back as I heard Kobra say: "What's wrong boy, you look disconcerted?"

I saw another gunman pointing towards Robin, so I flew over to him, using my good leg to knock the gun out of his hands. I felt a splash as Kaldur kept pushing back the mutant with his powers. I pushed the cultist close to the water and flew away as Kaldur shocked the water, making them both unconscious.

"Thanks for the workout," I heard Sportsmaster say. I turned to look at him, he was in the copter still with Megan. "But I gotta fly," he said, tossing Megan into Superboy, knocking them back.

I saw Megan have the detonator in her hand, so I started flying back to Robin as she set of the bomb she planted in the copter. It came down and crashed into the factory, setting the whole thing on fire. I heard Sportsmaster jump out of it before it landed, his shoes clanking against the metal of the copter.

I looked back to Robin and saw him under Kobra's foot.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes," he said, crushing Robin.

"Good," said Robin, struggling under Kobra's weight. I thought I heard something crack. "'Cause this mosquito's mighty concerted about your pain."

I flew as fast as I could and threw my shoulder against Kobra's side. That guy was like a brick wall, I only managed to shift his balance a little, but it was enough for Robin to escape. Kobra swatted me with my hand and I was thrown back into Robin. He caught me before we toppled down.

We had a stare-off with Kobra for a few seconds before he said: "Another time then." He disappeared into the jungle. Instinctively I tried to chase after him, but my leg collapsed under me. I cried out sharply, but shook my head when the others looked at me. Robin went after him too, but came back soon after losing Kobra.

"We picked the right guy to lead," Robin smiled, "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." Robin chuckled looking at the mess of the factory, and I joined in. Laughing was much better than crying, and the look on Kaldur's face was priceless.

"The Bio-ship is on its way," said Megan with her eyes closed, calling our ride.

"Thank goodness," I yawned. We were up all night, and it was starting to get to me with the adrenaline leaving my system. It was early morning the next day. I had to get back to the orphanage soon, or else Miss Welby probably won't let me go to another overnight "camp."

We arrived back to Happy Harbor as the sun was rising. Batman told us to all get changed while Kaldur gave him a briefing of what happened. I was given permission to go back home until tomorrow for Batman's assessment.

"I'm home," I called out as I entered the orphanage.

"And where is Mr. Kent?" asked Miss Welby coming from the hallway to meet me, holding one of the babies in her arms, giving him milk from a plastic bottle.

"I'll do that," I said taking him from her to give her a moment to rest. Usually Ash would help her after we were out, but I started doing it since she… left.

"Mr. Kent was doing a small piece about the bakery down the street. I said he could just let me off there," I said cooing at the baby, trying to get him to drink his milk. Superman stopped training me since I joined the group at Happy Harbor, so he came to visit less often.

"Besides, the camp isn't too far away. I bet I could walk to it," I said setting up a plan.

"Oh really?" she asked taking the baby back. I knew she was thinking about my "camp". She started taking him back to the nursery section of our home and I followed.

"Yeah, speaking of which, there's a meeting tomorrow at camp. It's very important," I said.

"So soon after your sleepover? Oh, how was the sleepover dear?" she asked.

"It was excellent, there was a bon fire," I said thinking of the factory in flames, "And a laser show," I said thinking of the gunmen. I bandaged my leg and hid it under jeans, but that wouldn't work forever. Miss Welby would notice if I wore long pants all the time during Summer while I waited for it to heal.

"That sounds nice dear. When will you get back from the meeting?" she asked considering. I knew I had her.

"By supper at latest," I said. "But if it goes over, it won't be the first time I stayed overnight, right?" I said. I had to stay a few times overnight for training and such. We all practiced and did what Red Tornado called "group bonding" and sometimes it was just easier to say the night at the harbor. I was wondering at how long we would have do individual training for; Black Canary hadn't been able to start training with us yet. So far we've just been in the gym or practicing with each other.

"Ah-hem," she said looking at me sternly.

"Of course if I think I'll be even a minute late I'll call right away," I amended putting my hand up like a girl-scout.

"Very well, you may go," she said. Now wash up, lunch is soon."

I went through my daily motions, but without Ash it was just repetitive. Tira had been adopted by some distant cousins or something while Ash was in CADMUS so it was just Mary and me in our room. I couldn't even visit Tira since she moved to somewhere in Rhode Island, and I doubted Red Tornado would let me leave the Harbor to meet a friend. Chores became really boring after missions and practices, but I went through them anyways so I could get away with more time at the harbor. Even if I couldn't see Tira, I had other friends there.

Behaving well gave me the trust to leave more often. I went to bed after tucking in Mary, another of Ash's old duties, and packed my things to go to "camp."

I arrived just before one the next day. Batman was already standing there and everyone was lined up. They all spent the night together. I really wished I could have too, even if they did get a pre-lecture lecture. I joined in the line waiting for Batman to start. He first went over the audio of what happened before we were jammed, pointing out some of the obvious mistakes, and going over what a reconnaissance means, reciting the dictionary definition, and origins and all that. I wondered how he remembered it all.

"A simple re-con mission," he said in Kaldur's face a few hours later. "Observe and report." He backed away and started walking in front of all of us saying, "You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then," he started, unsmiling, "Good job."

We all looked over at him disbelieving what he said.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character."

I saw Kaldur smile at Robin when I heard:

**Recognized Saphire.**

"Oi, Bats!" she shouted storming to where we were standing. "Where were you? I specifically said you had to stay home and watch her!"

"Huh?" I asked. The others were just as confused.

"We have the camera," he stated.

"Oh, yeah, 'cause that worked soooo well last time!" she said sarcastically.

"Then shouldn't you be with her if you're so worried?"

"I left Al with her while I came to get your Batty-ass back home!"

Everyone gasped. And Superboy asked, "Who's Al?"

"Aladdin," said Saphire not missing a beat. She started talking faster. "Now come on! You're the one who said, 'I'll keep an eye on her,'" mimicked Saph, making her voice deeper. It sounded ridiculous and I started giggling. I bet the others would have too if this was anyone else besides Batman. "'You don't need to take her to the Hall. Something could be compromised more than it already has. I'll help her.' Fat load of good you're doing here. What is this? Going over missions can wait."

"I beg to differ."

"Don't give me that crap! You don't _beg_ for anything. And I can already see it in your mind. You do think this is more important than helping a girl recover who almost died!"

"And who almost killed her?" he asked calmly.

"I did! You happy? I almost killed Ember Bane!" she shouted. I heard everyone gasp again, and this time I did too. "Oh shut up all of you!" she yelled in our direction. She probably heard what we were all just thinking. She looked me in the eyes and shook her head. I guess she didn't like what she heard, but it was the truth. I couldn't help but feel that moment of relief and a bit of pleasure at the thought of the girl who got Ash killed was suffering as well.

"But who's the one that ignored her until she got to the point where I was panicking?" she started screaming at Batman. This whole thing was becoming rather funny, she wasn't even fighting Batman; he couldn't get a word in. "Didn't you think there was something wrong when she ignored your invitation? She hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. No matter how stubborn I made her she wouldn't do that! You've read her files!"

"Wait, can you explain again who you are?" intervened Robin. I wondered if he had a death-wish.

"I am Saphire. A good friend of Ember," she huffed.

"No, I mean your hero identity. If you are able to read her file, you must have some high clearance. Our files are well protected, I couldn't even crack them," he said.

"You tried to read your partners' files?" Saph asked annoyed crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"I just wanted to get to know Ember a little. After all, she did invade, well, you know. You've been there apparently. Then when I couldn't get her file, I was curious to see if the others were locked as well. They were."

"Dick," Saph said under her breath. I don't think Megan, Kaldur or Wally heard. Batman did a super-glare and Robin looked shocked, and then like he was about to punch her. Superboy probably heard, I could tell by the confused look on his face.

"Oh, sorry," said Saphire quickly. She really was. She apologized a few more times and said, "Shit. I forgot that insult wasn't allowed here. It was a slip up. I meant it as, you're a… well, you know." She was rushing her words, them toppling out over one another all at once. I heard her say that insult before and knew it wasn't nice, but I didn't think it was bad enough to make her this flustered.

"Besides," she continued getting her cool, "If you wanted to know about her, then just ask. You might have to wait a few days until she's allowed back, but it would be worth it right? Actually, you could just ask her, when you see her next time Bats has some business with her. Besides, how can you trust what's on those files? It could just be a load of bull."

"Saphire," warned Batman.

"I'm just saying. Half the stuff on my old file was crap, and I added a touch of fun to Speedy's after he went solo. You should read it," she informed Robin, but seemed instead directing her words to Batman.

"I already have," Batman replied simply.

"And yet it is unchanged. See, crap stays crap on those files. Don't believe anything kids unless you hear it from the source, okay?" she winked. She then grabbed Batman by the cape and half dragged him to the transporter.

"I am capable of walking on my own," he said.

"Yeah, and I'm the Easter Bunny," she muttered.

The transporter took them leaving us all dumbstruck from the exchange that had just occurred.

* * *

**Ember's POV**

When I woke up, Saph was sitting at the desk's chair leaning over the back to watch me.

"What a scary sight," I murmured.

"Brat," she said shaking her head, but she looked happy.

"I had the funkiest dream ever-" I started.

"One, it wasn't a dream. Two, ladies don't say funky. Odd perhaps, strange maybe, but preferably interesting or unique. Remember, ladies use positive connotation, unless something truly deserves it. And even then it's a very big exception."

"Ug, my head hurts, and thinking about Ember doesn't help. I'm locked up in who knows where in Gotham City, with only one camera watching me. Alice is all the way in Rhode Island. I think I can afford to slip up here and there."

"Look here," Saph said, staring me in the eye. "You're slacking. You are on the third floor. There are only a handful of buildings in Gotham that have three or more floors that are privately owned, and out of those only the Wayne Manor faces the Wayne Tech building at this angle," she said gesturing to the window. "There are three cameras, and ten bugs that capture audio better than you even if you focus your hearing to the most specified level. Mistakes made you who you are right now. And there's nothing wrong with that, oh, except you hate who you are right now with every cell in your body." Saph snapped, getting closer and closer to my face as she spoke, becoming more and more intimidating.

"You are quite irritable at present. What happened?" I asked sitting up straighter in my bed, morphing into someone with class. She was already pissed, and I didn't want to be the poor sucker who felt her rage.

She sighed and leaned back from me, turning around so I could only see her back. She was right in front of the window above the desk, so against the light pretty much all I could see was her silhouette. She stood tall and straight, like a beautiful lady from a portrait from long ago.

Then my eyes adjusted and I saw her muddy rain-boots, shorts with a ripped hem, and dirty, pink sleeveless top. I giggled at how different the world could be, just through one little change of perspective.

"I made a mistake. One that almost took your life," she said gravely, pulling me from my fantasies. "You were just so weak, I couldn't think straight. My body reacted on its own, I didn't think. I'm sorry." Her words were rushed, which gave me an idea of how serious this was. For Saph to lose composure, the world would have to be ending, and even then I'm not sure how bad even that would affect her.

"I feel fine now," I said trying to comfort her. I didn't really understand, and I couldn't remember well.

"After two days of intensive care, and three more that which you were just sleeping, I should hope so. But even then, after all that time, you're still only at about sixty-maybe seventy-percent," she forced a smile.

"Well, sixty is better than that ten-percent I was feeling before. And ever since I became Ember I felt like I was at forty-percent, so really it's an improvement. Besides, I have until August to chill and get better. And it's not like anyone would care if I went missing," I said doleful.

"I would. Then there's Roy. And Alice, because I promise you, the moment you die, is the moment she finds out; and then she'll have to live the rest of her life regretting her actions toward you," she threatened turning her eyes away from me. Something must have happened while I was out of commision. "You don't understand. You were so close to dying when I saw you, and I only made it worse."

"Yeah, and I was close to dying in CADMUS, and I was close to dying every time I flew as Ashley. What if I fell? What if I don't get out of this pod? I'm rather surprised I even made it this long, truthfully," I said jokingly, but I was sure Saph caught the seriousness of my words.

I saw Saph's smile become a little more genuine then. "Let's get off this topic for a bit. It's too heavy for someone who just finished healing. Now about that forty-percent…"

I got her message. "Okay, it was probably closer to fifty, but I can't really describe it. I'm not in tune with my body like I was before, and I'm no where near being synched with these new powers. I mean, flight is easy, you go up, you go down, you go forward, backward, left, right. But these…" I said waving my arm bringing up a small, shimmering force field cube into my palm.

Well I tried making it small; it was about as big as my head, but as light as a few pairs of socks. "These are so difficult. What are their boundaries? How big? How small? Are they defined by one shape, or am I able to manipulate them into whatever form I choose? Do they always make their contents invisible and silent to the outside? This one in my hand is light, but can their weight be modified?

"I've been thinking about this ever since I got these powers, but barely anything has been answered, and even the few that have been only fed the fires for tenfold more," I spoke with uncertainty. I'd always been in control, always knew what was happening within myself. But then CADMUS took that away along with everything else.

_No, not everything_, I thought to myself. I was still alive and so was Alice. Saph was still on my side, and from her words Speedy seemed okay after leaving Green Arrow. Those were all good points CADMUS didn't take away. And Alice many capable friends now. And I was comfortable, I thought snuggling under the warm covers. What was CADMUS anyway, and what was it to me? What was I to it? And what happened to it after Superboy and I left. Would they come after us? Would the others be targeted since we escaped?

"I can tell by that stupid look on your face that you've had for the last five minutes that you're stressing. And I get it, I was your age six years ago, well, four if we're talking Ember years. Whatever, nevermind," she shook her head knowing she was complicating things even more. "I'm giving you a pass, alright? A get out of jail free pass," she said smiling.

"Huh?" I was confused. And sleepy. And hungry. I must have heard wrong.

"Look, when I'm here, which I may say will be for a while, I'll take you out of this room. As long as you're in my sight you can go where ever in the Manor."

"What's in this place?" I asked curiousity creeping into my voice.

"There's a gym, a kitchen, and I know you'll like this one," she smirked. "Bruce Wayne has his own personal library. It's huge," she said stretching her arms out to show me as if I was eight again.

I grinned, and then my stomach growled.

"I'll get Al to bring you something up brat," she smiled ruffling my hair.

"How do you know this place so well?" I asked, scooting down under the covers, getting comfortable.

"Lady Saffron does make business trips for her family you know," she said putting on airs. "Bruce Wayne is just one of the people that she visits. Actually, I visit him the most. Much better than those stuffy old goofs," she said rolling her eyes. "We're working together on a project. I'm representing my family. So I'll be here for a while," she smirked slipping outside the room.

A few moments later Mr. Pennyworth came in with a tray. I looked down and saw warm soup and I slightly grimaced before smiling upwards to the man.

"Thank you Mr. Pennyworth," I said politely enough.

"Is something the matter Miss?" he asked seeing through my phony cover.

"Nothing sir," I lied. Truthfully I hated any soup that wasn't the instant ramen in the orange package… if that could be considered soup…

I looked down and saw it was chicken noodle, the worst kind. I internally groaned, the noodles were always soft and soggy, and there was never enough chicken.

"Very well, call for me if you require something Miss," he said slightly bowing before leaving the room with a click of the lock as I slumped back in the bed getting comfortable.

Well I heard him start turning the lock before I heard a hand push on the door. I looked up and saw Saph's head poking in.

"You have a guest," she smiled, all of her previous worry wiped from her face.

"Yeah, she's in the doorway, come on in," I giggled waving her in.

"Nope. I'm just the guide. Come in," she said behind the door. She walked in followed by… Robin.

He stood there with his hands in his pockets. He wore jeans and the same dark glasses, but put on a green tee under his jacket. I guess it was an improvement. His head was moving looking around the room, well I thought he was looking around the room, it was hard to tell with those glasses.

"Hello Robin," I greeted, barely above a whisper, nodding my head. He faced me and walked forward. He looked awkward, like he really didn't want to be here.

"Look," I said annoyed, my voice gaining strength. "I don't care that you came to visit, actually, I'm so glad that you bothered to see how I was doing, but if you're going to act like you would rather be on the Titanic than here, than please just leave." I couldn't take anymore rejections, even though I probably deserved it after the crazy comments I made when I last saw him.

"You better be sincere boy, or I'll drag you out of your own house and you won't be allowed back," threatened Saph, probably getting fed up with how this was getting nowhere.

"Hey Ember," he mumbled.

"Good afternoon Robin," I greeted politely again. Except this time I was grating my teeth. If he was going to act all distant, than so would I. "Well, I believe it is the afternoon. There seems to be no clock in here. Brilliant on Bats' part. Without one I'll never be able to say exactly when my sentence is over. He could keep me here at tops a week into August."

"Batman is not a liar!" shouted Robin.

"You really trust him," I said softly.

"Yeah? What of it?" he said crossing his arms.

"I'm glad. It's wonderful you have someone you can trust, especially your mentor. But it's not specifically Batman's call. If the Justice League deems me unfit to leave I'll have to say no matter what he thinks," I explained. I'd been around Superman, Saph, and the Hall and those who were in it at the time long enough to know how the League worked.

"Don't worry brat, I'll get you out if need be," said Saph reassuringly.

"Don't make empty promises. You can't disobey the Justice League," I responded downcast. The worst thing was when someone got your hopes so high up just to let you down.

"Brat," she muttered knowing I was right, but still figuring out a plan to find a loophole.

"That's how it goes," I shrugged to Robin who coughed to bring our attention back to him. As if we really forgot that he was in the room. Last time I give out helpful, albeit unnecessary, information. "Besides, it's only a week that they could trick me. One week, nothing as bad as what I've been through."

"Speaking of which, I would like to talk to you about that. Aqualad has become team leader. He says that he trusts the League's decision, but..."

"Obviously the League doesn't trust me," I said looking him in the eye, or where I thought his eyes where looking. "So obviously Kaldur'ahm just trusts me for no reason. And you don't think that's a good idea."

"Basically," he said. He seemed glad that I caught on so quickly, saving him from explaining. "You seemed pretty disconcerted last time I saw you. I trust Kaldur."

"But not me," I finished too quietly for him to hear. I saw Saph look away, making it rather obvious that she heard.

"Well it seems like one of you has a brain," I laughed loud enough for Robin to hear, lightening the mood. "I was beginning to worry I was partnered up with a bunch of idiots."

"I want to ask you some things," he said seriously, ruining the nice atmosphere I made.

"Very well," I stated, sitting up all the way in my bed. "It seems we started off on the wrong foot. Saph, I assume you were aware of his intentions while bringing him here. Please give him the contract," I said turning my head to her.

She pulled out a folded piece of paper out of her back pocket and set it out flat on my desk.

"Contract? What contract?" the Brat Wonder asked.

"You're soul will belong to her. OoOOooOoOOOoooh," Saph said making a phony scary voice and wiggling her fingers at his face.

"Jerk," I smiled at her. "It just says that what I tell you stays in here, and I am free to refrain from telling you anything I think you don't need to know. This is all so you can decide for the better of the team if I am trustworthy or not. Not for their knowlege. Ever."

"Here you go," said Saph handing me a paper. I signed, printed and initialed my name all over it where necessary. I did this three times to three copies of the contract as did Robin after he examined it thoroughly. It was a pain, but I knew what I said wouldn't be safe unless I did. Robin seemed like a man of his word.

We gave the papers to Saph and she handed a copy back to each of us, while sticking the last one in her back pocket after looking over them quickly to make sure we did everything we needed to.

"All right. My name is Saphire, and I guess I'm going to be the mediator today. So Robin go ahead and shoot."

* * *

Authoress' Note: Hey everyone! Once again, I apologize for the super long delay. So, Santa Prisca is finished and you see a little more of Ember's confinement. Robin is taking the initiative; let's see where it takes him, eh? Alice shows a bit more of her 'tough' side, but in my first edit, it was a little too tough ;p. I'm still playing around with her character, but I'm excited. Anyways, next chapter will be Ember in Wayne Manor, and _finally_ her meeting with the Justice League. I hope I'll have time to whip up the next chapter soon, but we'll see. Thank you to all who have waited this long for this chapter and are still with me! Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 7: Trust

"Okay, shoot," Saph said, casually leaning against the wall. I could see the tension in her eyes, never leaving the Boy Wonder.

I sighed. Robin was probably the quickest way for the team to trust me, but he was tricky. He was young though, only thirteen. _And then it hit me. I'm thirteen_, or at least I should be. I chuckled, earning myself a suspicious look from Robin, and just a _look_ from Saph. I had gotten so used to acting, I was totally becoming Ember.

"Who are you?" His voice was strong, unfaltering. He really wanted these answers. The question was simple enough, but it still annoyed me. Was my initial introduction so untrustworthy? Maybe I should've talked to Kaldur'ahm. His words held enough weight for the team, especially now that he took post as leader, but he was older than me, even older than Ember. Much calmer than Robin too. He would make a good leader but a tough gateway to the team.

"Ember Bane. Fifteen years old. Blue eyes, black hair, tan skin. A gorgeous, charismatic, sassy girl filled to the brim with confidence," I said running my hand through my hair, smirking. Saph glared at me; I just recited my unofficial file given to me in the beginning as a cheat-sheet to Ember's behaviors and such. What Robin didn't know didn't hurt me. "Do you need a rundown of my stats and powers too?"

"Stop messing around," he said. I scoffed. He was the one who asked the question. "Why are you on our team?"

"Superman stuck me here. I guess being surrounded by a bunch of sidekicks and their mentors would be enough eyes to keep on me." I shrugged it off, acting as if it didn't bother me. This part was where it got tricky, I had to answer so I could gain his trust, but still keep myself detached from the team.

"Why do you call Superman with such disgust?" He asked suddenly. Saph sighed. I guess her training didn't stick as much as I thought it did.

"Is it leaking out?" I asked sarcastically. The best way to get out of this as Ember would be to act cocky, confident, and... What was the third 'C?'

Ah, screw it. "Oh well, he's the one who discards of people he finds dangerous or unusable. I mean, just look at the way he treats Superboy. He didn't even give his own son a name," I said venomously. And to think at one point I would have been honored to call him 'father.'

"Well, technically, I don't think you can call Superboy a 'son.'"

"And technically I can stop answering your questions at any time," I threatened. "Look," I sighed, "Superboy is his clone, which makes Superman at least the parent DNA, right? That gives him at least some responsibility."

"I'm not a fan of how he's dealing with 'Supes, but he'll come around," said Robin, so sure of himself.

"Tch, if you say so," I huffed. "But I don't believe it for a minute. You better not get on the Boyscout's bad side," I warned. Superman hadn't seen me once since becoming Ember, except when I had to attend official Justice League meetings about my change, and even then, he didn't even look me in the eye once.

"Oh really?" he mocked. "What kind of person are you to talk about Superman like that?"

I was just about to tell him off when Saph intervened.

"Question passed. Next," she ordered.

"Who is Alice to you?" he asked, starting up again.

"She is a friend before a comrade if that's what you mean," I answered simply. I wanted to say, 'she's my sister' or 'she's my most important person,' to claim her as mine, but I couldn't. Not unless he asked directly. And even then, Saph would probably stop him.

"Wait up," said Robin waving his hands. "What do you mean, 'a friend before a comrade'?"

"If you don't know, then don't bother asking me, I don't feel like playing teacher," I snapped. Looks like Superboy wasn't the only one who has a temper. I took a deep breath to calm down. Thinking about Alice was hard; I couldn't get her last expression out of my mind: a rage that should be impossible on her innocent face.

"Geez, just asking, no need to bite my head off. All right, why were you in CADMUS?" Robin shrugged it off.

"Question passed," Saph said exercising her veto. "That's League business. You're not cleared."

"And you are? What makes you so important?" he rolled his eyes under his glasses.

"Question passed. This is all about Ember, not me."

"Fine, Ember, why do you want to be a part of this team?"

I never really thought about if I even wanted to be on the team. I was just kind of thrown in there, blindly following orders. What was the line?

"Theirs not to make reply, theirs not to reason why, theirs but to do and die," I replied reflecting on my position.

"Tennyson, right?" Robin asked. That sounded about right. It was just another bit of useless information CADMUS stuck in my head. "Why do you want to be a part of this team?" He was asking as if I wasn't already a part, I admit I wasn't the team favorite or anything, but I was still assigned as a proper member.

"Well the obvious reason is Alice," I said truthfully, my temper flaring.

"Is that it?" Robin asked unimpressed. I knew that wasn't it. It should have been- Alice was the only person of importance to me- but it wasn't. It wasn't just to follow orders either. I pondered my reasons until I came to a conclusion.

"You know when you make a decision, and the outcome is totally not what you were expecting?" I asked him, veering off topic, "But you wouldn't change it because you know even though the outcome gave you the worst possible hand, if you back out something even worse would happen?" He just gave me a confused look; he couldn't tell where I was going with this. "This team is another chance, not to change my decision, but to change myself. I'm pretty useless now, but I want to be able to grow and become dependable, someone that can be relied on."

"Huh, well good luck with that I guess," said Robin, lost. "I better get going."

"Going?" I asked politely. I guessed our Q&A was over.

"Yeah," Robin said. This had gone pretty well all things considered. He took my word and thought about it. I gave my best shot, and he understood at least a little bit.

_Is that what you truly believe. Allow me to show you the truth,_ The Voice said. An image crossed my mind of Robin staring at a screen in a cave, cross-referencing my data. I could feel his wariness toward me and distrust. I gasped as I realized I just saw into his mind.

"So that's it right? You had no intention to trust me in the first place!" I spat. I closed my eyes and looked away. "Sorry I tried to help. Maybe everyone was right." I said, my words becoming barely audible. After the contract, after my word, nothing would be good enough for him. I suppose it was inevitable, Batman didn't take chances and neither would his protégé, but I thought the Brat Wonder would have at least some trust in a teammate. But that was it, wasn't it. I wasn't a teammate, just another girl with the League's eyes on her.

But that was the League for you. I thought of Superman, who couldn't even look me in the eye; of Batman, who didn't really care either way as long as the team itself was fine; Alice, who couldn't see past my outside to realize I'm her sister, looking at me with disgust.

"This is getting us no where," Saph sighed. "Robin, you may go now." She must have saw into his mind too.

"You can't tell me when to leave my own-"

"Now," she glared. "You were about to leave anyways, weren't you?"

"Who are you?" he asked. "What makes you think you're so great you can tell me what to do?"

"Robin, drop it," I sighed. Saph wouldn't hear of it though.

"No, no. Keep going, _boy_. I want to hear what you think I am." She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly. Her words were keeping his mind from thinking about me.

"I live-" he began frustrated.

"Nope," she smirked. "You don't want little Ember to know these things do you?" she asked putting her hands over my shoulders.

"Tch." He looked away; I didn't even need to see his eyes to distinguish the loathing in his eyes. Saph's bossy attitude set him off.

"I must apologize Robin," I said to break the silence, "I'm feeling rather unwell at the moment. If you wouldn't mind…"

He shook his head and left, slamming the door behind him.

"Well _that_ went well," Saph said cynically after Robin left.

"I tried," I said. "I truly did, but I can only talk so much to people who don't listen." Now I remembered the third 'C,' it was for _cautious_. Well too late for that.

"Don't worry brat, you have your meeting with the League tomorrow. A whole group of people that'll scrutinize every word you say," she smiled brightly, teasing me.

I looked to the window and saw that it was already dark out.

"Ha," Saph chuckled, "It seems like all you do these days is sleep. Well you better get a good night tonight, we have to be ready at unbearable times tomorrow.

The next morning I woke up to a knock. It must have been Mr. Pennyworth; no one else would be polite enough to knock.

"Come in," I shouted loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door.

And in came Batman; clothed in full cape and cowl. I almost laughed thinking of _Batman_ running around Wayne Manor. It seemed so out of place.

"Prepare yourself for a meeting with the League. It will begin in ten minutes," he stated simply walking out.

"No way Bats," I heard Saph argue in the hallway. "We'll be ready in half-an-hour. This is non-negotiable."

"Morning brat," she smiled brightly as she sauntered in my room. Her face quickly fell as she made a gagging sound. "Make it an hour Bats," she called.

"Jeez, your eyes are all puffy and your hair is a mess." She tusked, shaking her head. "Has anything I taught you stuck?" she asked. "Shower, now," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," I saluted, marching to the bathroom in a tired daze.

When I was done, I wrapped myself into a towel and as soon as I opened the bathroom door, a blur of blue whapped me in the face.

"What's this?" I asked picking it up off the ground.

"Your costume. You can't really expect to see all the superheroes in your civies, do you?" she asked nonchalantly examining her nails.

"This is yours," I said taking a good look at it. It was the same outfit she wore when we first met. After all these years it was just as sparkly and gaudy as it was when I first met her.

"I'm retired. I hereby pass it onto young Blue Jay, hoping for her prosperity, and many successes," she flourished her hand and did a grand bow.

"I, Blue Jay, accept Lady Saphire's good wishes along with her uniform," I pretended to curtsy back.

"Good, now get dressed brat, we have a lot of work to do to make you presentable," she said pushing me back into the bedroom. "I moded it over the past couple years in case I needed it, so it's up to date with all the League requirements," she said through the door. "I had it resized while you were sick, so it should fit."

I felt the material in my hands. It was smooth and stretchy. It wouldn't hinder my movements, perfect for combat. I slipped into it, doing a few practice moves to get the feel for it.

It was altered since I last saw Saph in it. It was no longer a halter; the top went around my chest and up to a turtleneck with an egg-sized stone of amber under my collarbone. The skirt seemed shorter than before, but instead of separated shorts, there were tights. When I inspected the tights again, I saw that they extended up to the top, covering my stomach with a thin, transparent blue material. It was practically a full body-suit, except it had no sleeves.

The boots went up my shins, cutting off just below my knees. They had thick soles that I could feel weren't solid. I took a few steps in them, and they sank as I put pressure on certain areas, making it easier to move around in and get a grip on the floor. It had the same flexible material up to the ankles, but the rest was like a shin-guard: it was made of a dense material with a geometrical kite over my knees, protecting them.

My ridiculous golden armbands went up to my elbows; I still couldn't get them off. Saph smiled as she saw me and placed something on my forehead. I went to a mirror and saw it was a golden headband that was crafted to look like feathers lying on top of one another. She smiled and handed me a simple black mask.

"Now we're ready," Saph smirked confidently towards me.

I nodded as she led me out of my room. I sighed as she handed me a blindfold, but she just shrugged and told me 'house rules.'

"You may take off the blindfold," I heard Batman's voice say after going through the transporter and walking through the Hall for some time. I could feel the presences of many strong people in the room. I blinked adjusting to the light and saw Black Canary, Batman, Superman, Saphire, Martian Manhunter, and Green Arrow.

"Red Tornado's babysitting, yeah?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Let's get this show on the road," I stated, sitting down in a chair around the long rectangular table the League and Saph stood around.

"To begin," started Superman looking down at a file on the table.

"To begin you can look me in the eye and ask your questions," I replied staring the Boyscout down.

"Why did you disobey orders?" turning his face to me, but his eyes off to my side. I sighed inwardly, this was as close as I'd get it seemed.

"I already told you; I wanted to spend the bonding time necessary to build foundation for a stable team," I lied smoothly.

"After that, when Red Tornado told you to return?"

"Look, I was already with M'gann and Alice, and it would have been a waste of time to send me back to the cave before going to Mr. Twister."

"You could have gone on your own."

I tensed up, expecting this to happen. Chinks in my story were about to be found and exploited. I just had to make sure they didn't spread too far.

"Right, you know that board I made to ride on, I didn't even know I could do that. What if I couldn't do it again? And what if the team needed me?"

"What if they didn't? They seemed to have it under control."

"I was able to help, so I played my part. Even if it's a little, if I can expedite their work, it'll be worth it. I was able to help people, that's my job isn't it? Or was I supposed to just leave them to suffer at Mr. Twister's hand?" What was he thinking? That I wouldn't join missions, just be a wallflower at the Harbor? Yeah right, like I'd let that happen.

"How is your control over your powers? You left Black Canary trapped in a field for a considerable amount of time." Batman asked.

"I had control over it, but as I was distracted by the whole injured Alice thing, and with Mr. Twister ravaging town, freeing Black Canary wasn't exactly high on my list of priorities," I said playing it off.

"What of that board you mentioned? You words make it seem that you don't have power over it." I flinched at Superman's observation. I needed to be more vigilant in my wording.

"Just a precaution, it was my first time exploring that ability and I wanted to test it out in the proper setting rather than during a battle."

"And you hear a Voice?" asked Black Canary giving her two unnecessary cents. "What does it say?"

"It sucks," I groaned, not wanting to think about it. I tried making contact with it since the Mr. Twister fiasco, but you go its way or the highway. Last night was our only connection since then, but the Voice seemed different somehow, softer perhaps. "He seems like a one-way call deal. He can enter my mind whenever, but I can't reach him, or rather he doesn't acknowledge me when I try making contact."

"So he, and you in association, cannot be trusted?" asked Superman already knowing the answer.

"Probably, but that doesn't mean I won't try anyways," I flipped my hair and rested my chin on the back of my hand like the confident woman I was supposed to be.

"Try?" Batman asked cautiously. I thought the detective would've at least been able to put two and two together.

"Try to become trusted. I think Robin at least doesn't hate me," I smirked. "We had this whole heart-to-heart. Well I'd like to say that, but really we just pissed each other off. But, hey, what's a team if everyone's always walking on eggshells?"

Batman sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Where do you think you'd fit in with the team?"

"Well I was thinking intelligence, but with my predicament that won't fly will it?"

"What intelligence do you think you could gather?" asked Black Canary suspiciously.

"I'm sure the baddies know that I was a subject to CADMUS, they'll probably let me in easier than perhaps someone like Wally going up to them saying he wants to switch sides or something. You know, the whole triple agent thing? But that's unrealistic. What if I turned to the bad side for real?" I smirked wickedly at them.

"My backup is being the tough support for the team," I continued. "I don't feel like walking on eggshells. Like planning my words so I include Superboy and M'gann, so their alien origins don't make them feel excluded. Not eating fish as to not offend Kaldur'ahm- well, actually I don't even really like fish, but anyways- or mentioning Speedy so the team becomes unfocused thinking about how things would be different if he were there."

"What could you learn about the team that's not already in their files?" Saph asked amused.

"There is that thing with Speedy; they always think about how situations would work out with him there, but he's not. It won't do them good to just image a happy ending."

"Anything else?" she asked waiting.

"I remember mannerisms quite well actually. M'gann hums a certain song when she cooks, except she measures along with the tune so the ratios are spoiled, ruining the meal, except no one wants to tell her how inedible her food is so they all eat it with mock delight." I started to roll my eyes, but then stopped halfway. "Except for Superboy, I don't think he really cares one way or another. Her food is probably the first thing he's eaten since he hatched from his pod. Poor thing, I'll make him some chocolate-chip muffins when I get back."

"You're digressing," Saph stated. I could see by the look in her eye she saw the question in my words.

"Who said you're going back?" asked Superman at the same time.

"Who says I'm not? The agreement was that I'd train until my sentence was over on August first."

"_If_ the League finds you have your powers under control," he countered.

"I will. Saph's with me, and I don't know, or really care, if you've seen her train, but I'll let you in on a little secret: she's the equivalent to a Spartan from hell."

"Ouch!" I felt her smack me on the back of my head.

"Oh, you'll be ready all right," she smiled scheming, "But we have a lot of catch-up to do if you didn't even sense my attack coming." I could tell training would be hell by the gleam shining in her blue eyes.

A week later I wouldn't exactly go so far as to call it Spartan training from hell, but it was pretty rough. I tossed my project to the side and slumped on my bed in my training outfit, too tired to change into anything else. I had to practically give up all sleeping as it "interfered with the maximum capacity for the amount of training accomplished in one day" as Saph kept telling me. My body was sore all over since no time was wasted on injuries. Instead of taking a day off like any normal person should, Saph healed the worst and in an hour or so I was back to training. I still had some pretty bad cuts and bruises because she wouldn't always be there in a battle, and relying on her abilities could be deadly.

Between training and most meals, I was subjected to etiquette and politics education. Before I was allowed to sleep I had to go over notes of the day that were deemed important. Saph would quiz me on them tomorrow at breakfast. I could just ignore it, but then training would be doubled.

"Wake up brat," Saph said flipping me out of bed the next morning. I only had a moment to shift my weight, and I landed in a crouching position, similar to a cat. I looked up at her and she smiled.

"You've improved; crouching as you land takes some of the force, making it easier to recover and form your next move. Breakfast's ready, and please switch into a clean uniform, you have a guest teacher. We're mixing it up today," she grinned, excited.

* * *

Authoress' Note: Okay, so I just wanted to get straight into the story this time after my awful, long hiatus. I'm so sorry to everyone that has read, reviewed, and alerted in my absence. I lost my flashdrive with all of my chapters and then I got a huge writing block. Hopefully I won't make you all wait so long for the next chapter because this new season just punches me in the face every episode and makes me want to just keep on writing. Also, my some of my pairings are going to be switched up and at the rate I'm going in a billion chapters another OC will join the team, although you've already met her. And maybe next chapter you'll meet the Voice. Here's a couple of questions to get you back into the story. Who do you think the new team member will be? Who is the Voice? And who's going to be Ember's guest teacher? Thank you again to all who still read this fic, I'm so sorry for the wait, but I hope it was worth it.


	9. Chapter 8: Litia

"A guest teacher?" I asked going for the bathroom.

"Yes, now get ready brat. I have a lot to do today," Saph snapped back.

"Yes," I squeaked running into the shower. Saph was in a really bad mood today, but my training was coming along quite nicely. My body was back in shape, and better than ever. My new powers weren't progressing as well, but I still had another week to go.

I jumped as I heard a bang on the door.

"If you're not out in one minute, the water will become ice," she threatened. "Breakfast will be ready in five."

"Too late!" I yelped. She already turned off the hot water, prompting me to escape. She was always giving me time limits of five minutes. It reminded me of the first day of our training. I asked her how I could possibly get ready for some big "dinner party" of just the two of us after a day of training. I was grimy, sweaty, and just all around nasty.

She instantly replied, "You can do a lot in five minutes brat. Get ready for a ball, heal a friend… fall in love."

I shook my head out of the memory and wrapped myself up in a fluffy, white towel and looked around the beach-themed bathroom. It was really cute, not what I was expecting of Saph at all. Sky blue walls and tan tiled floors. Sea shells were placed strategically around the room. She even had bottles of colored sand every here and there.

Saph convinced the League to allow me to stay with her in her apartment for training. She had her own, private gym under the public one, and a whole floor of the complex to herself. Without the League breathing down my throat, I was able to concentrate better.

Before she could do anything else I stepped outside the bathroom, feeling the air conditioner blast me. I went over to my bags and grabbed my back-up costume changing into it. I put on my mask as Saph entered the room, the sun barely rising over the horizon.

"Good, come on. It's breakfast." She said leading me to the kitchen.

Her kitchen was sleek with black, white, and glass as the only colors. White cabinets, counters, and walls. There were also black granite countertops, and black appliances. An island stood in the center of the kitchen where I sat down.

"So what's for breakfast?" a male voice asked from behind me. I spun around quickly and was face to face with Roy Harper.

"Um, hello," I said unsure as to why he was here. "I'm guessing you're my guest teacher today?"

"Oh, so she's the reason I had to leave. Should've guessed as much. And what is this about a 'guest teacher'?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you're going to be overseeing her training today," Saph replied nonchalantly, scrambling eggs as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What?" we both asked at the same time. Mine sounded surprised, and his just sounded as if it was another one of her whims he'd have to follow.

"Brat, I explained my family situation right after your change," she said putting the eggs on three plates and whisking them onto the island.

She had. Her given name was Saffron Farrington, the extremely rich heiress to her family's corporation, with ties to some European royalty. They had their hands into a little bit of everything, it was impossible to know what her parents did for a living, although I was sure her mom used to model, and started her own line. Her father invested in real estate, and sprung up a chain of hotels all around the world. He also owned the apartment complex Saph was living in.

She winked at me, planting a kiss straight on Roy's lips. He kissed her back, then pulled away as he saw me gaping. "Well, here's my love situation," she smirked. "Come on, it's breakfast," she said grabbing toast out of the toaster and sausages out of the microwave.

"So why am I the babysitter?" Roy asked shaking his head after we started eating. "Didn't you tell the League you'd take full responsibility while she was in your care?"

"You know I meant it sweetie, but it's Sunday. I have plans," she pouted. I gagged on a piece of toast. Who was this, and what had they done to Saph?

"That's not very nice Ember," Saph said reading my thoughts. "You know about how my family is about appearances," she explained. "With all the businesses we're in, we're scrutinized by more than the average business people. We'd have our own reality TV show if my parents would let them. And to keep up the appearances of a happy family, we all go to church every Sunday morning, spend the day together, and have a big family dinner at some high-class restaurant where paparazzi are waiting to shower us with questions. You see, we don't go to interviews, they come to us."

"And I have to take over her training because…" Roy asked. "Can't she just take a day off?"

"A day off?" Saph asked incredulously. "I told the League I'd take full responsibility. Someone who goes back on their word is nothing more than scum. Come on, just think of it as a chance to train yourself too."

"Only because it's you," he sighed.

"Okay," she said looking at a clock. "I have to get ready. Ember come with me, I can start you up on some of you trend lessons." I sighed. As if training my body wasn't enough, Saph had to get me up to speed with fashion trends, political events, and proper etiquette since my new cover was one of her high-class friends.

"Since this is church, what type of dress would you put me in?" she asked inspecting my choices. I picked out a simple yellow sundress, with tan sandals and a big white sunhat. I grabbed a yellow ribbon for the hat, and a white one to tie around her waist. Then I grabbed a thin, white shrug to cover her shoulders.

"Acceptable," she said unpinning her hair from under her pink wig, letting her blonde hair fall into loose waves.

"So, you and Speedy, huh?" I smirked. "When did this happen?"

"Well, remember the falling in love in five minutes?" she asked. "True story. It wasn't the first time we met, but it meant the most. In five minutes he swept me away."

"Tell me more," I said like I was a young girl again.

"It was just shy of two and a half years ago," she said slipping into her dress. I helped her with the zipper as she continued, "We were doing a body guard mission together, at a bigwig's birthday party. It was so boring. When you grow up, parties are just for adults to stand around, listen to classical music, rub elbows and gloat how successful they are."

I coughed.

"Oh, yes, back to Speedster. I went as Lady Saffron, and Roy was my plus one. Turns out it was just an empty threat, so the two of us just had to enjoy the evening. At first he couldn't stand me since his focus had recently become solely to joining the Justice League. But that night, in five minutes, he completely changed my view of him, and I think I changed his too," she winked, refusing to tell me more.

"So tell me about the situation in Rhelasia," she asked, putting on foundation.

"Rhelasia was founded in 1855 and it was ruled by the Bokun Dynasty. It divided into North and Sound Rhelasia after World War II," I said rattling off facts from CADMUS and the newspapers. "Tensions are rising between the nations, and both are preparing for war. Talk of a peace summit is going around, but both countries are reluctant."

"Leaders?" she asked, pulling out a mascara wand.

"Prime Minister Tseng of the South, and General Singh Manh Li of the North," I replied instantly.

"Why are they coming to war?" Eyeshadow was next.

"The split occurred because two leaders wanted control over all of Rhelasia. They were both dissatisfied with the outcome, and tensions have been rising since."

"Tell me something the two nations have in common. War is such a heavy talk before church," Saph sighed, parting her lips for a pink lipstick.

"Uh, they both like a tea ceremony," I said unsure of what she was looking for.

"Oooh, so close brat, but you missed it right at the end. Stop saying uh, er, um, and all the others. Ladies don't stutter or falter in there words. And 'both like a tea ceremony'? Make it: both nations have a similar interest in their tea ceremony."

"Yes, I will keep that in mind," I said gracefully as we went into the living room. Roy was all geared up in a new costume. He had on black pants and boots, with a red, sleeveless tunic on top. He ditched the hat, but kept the mask and arrows.

"All right Speedy, I keep her in you capable hands," she said, putting her hands on his chest. I tried to keep my mind from reading between the lines.

"It's Red Arrow," he sighed. I could tell this wasn't the first time they had this conversation.

"You'll always be Speedy to me," she said seductively, kissing him before she left. "I'll be back around midnight," she said waiting in the doorframe. "And no slacking off," she ordered. Red Arrow and I both rolled our eyes.

"Let's get to training," he said taking me to the elevator. He had a key to B2, Saph's private gym. I also saw a few other keys on that ring.

"So this is where you've been staying, huh?" I asked putting the pieces together. "You know the others are worried about you, since you left Green Arrow."

He "hmphed," in reply. "I've been staying in a different apartment while you're here, but yes," he replied. "The others should know I can take care of myself."

"You should come visit the Cave sometime, it'd make everyone's moral skyrocket." The doors opened and he pushed me forward, not answering.

"Dodge this," he ordered, stringing arrow after arrow, and shooting them at me. They were the kind without real arrowheads, but they would still hurt if I got hit. I sighed as I started dodging and weaving past the arrows.

After evading arrows he switched to strength training like Saph would, but then unlike Saph's usual routine of etiquette, we followed with sparring.

He swung his leg at me, and I put up my arm to block, preparing for my next move. That is, until his leg actually made contact. He was more powerful than I thought, and I was knocked over.

"You may be strong, but I'm stronger, taller, and have more experience," he said seriously. "Use a cross block against enemies, and plant your feet into the ground," he showed me how to put my other arm behind my blocking one, so I wouldn't get hurt or taken down.

"If decreases maneuverability and takes away some options, but it's better to stay on your feet. You're a girl, so you have to compensate against larger opponents." I couldn't tell if he was trying to be sexist or not, but he seemed sincere enough, so I let it slide.

"So if I was up against Robin, I could block with one arm?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. He's had training for years, and his boots are made of a sturdy material to balance out his stature."

"I think I could take him," I smirked.

Red Arrow just sighed. "Get ready for the next round," he said, stepping into position.

Twenty minutes later, everything was going well. I hadn't been able to best him, but I could tell I was improving.

_Yes, but your true powers are still held dormant sister._

"Ah!" I screamed, feeling the Voice. I shook my head at Red Arrow, his arrow already strung in defense. The Voice wasn't something that could be attacked. It was different than the one I had been hearing recently, but still sounded familiar. It called me sister, but I know for a fact that it wasn't Alice.

"Oh, please don't tell me there are two of you," I groaned.

_The Lady will be pleased that you noticed._

"Lady? What Lady?"

_The Grey Lady. Or at least that is how it translates in human-tongue. She wishes to meet with you._

"And if I refuse?"

_You cannot. She is the Grey Lady; to us the same as your Saphire is to you. _

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I snarled, my patience thinning.

_She is our leader, our queen. Report to these coordinates tomorrow at noon, sister. She says you may bring Saphire as company._

"If she can come, why'd you bother to wait until she was gone to contact me? You said before that you see what I see, and hear what I hear. I can't keep you out, right?"

_With training, it is likely you could expel me from your mind, sister. I have not been in contact with you since your time in CADMUS; I was in charge of your re-education. The Grey Lady was the one communicating with you at that time. She did not wish for our conversation to be interrupted by your mind-reader._

"You are aware as soon as she gets back, I'll let Saph see everything that happened here, right?"

_As you wish. As I have said, the Lady extended her an invitation as well. Until tomorrow, sister._

I screamed as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Roy, don't do that!" I screamed at him, instantly regretting my words.

"Explain. Now." His glare burned through me as I scrambled to process what had just occurred.

"The Voice talked to me. It was telling me I wasn't using my powers the right way." For some reason, I felt Saph should be the first one to know about this "invitation."

"And that's what got you so frustrated? I'm not buying it. You mentioned two of _them_."

"Turns out I have two Voices in my head now. Look, can we just go back to training, please?" I asked. "I need some time to digest what it said."

"Tch, whatever." I could tell he was still pissed, but he didn't know what to do about me.

We ended up just doing physical training all day. I was panting and sore all over when he finally decided it was time for dinner. As I stretched, I could tell that he was going easy on me in the morning, but the Voice's appearance made him forget holding back.

After we ate, Roy reluctantly watched my etiquette training. I wore a glamorous, long, blue, evening gown Saph got me during my makeover, and severe high heels that were dyed to match. I did all the stereotypical stuff like balancing a dictionary on my head, reciting poetry, and saying "She sells sea shells by the sea shore."

Then I went onto the less conventional methods Saph designed for me such as reading through a dictionary and thesaurus to improve my already vamped vocabulary via CADMUS, practicing facial expressions in the mirror so I would have control in public, and tasting disgusting delicacies so I wouldn't gag and offend others.

I took a break from the delicacies that I was pretty sure were just mistakes Saph cooked up to test me with, and went back to saying the tongue twister. I was standing in front of Roy, who was lounging on the couch with horrendous posture when I was about to start.

"Why do you need to do this?" he asked.

"Saph lives in an elite world. I need to become at least a…" I was about to say lady, but stopped when I remembered the Voice, "an equal if I want to be seen in public with her."

"You're a thirteen year-old girl who had to change her whole world over some weird experiment. Why do you need to be an equal with an overly mature nineteen who spent her whole life with these lessons?" I gasped when I realized he must have had access to my files. And if he had access, who else did?

"How did you find that out?" I asked, wide-eyed. "You shouldn't have League clearance."

"Saffron told me after she first saw you back. She was really distressed, and needed someone to talk to," he said running his hand through his hair. "We're not very secretive with each other, but she keeps League things to the League, although she does tell me the going-ons that aren't classified. This was an exception, since it was you."

"Okay then," I said, taking a seat next to him. "So, you and Saph, huh?" I smirked.

"Okay, kids need to go to bed," he said getting up.

"Oh, come on. You can't just leave me hanging. You guys have been doing this for two and a half years, right? There's got to be at least one story."

"It seems like Saffron's already told you." It was great seeing the composed Roy Harper sweat, and I wasn't about to just let it go.

"Yeah, but tell me your side. It's gotta be good. Saph said you didn't like her at first. Tell me what changed."

"She admired my focus on becoming a League member, and told me."

"You are definitely skipping some parts," I said following him into the kitchen. "She told me you didn't like her. Was it because she left the League?"

"That was her choice," he said stiffly.

"So that was it, wasn't it? You wanted to join the League so bad, and here comes this fine girl who already was a member, and already was retired."

"Your point?"

"So, what made you get past that?" I asked, impatient.

"Why does this matter?" he asked trying to avoid the question.

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"Bed. Now." I could tell he wasn't in the mood to talk to me, so I yielded, and went to my room and closed the door. It was still early, only nine-thirty. I made a rash decision and put my costume back on.

I had been thinking about it all day, but I didn't think I would actually act upon it. I made a weak camouflage of pillows under my blanket and stepped out onto the balcony I shared with Saph's room. Doing things halfheartedly was an insult. I sighed and snuck into Saph's room, looking for a black wig among her many disguises. I grabbed one similar to my own hair and crept back into my room and readjusted the pillows, and the wig, so the hair was poking out.

I placed my mask over my eyes, and stepped back onto the balcony.

"Don't fail me now," I said putting a force field around myself, so that the people below wouldn't see me. I tried lifting the field and I was lifted into the sky. The coordinates were all the way in D.C., and I was just passing over the Star Bridge. This type of flying disgusted me. I was caged in a little box, and couldn't even feel the wind on my skin.

_These powers are a gift_, the Voice said. I took a quick breath to steady myself. My powers had already threatened to fail a few times, and I couldn't let that happen.

"If they're such a gift, why give them to a girl like me?" I asked, calming down. Not that I was trying to sell myself short, but I really didn't see any connection.

_You are eager to find out, aren't you? Our meeting was not supposed to be until tomorrow._

"I couldn't get Saph wrapped up into this, and besides her it sounded like a private invite. What would have happened if I brought someone else?"

_You would not have gained entry, and your so-called Justice would have suspected you._

"Look, can we stop talking until I get there," I sighed. "It's a long travel, and I really need to be quick."

_ Allow me to help you._ My field stopped short, with me still in it. Another field thin and tall emerged in front of me. It was in the shape of an oval, facing me. This was a deeper blue than my fields, and I couldn't see past it. _Step inside and your questions shall be answered._

I took a deep breath and thought about it. I could still go back, but then I would be pissed at myself for letting this chance go. I steeled myself and took the first step forward, finding myself standing in front of the CADMUS building.

"How'd I get here? You just transported me across the continental U.S.!" I whispered hurriedly running to the shadows, not wanting to be caught.

_You'll have to find me first._ The Voice sounded… almost playful. I shook my head and went in, remembering that Guardian was now in charge of this place. If he saw me I'd be in a lot of trouble. Luckily, he wasn't in charge of the front desk, he must've been somewhere else, or off duty. It was ten-thirty.

The clerk seemed young, new to this. I had no idea where the Voice could be, so I put a field around me, hoping that I would stay invisible. I turned the first corner I saw to get out of his vision, and saw a map of the building. I turned to find a computer room, and no one was inside, but all the lights were on, and a computer was even logged on.

This seemed too easy.

_I don't like to be kept waiting_.

I looked around for traps, but it all seemed clear. I took off my field to go over to the computer and searched my CADMUS file, still standing for a quick getaway.

_You should learn to control your powers, you are defenseless._

I couldn't keep my field up, or else it would block the computer. But I wasn't defenseless.

"Either tell me where you are, or keep quiet," I said frustrated. My file said that my powers were merely taken away. According to it, I wasn't supposed to get any new powers, and my aging was an unaccounted side-effect of stripping my flight. I smiled in pride as I read that no memories of mine were confiscated.

I shook my head and kept looking for a lead; whatever was keeping people out of this room wouldn't keep them occupied for long. I scanned the file over and over, but I was not scheduled for any re-education. I rattled of facts in my head that I knew were from my time in CADMUS. I looked at my watch and saw that it was already past eleven.

"Look," I sighed, "I don't have time for this. Please just tell me where you are, or send me home. I don't know why you brought me here, but isn't it rude to just keep me running in circles?"

_Perhaps if you ask in our tongue, sister,_ the other Voice said.

"Tongue? What language do you speak? It seems like English to me."

_Your friend is from Mars, no?_ the Voice that dragged me here said. _Think about her people. You should be able to figure this out, or else you are not worth my time._

"Well that's nice," I huffed, rolling my eyes. I searched through my brain over all the things I new about Mars. It was one of the planets I didn't have a lot of information on. I knew tons on Krypton, and planets I didn't even know existed. Then I remembered my first mission with the team.

_Will the Lady Grey speak with me now?_ I asked in the most formal voice I could muster.

_Meet me in the chamber where Superboy was held, sister_, the second Voice said.

I quickly looked that up on the computer and deleted my history, leaving it just as it was. I put my invisible field back up just as I heard the door click. I turned around and saw two whitecoats before me. I shrunk my field as much as I could and slipped past them before the door closed, making my way to the Project K.

* * *

Before me stood a weird bluish creature with yellow horns. He wore a white lab uniform and had red eyes, but black sclera.

_Who are you?_ I asked, going into a defensive position.

"My name is Dubbilex, sister. I will take you to the Grey Lady," he said with a slight bow. "You may speak to me in your tongue, if that is more comfortable."

_Take me to her,_ I ordered, tired of these games. It was half-past and Saph was due home at any time.

I held onto the back of his clothes as Dubbilex led me through pitch black, winding corridors underground before we reached a massive cavern. Little lights were glowing across the ceiling, and two came down to meet us. It was this grey and brownish, insect looking creature with multiple long, thin legs and wings. It's back produced a blue light.

"Come sister," Dubbilex said, leading me farther into the cavern.

Some massive creatures were hauling rocks around, for purposes I could only imagine. They had the stature of an elephant or something similar, and had the same complexion as the insects. We stopped in front of where the creatures were dropping the rocks. They were being placed in a sort of way that made… a house.

"Inside waits the Grey Lady," he said, leading me forward into a large room of stone lit by torches.

I braced myself for some big, powerful, crazy-looking being, and that's exactly what I got… although it was different than I imagined.

Six more grey-brownish creatures stood in front of me, with lean, muscular limbs, and wicked looking blades at their elbows. They each had a tail, and red eyes that glared at me from where they were positioned. Two little creatures stood on an altar, their big, red eyes watching my movements.

But the big, powerful, crazy being wasn't them. It was a tall grey woman with the same skin tone as Dubbilex, standing between the two little ones. She didn't have their brownish skin, but a bluish undertone. Her eyes were the same red, although hers were narrower, especially as she inspected me. She was taller than Superman, but her body was covered by a large, grey, billowing robe that went across her chest, exposing her lean shoulders. There was a light blue turtleneck sticking out of the top of the robe.

Yellow horns like Dubbilex's stuck out on her head, and two smaller nub horns stood in front of the longer ones, like the two small creatures beside her. Her head was round and bald except for her horns, and she had a strong, pointed jaw. The most astonishing thing was that she had no mouth. A blue glow was coming off from her back from under her cloak and I was wondering if I was supposed to pretend it wasn't there or not.

_Ah, you are wondering about my light?_ She asked, warmly.

_If you don't mind, Lady Grey_. I wasn't sure if this was some kind of test or not, but I was really curious. And if she can see into my mind, there was no use hiding it from her.

Her horns glowed and her robes slipped off, unveiling a long, blue turtleneck dress. The neckline dropped in a diamond form down her flat chest and scooped low down her back revealing large wings that glowed blue like the small insect creatures from before.

_I am the Grey Lady,_ she introduced.

_My name is Ember Bane,_ I replied bowing. She stepped closer and I could see my reflection in her red eyes.

_Such bright eyes… I shall name you Litia. It means light from where I come from,_ she explained.

_Where you come from? Does that mean English isn't your language?_ I asked confused. I heard the tinkling of bells in my head.

_You must pardon me. Thought is the universal language, and the language of my people. You cannot lie in your thoughts; your true ideas and nature are exposed for all to see. An idea does not need words, so all creatures can communicate this way._

_So those bells were you laughing?_ I asked trying to make a connection.

_Litia suits you well. Such a bright child,_ she replied. _As for the first question, I come from a universe long and far away, destroyed beyond memory. Now it is known as Lost Space. You came to understand your powers. My powers are moving through dimensions, and so are yours._

_Moving through dimensions?_ I asked in disbelief. I didn't doubt that she was capable of it, but me? I just made force fields.

_Litia, when inside those fields and you seem to disappear, your tangible body transports to Lost Space. The shield itself is a mechanism to protect you from being split between spaces._

_So when you whisked me hear earlier…. I'm sorry, it's not coming to me Grey, _I said giving her my own nickname. I felt warm, like I was sitting my a hearth, and assumed Grey approved. This whole thing was insane though. I couldn't quite wrap my mind around it. Zeta beams were hard enough to understand.

_ I made a rip in this universe to bring you here. A tear in one side, led to the exit in another._

_ I think I understand,_ I said unsure. _But why bring me here? And what about my time in CADMUS? I looked through my file, and I wasn't supposed to get re-educated, and I sure as hell wasn't supposed to get these powers, whatever they are._ I was becoming fed up with all the riddles.

_ What a strange expression,_ the Grey said getting off topic. _Sure as hell? From my understanding, this hell is an unknown, unproven existence many humans don't believe in._

_ That's why it's called an expression_, I said crossing my arms._ So would you please answer my questions?_

_I found you special. I wanted you to be equal to my son. While they stripped you of your powers, I gave you new ones, and had Dubbilex teach you in ways of the universe, and ways of the Earth._

_Son?_ Now I was thoroughly confused._ And what exactly are my powers? I'm still trying to control them, and it's not working out so well._

_My sons are all the Genomorphs in existence. When I left Lost Space, it was just me and Dubbilex. We are original creatures. You are aware that the Genomorphs are clones, correct? And where do clones come from?_

_ Parent D.N.A._ I answered. _So you're the clones' mother. Why do I have to be on equal terms with your son?_ I looked around at the creatures staring at me.

_These Genomorphs are not my only sons. I have sons of human and Kryptonian origins._

_ Superboy?_ I asked.

_Yes, he is my son._ She replied trying to be coy, as if she wasn't thinking about him.

_You made me, so I could be on equal terms with your son?_

_ Yes, my son. He's a child without access to the outside world. He is unstable and alone, but he is meant to be the ultimate life-form. You were able to accept my powers Litia and you will be there for him._

_ Sure,_ I said, not sure at all. _But what are my powers? They never seem to work when I'm training with Saph._

_ You think too much,_ she said simply._ You cannot read minds, but emotions Litia. Emotions are the truest form of thought. By feeling another's emotions, you can see into their thoughts._

_ That's great and all, but I didn't even know I had those powers until last week, and haven't used them since. On Earth, you mind is a private place, _I said thinking of M'gann.

_ Yes Litia, but emotions can be so strong that you will not be able to block them from entering your mind. Your "fields" as you have named them respond to your emotions. You cannot tear through space, but you are able to control the ability to go to Lost Space, and perhaps other dimensions. They are as concrete or intangible as you make them to be, and can go into any form._

_ All right,_ I said gaining my energy back. _Emotions, huh? I can work with that I guess._

_ Give it time, and it will come to you. I put my faith and power into you Litia. Use them wisely._

What she was saying seemed kind enough, but her words didn't match her actions. Besides the glow of her horns and wings, she hadn't moved a millimeter since I arrived. Her guards all fidgeted while they waited for us to finish talking, and even Dubbilex moved about, rearranging the stones the large creatures from before brought in with his mind.

_I am not human Litia. I do not act to your human standards._ She must have read my mind, or emotions. I looked down sheepishly, embarrassed my assumption. I looked at my wrist and saw the watch over my gold bands. It was quarter after twelve.

_Crap!_ I exclaimed. _Grey, it was great and all talking to you, but I _really_ have to go. Saph was supposed to be back fifteen minutes ago._

_ I shall send you back, but this is the last time I will make a tear for you. I have made my home on this world, and as such I must follow this world's standards. This was an exception that will not be repeated._

_ Yes, yes. I can find my way here again from CADMUS or whatever._ I said hurriedly, shifting my weight from one foot to another.

_Be cautious Litia. CADMUS is unaware of my existence. Since you kept your Saphire from meeting me, you must keep it from her as well._

_ Unaware?_ I asked perplexed. _Aren't all the Genomorphs from your D.N.A.? Why don't they know about you?_

_ The few that started Project Cadmus have been since… detained. Their memories of me have been disposed of._ Before I could inquire more, a dark blue box surrounded me, and her horns glowed the brightest I had seen all night.

* * *

I blinked and was back in my room. I heard the front door click, and Saph say hello to Roy. Quickly I stripped out of my Blue Jay costume threw on a nightgown, and chucked the wig under my bed, pulling the pillows so they were more or less around my head. As soon as I closed my eyes, I heard my door open and the two of them walk in.

"So she heard the Voice?" Saph asked Roy.

"During our training today," he replied. "I have no idea what it said to her, she seemed evasive when I asked."

"It's been a while since she heard it; she must have been shocked. And did you say there were two?"

"Seems like it."

"Well, let her sleep. I'll talk to her about it tomorrow."

* * *

Authoress' Note: Hurray! Next chapter is up! I hope that all my chapters will come this quickly, but I won't make any promises. So, Grey Lady, now we know where the Genomorphs come from. **And a shout out to xasianbuddyx for figuring out half of the Voice!** Sorry Ember's been gone from the team for so long, I had to set up for Grey. But the good news is she gets back with them in time for Amazo. So just to clarify, Ember's powers are mind-reading, control of force fields, and transporting to a dimension called the Lost Space. The reason she still sees Earth while in the fields and transports is that Lost Space is, well, lost. So there's nothing to see. And she only actually transports to Lost Space when she goes invisible. Hope that helps, I have no idea where I thought of these powers from, but I think that they're pretty cool. Anyways please review and tell me what you think about Ember's powers and the whole Grey Lady thing. She's going to be pretty important, so I hope you like her.


End file.
